Malfoy Inc
by Hueto
Summary: Nadie soporta que Ron y Hermione sigan haciéndose daño. Tampoco es que les guste mucho que el único que pueda separarlos sea Malfoy... pero no puede salir tan mal... ¿o sí?
1. Malfoy, Tengo Un Problema

**Les traigo otra pequeña historia Dramione :) Se aceptan Reviews con sugerencias, porras y abucheos (pero abucheos bonitos).**

**P.d. No me pertenece el universo de Harry Potter :(**

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es todo? Así… ¿Se acabó? -<p>

- Así empezó, no sé porqué tanto escándalo -

El chico la miró sin comprender, y se inmovilizó unos instantes, esperando a que ella de dijera que era una broma. Segundos después, se alejó caminando dolido y furioso. Ella se volteó y otro muchacho salió detrás de un tapiz.

- Y… ¿Cómo lo he hecho? – Preguntó compungida pero aliviada

- Excelente… eso significa que tuviste un excelente maestro. - Contestó él con una voz que arrastraba las palabras.- Ahora si no te molesta, hago esto para ganarme la vida – agregó alzando una fina y albina mano.

-Oh por supuesto…aquí tienes Draco. -

- Un placer -

La joven bruja se marchó dejando a Draco Malfoy contando el dinero bien ganado.

- Amo las propinas – sonrió percatándose de los 150 galeones adicionales.

Campante se deirigió a Gringotts a depositar su botín. Había sido una buena mañana para el primogénito Malfoy: Había tomado el té matinal con Narcissa, comprado túnicas nuevas (porque nunca se tienen suficientes), había abierto temprano y de inmediato se formó una larga fila de magos y brujas deseosos de terminar con sus parejas...

Draco Malfoy sabía como superar sus crisis sacando provecho de los "dotes" que Merlín le había dado, por ello, había decidido hacer negocio de la desgracia ajena (cómo no). Aunque para dormir en las noches después de haber separado a tantas personas, se contentaba culpando al ministerio. Después de todo habían sido ellos los que lo habían dejado en la calle (con tan sólo la ridícula cantidad de 2 millones de galeones y su casa de campo). De algo tenía que vivir... ¿Y qué mejor que fuera algo que disfrutara y que se le diera pero que muy bien? Y como no iba a dedicarse al sexo (al menos no por cobrar) decidió trabajar en la industria de romper corazones.

Cada caso era diferente; una novia celosa, un novio posesivo, una pareja que te da lástima, un troll en la cama... Y "Malfoy Inc." tenía una solución para cada situación. Desde un simple (pero desgarrador) rompimiento para principiantes, hasta elaboradísimos planes para que el susodicho te engañe y puedas dejarlo sin culpa. Todo por un nada módico precio, pero que al final (como decía el lema) "vale la pena"

Recapitulando, el ex-príncipe de Slytherin tuvo una buena mañana, seguida del medio día perfecto en su cámara de Gringotts haciendo un retiro millonario. A pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy volvía a ser ¿feliz? de nuevo. Y todo iba a mejorar... pronto.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro? -<p>

- ¡Que sí!... yo los ví... escucha, no me gusta ser el soplón, pero cada vez se hace más obvio que lo de ustedes ya no va. Y si así de mal están las cosas, deberían dejarlo. -

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Llevamos años juntos! ¡Nos arruinaría! No sólo a mí y a Ronald, si no a todos... - Replicó una castaña sin mirar a su acompañante. - La boda es en una semana Harry ¿Qué les vamos a decir? ¿Que siempre no? ¿Que Ron y Hermione no son la pareja perfecta con vida perfecta? -

- Herms... Ron te engaña - Le dijo. Ella se dignó a observarlo, pero ninguna emoción era visible en sus ojos castaños. Él cambió de estrategia. - Y tú a él si a eso vamos... - Entonces su amiga suspiró derrotada y enterró la cara en sus manos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?... La boda es lo mejor para ambos... Tenemos que estar juntos. -

- Estar juntos por estar juntos no es bueno -

- Podrías tener algo de razón - Se levantó ella, y el niño que vivió pensó que por fin la había hecho comprender su punto. - Si no fueras a tener un bebé con Ginny. O Puede que Luna tenga razón si no estuviera embarazada, o Fleur, o Lavender, o las Patil.. TODAS están embarazadas y van a iniciar su bonita familia feliz. ¿Y yo? Déjame decirte algo Potter... no me voy a quedar sola y amargada el resto de mis días.

Había sido una mala mañana para Hermione Granger, despertó en un departamento desconocido, con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y ni bien había salido de ahí, recibe una llamada de su mejor amigo para hablar por enésima vez de la porquería de relación que llevaba con Ronald. Cuando salió de ahí hecha una furia, se dio cuenta que iba tarde al trabajo... otra vez y que la despedirían... otra vez.

Porque sí, después de la guerra, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, había pasado por una etapa que los especialistas llaman "adolescencia tardía". Donde se trata de compensar todo lo que no se pudo vivir en la adolescencia por cualquier circunstancia. (En este caso. Voldemort). Así que bebió, consumió sustancias ilícitas, y tuvo sexo a más no poder. Hasta que Harry y Ron la rescataron, y éste último le devolvió su fachada de niña buena y perfecta novia.

Después de todo, estaban hechos "el uno para el otro". Para Hermione, Ron era su vida, los primeros años habían sido todo lo que soñó, hasta que se dio cuenta que vivía engañada, literalmente. Esperó a que Ron le dijera, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, le pidió matrimonio y ella decidió vengarse de él diciéndole que si e inmediatamente consiguiéndose también un amante, o dos, o tres, o tantos que ya no podía mirar a Ron a la cara.

Se iban a casar.. en una semana... Hermione suspiró y terminó de enjuagarse. El baño le había sentado bien. Así calmaba sus nervios del asqueroso día que había tenido, y se preparaba para cuando llegara Ron.

* * *

><p>- Otro trabajo bien hecho Narci -<p>

- Amo mi trabajo Tori ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

- No me digas Tori -

- No me digas Narci -

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. La bella rubia habló de nuevo.

- Sí que estabas inspirado hoy, ¡22 parejas en un día!, me pregunto si queda alguien en Gran Bretaña que no haya contratado tus servicios. -

- No te preocupes, parejas sobran - Aseguró el hombre, rubio también. - ¿Sabías que todos los días hay por lo menos doce peticiones de noviazgo en esta zona y el 50% dice que sí?

- Bueno, Bueno... pero hay parejas inseparables ¿no? - Replicó Ella mostrándole un expediente inconcluso con un enorme sello rojo de "Inseparables"

- Ese tipo está casi extinto -

- No lo creo - Suspiró la chica - El amor puede con todo. -

- ¿Amor? - Resopló él -Eso también está casi extinto... hay gente que muere sin conocerlo. -

Astoria Greengras separó la vista de sus papeles para ver a su socio. Le gustaría que él pudiera encontrar el amor algún día. Volvió a suspirar y Draco Narciso Malfoy la miró extrañado. Ella volvió a su papeleo.

- Casi toda la gente conocida está en estas listas -

- ¿Casi? Dime alguien que conozcas que no esté ahí -

- Hmmm... ¿El trío dorado? - Draco la miró con sorpresa y una mueca cruzó su rostro a los pocos segundos.

- ¡Bah! - Refunfuñó - Ésos se pudren en amor ¿Qué no? -

- Awww... Narci está celoso -

- Astooriaa - Le previno con su mirada Malfoy.

- Como sea, ya terminé, voy a cenar con Pansy y Blaise... ¿vienes? -

- No, pero ten una buena noche TORI -

- Buenas noches NARCI -

Astoria limpió su escritorio, salió del despacho, y Draco pudo escuchar sus tacones en el lobby. Se apresuró a terminar con su papeleo, y repasó las cuentas. Satisfecho tomó su capa, su pequeño portafolio y conjuró los hechizos protectores de Malfoy Inc. Se dio la vuelta y...

- ¡¿Granger? -

- Eh... ¿ya cerraste? -

* * *

><p>- ¿Te corrieron otra vez? - Resonó la enfadada voz de Ronald Weasley en el pequeño apartamento.<p>

- Lo siento... no ví la hora y llegué tarde... - La cara de su prometido no se suavizó - Escucha Ron, lo siento... de verdad lo lamento muchísimo... y también lamento lo de anoche -

- ¿Anoche? -

- ¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta! -

- Estaba... muy dormido... ya sabes que tengo el sueño pesado Herms -

- No me mientas. - Amenazó la castaña en un tono bajito y lleno de ira.

- Bueno, tampoco llegué a dormir... - Admitió la cabeza en la chimenea - Porque... ¡Tenía una misión! ¿Cuál es tu excusa? -

- Salí con mis amigas. -

- ¿Cuales? -

- ¡LAS QUE NO CONOCES PORQUE NUNCA ESTÁS EN CASA! -

- ¡ALGUIEN TIENE QUE TRABAJAR! - Ambos se miraron y suspiraron rendidos. - ¿Quieres que te consiga _otro _trabajo? -

- No, ya me las arreglaré -

- Bueno, Adiós -

- ¡Espera!... ¿vas... a... venir hoy? - ¿porqué lo sigo intentando? se preguntó Hermione.

- No -

- ¿Otra misión? -

- Ehhh sí -

- Vale, Adiós -

- Adiós -

Hermione se limpió las lagrimas y sin mucho pensar hizo lo que hacía en éstas ocaciones. Se arregló y salió sin mucho rumbo. Llegó a un club concurrido, se sentó en la barra, pidió Whisky y esperó a que alguien se acercara.

- Hola preciosa -

- Buenas noches caballero -

- ¿Te invito un trago? -

- Me parece que ya he tenido varios... ¿Qué te parece si me invitas otra cosa? -

El hombre sonrió. Hermione hizo lo que pudo. Se estaba cansando de éstas cosas. Es cierto que estaba guapo, pero era un cretino. Si no lo fuera no habría aceptado la proposición de una chica aparentemente borracha. La castaña se preguntó qué había sido de su vida. ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía regresar a Hogwarts y soñar con Ron y sus hijitos pelirrojos?.

En el taxi, él comenzó a manosearla y fue entonces cuando ella decidió que se tenía que acabar. Que tenía que hablar con Ron. _Tenía _que perdonarla y ella lo perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Él sería su principe azul y vivirían felices por siempre...Como Harry y Ginny.

- Me parece que es mejor que me quede aquí - Le dijo al tipo. Que la miró feo... MUY feo.

- Nada de eso pequeña... una vez en el taxi ya no te puedes ir -

Hermione rodó los ojos y le lanzó un impedimenta que lo dejó inconciente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hombres como él. Le indicó al chofer que lo dejara en la acera y que la llevara a casa.

Una pelirroja la esperaba en el pórtico.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Por Morgana! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? ¡Estás embarasadísima mujer! No puedes andar por ahí con éste frio... -

- Te vas a callar y me vas a escuchar Hermione Granger -

- Pero ¿qué? -

- Ya dejen de hacerse daño Hermione. por favor - Suplicó Ginny. Aunque su súplica era enojada y fuerte. - Toma. Él te va a ayudar. Yo se que la situación está peliaguda, pero él hace las cosas bien y podría ser la única oportunidad para tí y mi hermano de dejarlo por la paz... - Al ver que su amiga iba a replicar, la pelirroja agregó - Y no voy a hablarte hasta que lo hagas... Hermione, eres mi amiga y te amo... pero él es mi hermano. -

Ginny alzó su varita y se subió al autobús Noctámbulo dejando a una castaña incrédula con un folleto de Malfoy Inc.

* * *

><p>Estaba hecha polvo cuando llegó a casa, ella no estaba para esos viajecitos. Cualquier día de éstos nacía James Sirius. pero tenía un deber que cumplir... Ya no podían vivir con la situación, ni ella, ni Harry, ni sus hermanos, ni los padres de Hermione, todos excepto su madre estaban hartos de la "pareja perfecta". Todos sabían lo mal que iba y lo mucho que ambos lo odiaban, pero ninguno parecía tener el valor o la cara para terminar al otro.<p>

La menor de los Weasley entendía mas o menos lo que pasaba, eran años de enamorarse, años de sortear miles de obstáculos y cuando al fin podían estar juntos... la magia se acabó. Entendía que debió ser frustrante ¿por qué la vida no quería que tuvieran su final feliz juntos?. Era surreal porque _eran _la pareja perfecta, hechos a la medida, complementos... ¿Entonces? Eso es lo que nadie parecía comprender.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que les pasó, la pelirroja había tenido suficiente de la actitud de ambos. La victima y el victimario, y al revés. Es por eso que intentó hacer entrar en razón a su hermano pero era totalmente inútil. Entonces recurrió a Harry para que hablara con Hermione, pero eso tampoco funcionó. Ambos estaban cegados por la culpa. Y ninguno conocía otro mundo que ellos como "pareja". Eran como pequeños encaprichados. Estaban forzando su "final feliz" y Ginny se convenció de que impulsaría a ambos a hacer lo correcto.

Por eso había hecho lo que hizo, por eso le dio la tarjeta de Draco Malfoy a Hermione. Porque lo que sea de cada quien, a ese hombre se le daba muy bien separar parejas (y si no pregúntenle a las Patil).

Ginny sabía que también podía ser una mala idea, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo... una punzada de dolor interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Harry!... ¡HARRY!... ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER VEN AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TU HIJO NAZCA EN EL ESTÚPIDO SOFÁ! -

* * *

><p>Ya había tomado la decisión. Ya estaba ahí. Miró por el cristal y había una pequeña luz al fondo. "<em>Bien... saca tu espíritu Griffindor... ¡toca la puerta!..." <em>Alzó la mano y cuando iba a dar el primer golpe, escuchó pasos acercándose, se apanicó y desapareció.

_"Vamos Hermione, basta de niñerías, necesitas esto, y no tiene por qué ser tan difícil. Sólo es Malfoy... **sólo** **Malfoy**_"

Volvió a aparecerse frente a la puerta...

- ¿¡Granger? -

- Eh...- _"¡Dí algo!... ¡Lo que sea!" -_ ¿Ya cerraste? -_"¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Tonta tonta tonta"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿L<strong>_**es ha gustado? Espero que sí... como ya dije se aceptan Reviews :D**


	2. Siete días para la boda

**Lamento la tardanza :( Es el colegio y mis profesores que me odian :( **

**Gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia en alerta y en favoritos :D saben lo que me haría más feliz? Un review :D**

**En fin... los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter<p>

Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas

Sala de espera

Londres

2:15 a.m

A Harry Potter no le gustan los hospitales, ya ha estado muchas veces en ellos y ninguna de aquellas visitas había sido placentera… pero esto… esto es tan distinto, porque hoy no se trata de él y a pesar de ello, está más nerviosos que nunca.

Principalmente porque nadie le deja hacer nada, por que aunque le dejaran, no podría hacer mucho, y porque la última vez que vió a su esposa, estaba gritando como si hubiera recibido cuarenta _crucios_ al mismo tiempo.

Estaba alarmado. Cuando todo terminara, habría una pequeña vida que dependería de él, y de la que sería responsable para siempre. No sabía cómo sentirse, si asustado o feliz…

Uno podría pensar que después de derrotar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el hombre tiene nervios de acero, pero los nervios de la paternidad son muy distintos, son nervios felices, nervios embotadores, ansias… todo en uno.

"_Una hora más"_ se decía retorciéndose las manos y paseando de un lado a otro _"Si en una hora no vienen voy a entrar ahí y voy a exigir respuestas"_ Y había estado a punto de hacerlo unas cuantas veces, pero al final se sentaba derrotado en uno de los incómodos sillones, para volver a pasearse en segundos.

Cuando al fin sentía que iba a explotar de impotencia, un medimago rechoncho y sudoroso se le acercó con una sonrisa aburrida. -Señor Potter, felicidades-

Se dejó guiar por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto con paredes pintadas de colores suaves y decenas de cunitas flotando. Entre todos ellos estaba su pequeño James Sirius...

Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió era ahora un hombre. Y nunca se sintió más Hombre que cuando vio a su pequeño, y de inmediato pensó en todas las cosas que haría con él.

- ¿Es normal que esté morado? - Inquirió sintiéndose un poco torpe.

- Perfectamente normal, no se preocupe por nada Sr. Potter, su pequeño está sano como un hipogrifo.-

- Es hermoso -

- Mhjm - Asintió el hombrecillo sin mucha emoción sacando al recién nacido de su cunita. - Tome, sosténgalo un momento -

Si nunca han tenido a su pequeño en sus brazos, no se pueden imaginar lo que se sintió. Harry pensó que podría quedarse ahí y admirar su carita, sus ojos azules... La pequeña manita se aferró al dedo de su padre. Ése gesto que había visto en tantos bebés... nunca le pareció tan hermoso.

- Y... Ginny, ¿Cómo está Ginny? - Preguntó al fin.

- Su esposa está bien. De hecho, me parece que éste pequeño necesita de su madre para que lo alimente -

Como para confirmar las palabras del medimago, el bebé comenzó a llorar... Harry Potter se hinchó de orgullo. ¡Qué pulmones!

* * *

><p>Ginevra Weasley<p>

Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas

Ala de Maternidad

Londres

6:30 a.m

Todos habían llegado... Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victoire, Charlie y su pareja, Percy y Audrey con la aún más pequeña Molly, George y Angelina con el primer nieto varón Fred, Ron y Hermione, Los Sres. Weasley, Hagrid, Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin... es decir TODOS. La bruja detrás del mostrador los miraba con el ceño fruncido y a cada tanto les pedía que guardaran silencio.

Ginny estaba algo agotada. Lo bueno es que nadie venía a verla realmente a ella, sino a James Sirius, y no se cansaban de mirarlo y decirle lo hermoso que era. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreír y asentir.

Hubiera tomado el consejo de la enfermera de recibir visitas hasta la noche, pero tenía un asunto pendiente con su amiga y con suerte no cuñada Hermione.

Así pues, cuando toda su familia la hubo visitado, pidió que pasara la castaña sola. Hermione entró despacio.

- En increíble que tengas un bebé Ginn - Musitó la chica cerrando la puerta suavemente.

- Asumo que ya lo has hecho -

- Ginny... vamos... no es el momento. -

- ¡Sí lo es! Falta una semana para tu boda... y yo no pienso permitir que... -

- ¡Ya lo hice Ginevra! Ahora será mejor que descanses, disfrutes la maternidad y dejes de meterte en mis asuntos -

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada, y de pronto una mueca cruzó su rostro. - A Pansy no le va a gustar que devuelva el vestido de dama de honor -

Estallaron en risas. Una joven medimaga entró con James Sirius en los brazos para dárselo a Ginny.

- ¿Ya tiene hambre? -

La medimaga sólo sonrió.

- ¡Oh Ginny! Estoy tan feliz por tí... y por Harry. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Y tan orgulloso de algo. Casi sale por la ventana de lo inflado que está. -

La pelirroja dejó a su hijo comer y lo admiró hasta las lágrimas.

- ¿No es el bebé más hermoso que hayas visto? - Le preguntó a Hermione

- Hmmm... la verdad es que está un poco... arrugadito - Bromeó ésta.

Su amiga le sacó la lengua y siguió contemplando a James Sirius...

Esperaba de todo corazón que algún día Hermione pudiera ser tan feliz como lo era ella ahora.

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley<p>

Hospital San mugo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas

Ala de maternidad

Londres

6:40 a.m

He aquí un hombre que nunca entendería a las mujeres, a penas ayer sabía que su hermana seguía enojada con él y Hermione porque no se querían separar, y ahora, la llama para hablar a solas.

¿Todas eran así de bipolares? Ron suponía que se volvían así cuando agarraban confianza. Sus múltiples conquistas estaban dispuestas a seducirlo y complacerlo y no hacían berrinches ni cambianan de humor de un día para otro... pensándolo bien es probable qe lo hicieran, pero nunca se quedaba lo suficiente para verlo...

Se sintió un poco enfermo por lo que acababa de pensar, él no era uno de esos hombres que deja botadas a las chicas a su paso... ¿o si?... ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un mounstro?

Todo era culpa de Hermione por decirle que sí. Su plan había fallado. Estaba seguro de que la castaña lo iba a mandar a freir botubérculos cuando se enterara de su infidelidad, pero no lo hizo... y éso le terminó matando sus esperanzas de empezar de nuevo con...

Bueno, como sea, todo estaba hecho. Él y ella se casarían, se engañarían y tendrían bebés que probablemente no serían suyos. ¡Su vida se iba al caño por Merlín! ¿Y qué hacía él? Poner excusas estúpidas para salir del hospital y descargar su frustración en alguna cama... ¿Qué clase de hombre era?... ¡su hermana y su mejor amigo acababan de tener un hijo y en lo único que pensaba era en engañar a su prometida!

- ¡Ron! - Exclamó una cabeza castaña desde la puerta - Ginny quiere que pases - Le anunció Hermione con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro... Lo dicho: NUNCA entendería a las mujeres.

* * *

><p>Draco Narcisso Malfoy<p>

Café Monmouth

Frente al Borough Market

Londres

9:00 a.m

- ¿Granger? -

- Si Zabini, Granger... y si lo vuelves a repetir me voy a ver en la necesidad de sacar mi varita. -

- Es que es increíble. -

- ¿Y sabes por qué? - Inquirió Theodore Nott

- Aún no. No hemos hablado mucho -

- ¿Y Tori lo sabe? - Blaise Zabini tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ante ésta perspectiva.

- Si. - Afirmó el rubio rodando los ojos. - Se ha puesto como loca. ¿Te acuerdas cuando la capitana de las Avispas de Wimbourne nos rogó para deshacerse de Krum? -

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tori y su hermana cotillearon de lo lindo por meses. - Recordó Nott con una mueca. Zabini soltó una carcajada.

- Pues no se acerca ni un poco a lo que pasó anoche - Aseguró Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Mujeres! - Se carcajeó Zabini. - Son tan divertidas - Los tres rieron. Sobretodo Draco.

Estaba de buen humor. ¿Por qué no estarlo? No es que le importara mucho la vida sentimental de la comadreja y el ratoncillo de biblioteca. Pero era divertido sin dudarlo. Es decir ¿Cuántos periódicos y revistas los ponían de ejemplo? "La pareja perfecta" "Juntos desde siempre y para siempre" "La historia de Amor del siglo"... Y era como si la vida le restregara en la cara su felicidad. Y ahora... Draco sentía que había probado un punto: El amor está casi extinto. Con éste feliz pensamiento en mente, se dirigió a su edificio donde como era de esperarse, se encontraba su socia conteniéndose de dar saltitos de emoción.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

West End Lane Books

West Hampstead

Londres

11:30 a.m

¡Ah libros! ... Ante todo, Hermione nunca había podido dejar de leer. Podía pelearse con Ron, y podía emborracharse, pero al llegar a casa, siempre leía un buen libro. Cuando estaba desempleada (como ahora) se dedicaba a leer.

_"Si sigues así todo lo que gane se nos va a ir en libros"_ Le decía Ronald. Pero a Hermione no le importaba. Amaba sus libros... Y por eso estaba ahí... hubiera podido ir a Flourish & Blotts pero no tenía ganas del mundo mágico por ahora... sólo quería salir de casa y leer un rato. Estaba escogiendo al final algo que le llamó la atención...

_Riing! ¡Riiiiiiing! ¡RIIINGG!_

- ¿Diga? - Contestó fastidiada.

- ¡Granger! Soy Malfoy -

- Malfoy... estoy ocupada. - Él bufó al otro lado del teléfono.

- No pienso quitarte mucho tiempo de tu valiosa vida -

- Sigo ocupada... es mejor que llames más tarde, o mejor aún... nunca -

- ¡Oh vamos Granger! Lo único que quiero es que tengamos una cita -

- ¿Cita? ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando? -

- Granger, Granger. Siempre es tan fácil tomarte el pelo. - Se rió Malfoy - Quiero que concretemos nuestra cita de trabajo... ya sabes... para arreglar tu asunto -

- Oh - Hermione se sonrojó. Bueno era que él no estuviera ahí para verla. - Vale ¿cuándo? -

- Hoy a las tres en Finnigan's -

- Bien -

- Bien... oye... si no es mucha curiosidad ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te mantenía tan ocupada? -

- No te interesa Malfoy -

- Va a ser que sí... tengo que saberlo todo sobre ti y sobre la comadreja... recuerda que soy un profesional -

- ¿Es por eso que te gusta tanto tu trabajo? ¿Porque puedes meterte en la vida de las personas y arruinarlas? -

- Si... Y porque pagan bien -

- Te voy a colgar ahora Malfoy -

- ¡NO! ¡Por favor! - Exclamó angustiado, y segundos después se rio. Hermione colgó. No podía ser que estuviera atrapada y con ése imbécil para ayudarla... No habría manera de que trabajaran juntos... Hermione suspiró pensando en el vestido que llevaba en las profundidades de su bolsa y que planeaba devolver ése mismo día... Si todo dependía de que Malfoy y ella cooperaran... Jamás se libraría de Ron...

* * *

><p>1:20 p.m<p>

Draco Narciso Malfoy

Primer despacho a la derecha

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated

Londres

- ¡Draki! - Gritó una voz en el pasillo de Malfoy Inc. La secretaria rodó los ojos y la dejó pasar.

- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso Pans? -

- Es divertido ver tu cara... y las de los demás - Contestó Pansy Parkinson encogiéndose de hombros - Tu secretaria muere por ti - Agregó.

- ¿A qué debo tu horripilante presencia? - Inquirió Draco Malfoy sonriendo. Ella le sacó la lengua antes de contestarle.

- Pues a que gracias a tu asquerosa compañía me han regresado otro vestido de novia... Vas a arruinarme Narci -

El rubio hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre, pero con Pansy no se molestó en reprochárselo.

- ¿Te voy a arruinar? ¡Pero si vendes vestidos a diestra y siniestra! Astoria y su hermana nunca usan otro diseñador... y a mis oídos a llegado el rumor de que Weaslette también ha caído en tus redes -

- Ése no es el punto... ¿Por qué no quieres que la gente sea feliz? - Preguntó con gesto teatral.

- Pans... Estoy seguro de que podríamos hablar de cosas sin sentido por horas hasta que me dijeras lo que de verdad vienes a hacer... pero voy a ahorrarnos ése tiempo... Si, estoy separando a Weasley y a Granger -

- Vaya - Suspiró la morena.

- ¿Vaya? Esperaba que saltaras de un lado para otro e hicieras millones de preguntas -

- ¿Desde cuándo me comporto como una vulgar Griffindor? -

- Es lo que Tori hizo - Se encogió de hombros el rubio. Ninguno de los dos habló en un tiempo. Draco se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Normalmente era un libro abierto para él...

- Era un vestido hermoso. - Suspiró Pansy - El vestido más bello que jamás he diseñado -

Draco la miró con la boca abierta. Ni en sueños hubiera pensado que la morena actuara de ésa manera al recibir una "noticia jugosa".

- En fin Drakes me voy... asumo que Hermione va a ir hoy a entregar su vestido - Y apresurada salió del lugar.

- ¡Ey Pans! Vamos por un café... que alguien se encargue del vestido de Granger -

- No no... es que yo... -

- ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo? -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por que me estas negando un café por primera vez en cinco años -

Pansy Parkinson no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo. Y no porque estuviera ocultando algo... ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>2:45 pm<p>

Harry James Potter

Ministerio de Magia

Sala de café del departamento de Aurores

Londres

- Entonces ¿ya no vas a molestarme con el asunto de Hermione? -

- No. Espero que recapacites antes de la boda. Pero ya no te voy a presionar, a ninguno, si quieren destruir sus vidas... adelante -

- No estamos destruyendo nuestras vidas - Aseguró el pelirrojo sin mucha convicción

- Saben que los dos son mis hermanos. Y nada me hubiera gustado más que verlos casados... cuando se amaban Ron... -

- Dijiste que ya no ibas a meter tus narices donde no te llaman Potter -

- ¿Potter? -

Ambos se rieron. A pesar de cualquier cosa, Ronald siempre sería su mejor amigo. Por eso intentaba convencerlo de que no cometiera un error, y se sentía mal de no haber seguido insistiendo... Amaba a Ginny... incluso antes de darse cuenta... pero a veces ésa mujer podía ser... mira que ¡Malfoy! de todos los hombres... ¡Malfoy!... de todas las ayudas posibles... ¡Malfoy!. Harry sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos. Después de todo la compañía del hurón era muy exitosa. Y a pesar de que todos sabían que existía, nadie sospechaba que estaba en un "proyecto M" hasta una semana después de que sus parejas los terminaban... así de poderoso era... Había historias de que incluso algunos habían sido inducidos a terminar con sus parejas, aunque antes hayan proclamado amarlas... y ésto debido al "proyecto M"...

Pensando en ésto se acordó de que alguno de sus amigos tenía que sufrir... Que no se malinterprete, terminar era lo mejor que podían hacer. Pero sabía que no lo habían hecho por culpa, por el pasado, por el lazo irrompible que había entre ambos, por miedo... y al final, el dique que le habían puesto a sus emociones tendría que ceder... Y Harry no quería estar ahí... es más... quería estar a miles de kilómetros.

- ¿Qué te pasa amigo? - Inquirió Ron

- Me quedé pensando - Contestó Harry apurado. Siempre había sido malo para mentir, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no notó nada.

- Eso es nuevo -

- Muy chistoso Ronald -

* * *

><p>3:15 pm<p>

Hermione Jane Granger

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón Héroes (paralelo al Diagon, y creado después de la guerra)

Londres

La castaña suspiró, otra vez. Si él no llegaba en cinco minutos, se iría. Normalmente no se obsesionaba tanto con la puntualidad, pero ésta vez, cada segundo que pasaba la hacía cambiar de opinión.

Contratar a Malfoy para que la separar de Ron había sonado descabellado la primera vez que lo pensó... pero ahora, que llevaba veinte minutos sentada sin nada más que hacer que esperar al rubio (por que el lugar estaba misteriosamente vacío), sonó aún peor. No había otra explicación ¡Había perdido la cabeza! ¿De verdad iba a dejar a Ron? ¿A su soporte? ¿Iba a decirle adiós después de todo lo que pasaron? ¿Y si él todavía la amaba? ¿Y si ella lo amaba?...

Decidida caminó hacia la chimenea, y a medio camino se regresó... No. Ella no lo amaba, y si él lo hubiera hecho, no la hubiera engañado en primer lugar. Se quedaría, y aguantaría a Malfoy lo que fuera para no pasar el resto de su vida atada mágicamente a Ronald Weasley.

Se volvió a sentar y observó su reloj. A penas habían pasado dos minutos... A lo mejor si ella hubiera hecho algo... si hacía algo... si le pedía perdón, si lo hablaban con madurez... se podía resolver... Si. Lo resolverían... estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

De nuevo, y con convicción caminó a la chimenea para salir de ahí, pero antes de tomar los polvos flu tuvo otro momento de indecisión, y cuando volvía a la mesa, una firgura esbelta y aristocrática salió de la chimenea envuelta en llamas verdes.

- ¿Ya te ibas? - Preguntó él al verla parada.

- Eres muy impuntual - Se limitó a contestar ella sentándose con los brazos cruzados

- Lo lamento su alteza -

Hermione le hizo una mueca, y el rubio le hizo otra. Continuaron con su guerra de miradas fulminantes hasta que Seamus Finnigan les entregó el menú con la boca abierta.

- Se te va a meter algo Finnigan - Le espetó Draco.

- Es que... - Y señaló a Hermione - ¿Es una de tus clientes? -

- No Finnigan... estamos teniendo una comida romántica y después me la voy a llevar a la cama - Ironizó el rubio.

- Pero... la invitación me llegó hace días - Balbuceó Seamus confundido.

- Seamus... yo... apreciaría tu discreción - Rogó Hermione

- Mi amigo Finnigan hizo un juramento inquebrantable. - Al ver la cara de la castaña Malfoy elaboró - Aquí traigo a todos mis proyectos Granger. ¿Crees que te llevaría a cualquier lugar sabiendo que la prensa te persigue?... aunque ahora que lo pienso... si tuviéramos una aventura, a lo mejor Weasley te deja... Y todos saldríamos ganando -

Seamus, que seguía ahí rodó los ojos. y dijo:

- Sea lo que sea Herms, ustedes lo pueden solucionar... son la pareja perfecta -

Esta vez fue Draco quien rodó los ojos.

- Dos cafés Finnigan... y que me los traiga la camarera del trasero grande -

Seamus y Hermione bufaron.

- Ahora... a lo que venimos. Quiero toda tu información y la de Weasley. Sobretodo la de Weasley...Quiero que me digas lo que lo hace feliz, lo que lo pone triste, lo que lo enoja, lo que lo hace llorar, que me cuentes de su familia, de sus amigos. Todo lo que creas importante... ésta es la parte crucial Granger. Confío en que me darás las herramientas suficientes... -

Le entregó una serie de frascos a Hermione para que pusiera ahí sus recuerdos. De su infancia, de Hogwarts, de la guerra... y los de Ron.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sacarle recuerdos a Ron de todo eso? - Inquirió ella dando un sorbo a su café y poniendo cara de repugnancia al ver que la chica que los trajo se contoneaba para Malfoy.

- ¿No tienes imaginación? - El rubio sonrió ante la cara de confusión de Hermione. - SEXO Granger... seguro que has oido hablar de éso -

- Ron y yo no hemos tenido sexo desde hace meses... - Se tapó la boca enseguida. ¿Cómo es que...? - ¡ASQUEROSO HURÓN! ¿VERITASERUM? ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? - _Plaff _Una cachetada cayó en la blanca mejilla de Draco.

- Deberías dejar de hacerles eso a tus clientes Malfoy - Le gritó Seamus por encima de la barra mientras el otro chico se sobaba. - Todos reaccionan igual... uno incluso le lanzó la mesa - Agregó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Todos mienten - Afirmó Draco encogiéndose de hombros. - Y prefiero ahorrarme esa parte, sobretodo contigo Granger... ahora. Regularmente les doy un tiempo a mis clientes para recopilar ésta información pero debido a que casi no tienes tiempo... necesito todo ésto para mañana. -

- ¿Mañana? -

- Mañana Granger -

Hermione suspiró... iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

><p>6:00 pm<p>

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

Ron había tenido un día pesado en la oficina. Muchas guardias. Y un estúpido que había desequilibrado la escoba de su jefe porque no lo había promovido. El hombre había muerto y habían estado días resolviendo el caso.

Al pelirrojo no le gustaba el papeleo. No le gustaba hablar con implicados... Le gustaba detener sospechosos, luchar contra maleantes... incluso interrogar ignotos. Pero le fastidiaba sentarse a escribir su reporte.

"Le diré a Hermione que me ayude con él" Siempre le asaltaba éste pensamiento, y después se acordaba de que Hermione ya no lo ayudaba con nada. Sólo le causaba más problemas de hecho.

Entró a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. La ducha sonaba. Se preguntó porqué insistían en dormir en la misma cama. Se preguntó porqué insistían en casarse...

Hermione sacó la cabeza del baño.

- Ron... pásame una toalla por favor - Se fingió dormido, no quería levantarse. La espalda lo estaba matando, y la cabeza le quería doler, y además se iba a tener que quedar toda la noche despierto escribiendo el estúpido reporte.

- ¡Ron! - Gritó la castaña, pero él no se movió.

Al final, hizo lo inesperado. Salió desnuda del baño y buscó en el cesto de ropa limpia una toalla. Hace mucho que Ronald no la veía como mujer. Bueno, hace mucho que no la veía y punto. Ella no se había dejado tocar por él desde que se comprometieron. A lo mejor fue por eso que se excitó rápidamente. Hermione le gustaba, le fascinaba, ella hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo hirviera...

- Hermione - dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Sí? -

- Ven a la cama -

Él vio la duda en sus ojos. Y también, con gran alivio, vio la aceptación.

...

Más tarde esa noche, cuando se despertó por su snack nocturno, se sintió como hace tiempo que no se sentía. ¡Podía funcionar! ¡Lo suyo con Hermione podía funcionar!

_Riiing Riiing_

El pelirrojo escudriñó la habitación antes de responder. Hermione estaba probablemente en el baño.

_- ¿Bueno? - _susurró

- ¿Won Won? -

- ... -

No. Definitivamente lo suyo con Hermione no iba a funcionar. No mientras _ella _existiera.

* * *

><p>11:30 pm<p>

Hermione Jane Granger

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

Salió de la cama son sigilo y se dirigió al baño. Guardó todos los frascos delicadamente en su interminable bolsa. Había obtenido todos esos recuerdos a un precio muy caro. Se sacudió incómoda y algo disgustada consigo misma. Había jurado que no iba a volver a tener relaciones con Ronald hasta que quisiera un hijo... y probablemente ni entonces... y ahora aquí estaba...

De la repulsión pasó a la culpa... ¿Y si él pensaba que era una tregua? ¿Que le estaba dando esperanzas?

_Riing Riiing_

¿Teléfono? ¿El suyo? ¿Y si era Malfoy? Asustada pegó su oreja a la puerta

- ¿Bueno?... ¿qué?... Ah... Me asustaste... Por un momento sí... Debería saber que eras tú... No no, es que han pasado cosas y... algo así... si... si... está bien, te veo mañana... Te amo -

Te... amo... Hermione se hundió en su miseria por otra hora antes de volver a la cama.

El amaba a otra. Ella le estaba deteniendo... Por más que quisiera salir ahora y decirle que se fuera, que se largara con su "amor" no pudo... ¿por qué?... porque le daba miedo quedarse sola. Le daba miedo que si terminaba con Ron de ésa manera, Harry y Ginny la iban a odiar...

Se quedó tirada en el suelo del baño, hasta que le castañearon los dientes de lo frío que estaba. Lentamente se metió entre las sábanas y dejó que la abrazara. Y lloró. otra vez. Por Ronald Weasley. Otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué sugieren? :D Yo sugiero un review :) Para que me motiven a no hacer deberes y mejor me ponerme a escribir el próximo cap :D Jaja <strong>

**p.d. No es quien ustedes creen**


	3. Seis Días para la Boda

**Yey! Al fín he podido actualizar... :) me ha gustado, pero ustedes díganme qué les ha parecido :D... Ah! y por cierto... Lavender Brown no figura en ésta historia como novia o amor de Ron eh? :) Adivinen quién es... está bien fácil :D**

* * *

><p>XXXXX XXXXXXXXX<p>

y XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Ubicación exacta desconocida

Londres

9:40 a.m

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó una voz en el teléfono.

- No sé - Contestó la otra voz.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? -

- Aunque los separen, Ronald va a seguir dándose "la buena vida". -

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -

- Soy sólo una aventura para él... me lo ha dejado muy claro -

- Él te ama -

- _Dice_ que me ama - Suspiró la segunda voz. - No es lo mismo -

- ¿y... qué pasaría si no lo logra? -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Si Draco no los separa -

- Tiene garantía del 80% - Aseguró la segunda voz quitándole importancia al asunto. Su amiga casi podía verla sacudiendo su mano.

- Pero a veces falla - Insistió la primera voz - ¿Y qué si éso pasara? ¿Irías a la boda y pondrías buena cara? -

- ... -

- ¿Piénsalo si? - Aconsejó la primera voz - Lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar a muerte es el amor -

- No me metas ideas Potterianas en la cabeza mujer... no hay nada que pensar... no pienso volver a destruirme por un chico -

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No otra vez la fase quejumbrosa! -

- ¡No me estoy quejando! Ya sabes que éso ya quedó atrás... ahora es como mi hermano -

- Vale... - Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambas pensaban.

- ¿Crees que se meta con Granger ahora que puede? - Preguntó la primera voz en tono confidente.

- ¡Cómo no! -

Ambas rieron.

- Sería irónico - Dijo una de ellas - Weasley y yo, y él y Granger -

- Eso nunca pasará -

- Lo sé... -

- Me refiero a Draco y Hermione... nunca jamás... Hermione no se dejaría -

- ¿Tú crees?... Yo digo que sí... después de todo, ninguna se le ha ido viva al gran Draco Malfoy... ni tú... -

- ¡Oh... basta!... debo irme, acaba de llegarme una lechuza urgente -

- Vale adiós -

- Adiós -

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón de los Héroes

Londres

11:00 a.m

- ¿Qué tal tu noche Granger? - preguntó Draco Malfoy esperando a que su acompañante se sentara, como todo un caballero.

- No es de tu incumbencia - Espetó ella sin mirarlo, en parte porque le fastidiaba mucho, y en parte porque sus ojos seguían algo irritados por la nochecita que se cargó... y no tenía ganas de que Malfoy metiera sus narices albinas en el asunto... desafortunadamente para ella, era tarde.

- Siempre tan sensible - Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos - Finnigan, dos cafés -

- Sin veritaserum, si no es mucho pedir -

Seamus se rió y Draco le dirigió una mueca.

- No acostumbro hacer el mismo truco dos veces Granger... en ningún aspecto de mi vida... si sabes a lo que me refiero - Insinuó él riendo por dentro. Le gustaba molestar a la castaña... y además estaba cobrando por ello... tal vez hasta lo hubiera hecho gratis... no, no tanto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, no quería pelear, no tenía ganas. Los ojos grices de Draco la miraron interrogantes, ¿desde cuando Hermy Grangy repi-pí sin amigos no se ponía a la defensiva por cualquier cosa?

- ¿Te encuentras bien Granger? - Él mismo se sorprendió un poco. Lo había dicho sin pensar, como se lo hubiera dicho a Astoria o a Pansy si las veía mal... La chica sentada enfrente de él abrió ligeramente la boca y luego checó su reloj.

- No... - Murmuró fingiendo que consultaba más de cerca su reloj - Según los mayas todavía falta para el apocalipsis... pero parece que estoy viviendo el principio del fin... Draco Malfoy siendo amable... -

- Ésa fue una respuesta muy tonta... no sueles ser tonta (ése es tu mayor defecto si quieres mi opinión)... a ti te pasa algo - Le dijo Draco con tono acusador y señalándola con el dedo.

- ¿No ser tonta es mi mayor defecto? -

- No te vayas por la tangente Granger... ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ¿Por qué tan interesado en saber qué me pasa? -

- Porque eres mi sujeto. -

- ¿Tu sujeto? - Hermione alzó una ceja. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. - Dime por qué no ser tonta es mi mayor defecto y yo te digo qué me pasa -

- No ser tonta es tu mayor defecto, porque aunque una buena y profunda conversación siempre es buena, también es divertido que aunque la chica con la que saliste no entienda ni una palabra de lo que dices, intente compensarlo vistiéndose bien, y arreglándose el cabello, y riéndose de tus chistes y batiendo sus pestañas y rozándose contra ti de vez en cuando y... -

- ¿Osea, que mi mayor defecto es no ser una zorra? -

- Si quieres verlo así Granger... pero lamento informarte que así funciona el mundo de los hombres... deberías preguntarte si no fue por eso que Weasley fue perdiendo interés en ti - El rubio supo al instante que había dicho una estupidez... pero desde que se había sentado en ésa mesa, con ésa castaña, su boca parecía actuar por sí sola... Sorpresivamente, Hermione sonrió.

- Malfoy... - Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y poniéndose muy seria, como si le fuera a revelar el más grande secreto de la vida - Eres un rematado imbécil.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar como un torbellino.

- Mira, me gusta lo que me pagas por tener tus reuniones aquí y todo... pero no te quiero ver haciéndole más canalladas a Herms... Ella es tierna, dulce, es lista, es chispeante, es una persona increíble, y... -

- Ya lo sé Finnigan. - Lo cortó Malfoy molesto, metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó un puñado de monedas, ni siquiera se detuvo a contarlas, las puso en la mesa y salió de ahí revolviéndose el pelo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil trabajar con Hermione "dientes de castor" Granger?

* * *

><p>Ginevra Molly Weasley<p>

Casa Potter

Little Chrome (Villa mágica cercana a Godric's Hollow)

Inglaterra

11:47 a.m

El timbre resonó en la casa. La pelirroja se dirigió pesadamente a la puerta. Odiaba cuando venían a visitarla tan inoportunamente. James Sirius no había dejado de llorar en toda la mañana, y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Le había dado de comer tres veces, lo había cambiado otras tres y lo había cargado, le había hecho caras graciosas, le había cantado... Y no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿QUÉ? - Espetó Ginny Potter en la cara de su visitante. Pero cuando la reconoció, el corazón se le encogió y todo su enojo se fue por la chimenea. - ¿Qué sucede Herms? ¿Qué te hizo? -

- ¡M-me dijo co-sa-cosas ho-horrib-bles Ginn! -

- Es un idiota nena, no le hagas caso -

- L-lo sé. Pe-pero no me pue-pue-do des-hacer de él -

- ¿Ah no?... - Inquirió la menor de los Weasley con un tono de regañina como el que usaba su madre. - ¿No habíamos tenido ya ésta discusión y me juraste que habías hablado con... ya-sabes-quién? - Terminó en un susurro, como si el nombre del rubio estuviera prohibido en su casa.

- ¿De quién ha-hablas Ginn? - Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- ¿De quién hablas tú? -

- ¡DE MALFOY! - Gritó la castaña y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Ginny reprimió una carcajada. No porque le gustara ver a su amiga así, pero era gracioso que estuviera llorando por Malfoy para variar y no por Ron. Además eso significaba que un poco de helado e insultos contra toda la parentela de Malfoy servirían para consolarla.

- Venga Herms, pasa -

El llanto de James Sirius ahogó el ofrecimiento que su madre hacía de té, o agua, o cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué tiene James? -

- No lo sé - Admitió Ginny frustrada.

Ambas fueron al cuarto del pequeño. Los berridos se intensificaban. Hermione le sobó un poco su pequeña barriguita, y el bebé hizo un gesto extraño y siguió berreando. La castaña sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, para en seguida mecerlo y darle golpecitos en la espalda. James Sirius eructó graciosamente, como sólo los bebés lo hacen y milagrosamente, dejó de llorar.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar aquello tan simple?. La ojimiel se rió de su amiga, hasta que ésta recuperó el habla.

- Eso fue tan... tonto - Aseguró la pelirroja - Entonces Herms, ya que me humillaste frente a mi bebé, ¿quisieras un poco de té, o jugo de calabaza, o leche, o cerveza de mantequilla? -

Hermione se rió de nuevo. Ginny se contagió, y al poco James Sirius también lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso (na: no me odien) Malfoy

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

11:45 a.m

- ¿Ya regresaste? - Preguntó su socia desde detrás de su escritorio.

- No Astoria - Repuso el rubio rodando los ojos.

- Delicado - Murmuró ella.

- Preguntadora de cosas obvias - Respondió él.

- Amargado -

- Aburrida -

- Fresco -

- Rubia -

- Rubio -

- Rubia _teñida _-

Astoria abrió la boca, como si ése fuera el insulto más grande del mundo. Su hechizo fue exitosamente repelido por Draco, quien se echó a reir.

- Sólo preguntaba porque tardaste muy poco - Aclaró la rubia _natural _ordenando los papeles que había hecho volar el hechizo que había rebotado en su escritorio.

El rubio _también natural _hizo un sonidito despectivo y se revolvió el cabello de nuevo. Astoria lo observó y lo interrogó con la mirada.

- Granger - Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Granger? ¡Me dijiste que habías ido con Clearwater! - Le acusó su socia.

- No quería que insistieras en acompañarme -

- Naaarci - Se quejó la chica. - La principal ventaja de éste trabajo es ser pagada para fisgonear en las vidas ajenas... y la vida de Granger siempre ha sido tan... _privada_ - Agregó haciendo un gesto que claramente indicaba que las vidas privadas eran una costumbre terrible y que debía ser erradicada.

- No me interesa. No te quiero fisgoneando en el caso Granger -

- ¿Por queeee? - Insistió Astoria

- Por que no - Dijo Draco tajante y endureció la mirada. La rubia lo dejó por la paz (por el momento.) Y cambió un poco de tema

- ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?... ¿O acaso eso también es secreto de estado? -

- Ofendí a Granger y salió por piernas de Finnigan's -

Astoria sonrió. - Eres un bruto - le dijo a su socio - ¿Qué le dijiste? -

- Que seguramente Weasley había perdido interés en ella porque no se arregla como es debido -

Draco sabía que era malo decirle éso a una chica. Pero cuando vio la cara de Astoria, supo que había sido peor que malo...

- No le dijiste éso - Susurró la chica.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y prendió su... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Compactadora? ¿Campatadora? ¿Encartadora?... bueno, la máquina muggle que utilizaba para organizar los pensamientos de sus clientes. Astoria volvió a su trabajo sabiendo que por el momento no iba a obtener más palabras del rubio.

Draco observó la pantalla de su ¿Competidora? sin verla realmente, divagando mientras vertía los recuerdos que Granger había dejado en la mesa en el pensadero a su lado...

Un mago extraño, científico según él, estuvo haciendo investigaciones patrocinadas por las corporaciones Malfoy. Cuando éstas se vinieron abajo, él accedió a seguir investigando para Malfoy Inc. en su lugar... y le había servido de mucho... entre otras cosas, estaba ésta... ¿Conmutadora?... que estaba ¿conbetada? a un pensadero, y podías ver los recuerdos en la pantalla sin necesidad de meterte en ellos, lo cual Draco encontraba por demás fastidioso, pues a veces tenía que caminar con su sujeto por horas, o tenía que lidiar con recuerdos realmente largos, pues sus dueños no se tomaban la molestia de editarlos.

En la ¿Conservadora? en cambio podías adelantarlos y atrasarlos y ponerles pausas... "Lo principal, es que el cable del pensadero al aparato, con un poco de magia, trasforma los recuerdos a formato .avi, lo que permite a la computadora (¡Claro... computadora!, así se llamaba) reproducirlos como si fueran videos normales." Le había dicho éste científico. Draco no había entendido mucho las cosas técnicas, pero aprendió las funciones básicas del artilugio y ahora le encantaba.

En ése momento,se reproducía un recuerdo recién adquirido de Granger, de hace dos años, que la mostraba a ella y a Weasley dando una entrevista para_ El Profeta _sobre el aniversario de la guerra. La entrevista terminaba con una rápida sesión de fotos.

En la última parte del recuerdo, se besaban. Draco apartó su mirada asqueado. Pero de repente, un impulso lo hizo regresar el recuerdo y ponerle pausa al momento del beso. Un investigador siempre ve en donde no debe, y encuentra lo que nadie quiere que se encuentre, y Draco era un buen investigador. Por eso, se quedó algo embobado viendo la imágen, no porque no podía concebir lo guapa que se veía en ése recuerdo la castaña, sino porque era un buen investigador... Ella tenía un poco de colorete, su cabello estaba arreglado, y su boca relucía por el labial... ¿Su boca relucía por el labial?. El rubio sacudió la cabeza y enfocó su atención en Weasley... estaba besando a Hermione, pero tenía los ojos abiertos, y veía a alguien detrás de ella. En sus ojos había deseo y... una chispa extraña que a Draco le dio cus cus.

- ¿Astoria? -

- ¿Hmm? -

- Necesito que identifiques una mirada -

- Claro -

Astoria Greengras era buena con los sentimientos, ella sabía cuando alguien lo pasaba mal, o cuando alguien lo pasaba bien, o cuando alguien mentía... Incluso había hecho un estudio sobre el lenguaje corporal que a su socio le había parecido basura en un principio, pero para su negocio había resultado muy beneficioso.

- Amor - Dijo rotundamente después de echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Segura? -

- Mucho muy segura... me pregunto... - Pero no continuó.

- ¿Qué te preguntas? -

- Nada, nada -

- Astoriaaa -

- Es que... me pregunto porqué me dejaste ver uno de los videos ultramegaarchirecontra secretos - Dijo ella para desviar el tema.

- ¿Videos? - Preguntó su socio callendo en la trampa.

- Recuerdos pues. -

- Porque eres buena con éstas cosas... pero no te acostumbres. Éste es mi caso Astoria -

- Si, si - Accedió ella, evidentemente con el pensamiento en otro lado.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Casa Potter

Little Chrome

Inglaterra

1:13 p.m

- ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy entonces? - Inquirió Ginny. Ambas estaban sentadas en el salón. La pelirroja daba de comer a su bebé mientras la castaña bebía poco a poco su Licuado Fortescue de Todos los Sabores (que cambia de sabor cada vez que le das un trago)

- Insinuó que no me arreglo lo suficiente para provocar alguna reacción masculina favorable -

- Bueno Herms... -

Los ojos de la castaña se encendieron con furia - ¿Bueno Herms?... ¿Tú también lo piensas Ginevra Weasley? -

- No... osea... siempre te ves bonita... es sólo que desde que tú y Ron se comprometieron, pues, ya ninguno de los dos hace esfuerzos por agradar al otro ¿Me explico?. Creo que inconscientemente se repelen -

Hermione suspiró. ¿Cómo quería Ginny que se arreglara para un hombre que la había engañado y después, cínicamente le había propuesto matrimonio? Pero admitió para sus adentros que era posible que ya no le preocupara su aspecto. Se miró sus Jeans y su camiseta. Y no es que los Jeans y las camisetas no fueran un buen _look _sino que **ésos** Jeans y **ésa** camiseta no lo eran. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar a Malfoy en estúpido y sexy traje de ejecutivo.

- ¿Sabes qué Ginn? Draco Malfoy se va a tragar sus palabras -

Ginny sonrió. Le gustaba que Hermione tuviera ésa actitud enfadosamente decidida, como la que solía tener por el PEDDO antes de que Ron la censurara al respecto. Hace mucho que no veía ése brillo en sus ojos.

- Necesitas ir de compras Herms... Te acompañaría pero... -

- No te preocupes Ginn, ¡acabas de parir!. Ya has hecho suficiente abriéndome la puerta... por cierto... tengo que hablar seriamente con ése esposo tuyo que te deja todo el día sola en casa cuando no estás recuperada al cien... por muy mágica que seas Ginny, toda mujer debe descansar después de tener un bebé -

Ella sonrió. Hermione estaba de muy buen humor, tanto que cuando James Sirius le jaló un rizo al despedirse, ella lo cortó con un movimiento de varita y se lo entregó.

* * *

><p>Astoria Lisandra Greengrass<p>

El emporio del vestido Parkinson's

Callejón Redención (que también se abrió después de la guerra, detrás del callejón Diagon)

Londres

3:20 p.m

- ¿Tú qué dices Pans? - le preguntó a su mejor amiga, mientras daba vueltas para verse mejor.

- Me gusta, me gusta - Aseguró Pansy Parkinson levantando ambos pulgares.

- Claro, porque te lo voy a comprar a tí... - Se burló la rubia.

- No, en serio. Te sienta muy bien. Ése tono de verde siempre ha ido increíble con tus ojos. -

Astoria sonrió. Era muy cierto, no se veía para nada mal. Se bajó de la tarima con espejos y corrió al probador a ponerse otro vestido.

- ¿Pans? - Se escuchó su voz ahogada detrás de la puerta del vestidor

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Te acuerdas del aniversario de la guerra de hace dos años? -

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -

- ¿Te acuerdas de la entrevista cuando Granger y Weasley anunciaron su compromiso? -

- ¿A qué viene todo éso? -

- ¿Te acuerdas de en quién tenía puesto el ojo Weasley toda la noche? -

- ¡Explícate ahora mismo Astoria Greengrass! - Gritó la morena.

La aludida salió del probador con un vestido de temporada azul marino. Subió con parsimonia a la tarima y dijo:

- Hoy vi una foto interesante -

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Twilfitt & Tatting's

Callejón Diagon (o lo que quedó de él)

Londres

4:00 p.m

Estaba agotada de comprar. No sabía, de hecho, que podría comprar tanto. En un punto se sintió culpable porque era el dinero que Ron le había depositado en su cuenta, pero por otro lado, Ron era un gusarajo.

Se sentía bastante satisfecha de lo que había comprado. Había recorrido tiendas y tiendas desde el Viejo Callejón Milenario (el callejón más viejo de los callejones) hasta el callejón de los Héroes (el más nuevo). Sólo le faltaba pararse en la tienda de ropa más importante del momento: Parkinson's... pero no tenía ganas. Pansy seguro le preguntaría de su boda, y no creía poder soportarlo... Sobretodo porque le entraría la berborrea Slytheriana alabando su vestido, que era el mejor trabajo que había hecho y blá blá blá. Además, era muy arriesgado decirle a Parkinson que se cancelaba la boda, Ginny podía confiar en ella, y decir que al igual que las inspiraciones del Callejón Redención (entre ellas Draco Malfoy por mucho que le disgustara) ella no era como se le pintaba en el colegio, Hermione no sentía que fuera sinceramente cálida con ella.

Un sonidito de cámara interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Puso cara de fastidio... todo el día los fotógrafos la habían estado siguiendo. ¡Los muy brutos! Escondiéndose tras los periódicos y los carros. ¡Francamente!...

Ya se podía imaginar el siguiente encabezado: Hermione Granger se gasta el herario público (porque a los Aurores los pagaban los impuestos) en vestidos y zapatos... o Hermione Jane Granger se "deschonga"... o alguna patraña como ésas.

Pero no podía importarle menos. Ahora el mundo se daría cuenta de que podía haber sido una bruja irresponsable, despreocupada y tirada al vicio... pero que detrás de todo éso, estaba la Hermione valiente, creativa e inteligente... y ahora, había también una nueva Hermione, la Hermione que se compraba ropa que la hacía lucir espectacular sin ser vulgar, y que se compraba zapatos incómodamente altos y productos para el cabello...

¿Qué la había impulsado al cambio? Aunque se resistía a pensar que era obra de Draco Malfoy... tuvo que admitir que era obra de Draco Malfoy... sus palabras habían calado hondo en ella... ¿Por qué? Aún no se lo explicaba... él siempre había influido en ella... pero ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía de forma positiva. (Aunque no lo hubiera planeado así)

¿Quién sabe? Quizás Malfoy sí podría salvarla de Ron... y de sí misma...

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Nueva Mansión Malfoy

Parte mágica de Hampstead

Londres

Draco no había dejado de ver los recuerdos de Hermione. Era como un libro que te atrapa, sólo que mejor, porque lo podías ver... era como ésas pelícanas muggles...

Hermione de pequeña, con su cabello aún más alborotado que su madre insistía en peinar de colitas, con el efecto de que en lugar de tener un enorme arbusto uniforme sobre su cabeza, tenía dos arbustos deformes...

Hermione cuando hacía magia involuntaria en casa, antes de enterarse que era una bruja... la cara que ponía es la misma cara que pone ahora cuando está nerviosa o preocupada. Ahora Draco sabía que era porque antes se contenía para gritar de la sorpresa y alertar a los demás niños... y después se le había hecho costumbre.

Hermione con la profesora McGonagall explicándole a sus padres que su hija era especial.

Hermione en su primer año en Hogwarts. Era gracioso ver cómo lo había vivido ella. Draco había visto ya muchos recuerdos de gente en su primer año de Hogwarts, pero éste le maravilló. Porque Hermione quería con todas sus fuerzas encajar... sentía que si cerraba los ojos, todo aquello se iba a esfumar... Draco nunca vivió algo parecido, pues para él la magia siempre había sido real.

Hermione en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Draco sintió verguenza al ver éstos recuerdos. Una y otra vez él la llamaba sangresucia, delante de todos, para que lo supiera... para que se enterara de que no era más que un insecto en el parabrisas de su vida... un insecto que quería eliminar... Y se sintió horrible...

Hermione en su tercer año en Hogwarts... Y la culpa disminuyó un poco... ¡Se atrevió a golpearlo! ¡De lleno en su hermosa cara!... Se rió mucho en éste año. Pippote y su problema de dementores... ¡por favor!

Cuarto año, la verdad es que ése año había pasado sin pena ni gloria para él... Estaba muy enojado porque ¿cómo no? Cara rajada entró al torneo de los tres magos... no es que él hubiera querido entrar... pero tampoco quería que poty en el pote se llevara toda la atención de nuevo... también se divirtió a sus costillas ese año... Pero se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes... Weasley realmente amaba a Hermione en ése entonces... se portó como un zoquete en el baile con ella. Ésto lo hizo sentir un poco mejor por la castaña... al menos, el Rey Weasley sí la había amado... sacudió su cabeza... ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse bien por Granger? ¿Por qué estaba viendo ésos recuerdos con tanto embeleso?... Era sólo un sujeto más...

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Ingalterra

_Riing RINNNNGGG_

_- ¿Diga? -_

- Soy Malfoy -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Quería... - Su voz se fue apagando y Hermione no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué? -

- Ofrecerte una... -

- ¿Una qué? -

- Una d...a -

- ¿Qué?... mira Malfoy no te hagas el chistosito conmigo... si tiene algo que ver con el proyecto dímelo de una vez y si no pues buenas noches. -

- Discúlpame Granger -

- ¿Qué? -

- Mira Granger, no te hagas la chistosita conmigo, si me vas a disculpar, dilo de una vez, y si no pues buenas noches -

Hermione se rió.

- Bien, bien, Señor Malfoy... está disculpado -

- Pero no sólo por lo de hoy Granger... - Se escuchó la voz seria y apagada del rubio - por todo... - Concluyó.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos. Ella nunca creyó que viviría para ser testigo de Malfoy disculpándose.

- Me estás preocupando Malfoy... ¿no quieres que llame al 123*? -

- No seas tonta Granger... un Malfoy no se disculpa a menudo así que tómalo o déjalo. -

- Vaya... pues sí... lo que pasó pues ya pasó... Estoy segura de que podemos empezar de nuevo y que dentro de... -

- Corta el rollo Granger... tampoco seas cursi... en fin. Mañana en Finnigan's para terminar la reunión de la que saliste tan maleducadamente -

- ¿Maleduacadamente yo? - Se rió Hermione... No. Draco Malfoy nunca iba a cambiar. Extrañamente, no le importaba en absoluto, pues estaba descubriendo que dentro de su rudeza, era gracioso. - Bien, te veo mañana Draco -

- No no no no no no no no no... - Gritó la voz espantada del chico - Nada de Draco... - Aclaró. Hermione sonrió. ¡Al fin había algo que le molestaba!

- Lo que tú digas... DRACO... hasta mañana. - Y Hermione Colgó.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Reviews te quitan tiempo... pero a mí me alegran el día... has tu buena acción de hoy y deja un lindo Review :D<strong>

***123 es el número que decidí ponerle al número de emergencias mágico... algo así como el 911 de EUA o el 066 de donde vivo.**


	4. Cinco días para la Boda

**Buuu :( Está temblando a cada rato por aquí! :S... a cada rato suenan las alarmas sísmicas... pero esperemos que no pase nada :D... en fin, con el último temblor que hubo, suspendieron clases y aproveché para escribir el cap... porque de otra manera no me da tiempo jajajaja porque ésta semana empiezan los exámenes y buuuufff! :( pero basta de mí jeje... les dejo el cap**

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Último despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas Centrales de Malfoy Inc.

Londres

9:13 a.m

Ésa mañana, al llegar a la oficina, la cabeza del corporativo Malfoy había delegado todos sus otros casos a Astoria, indicándole que si no lo molestara a menos que fuera un asunto que de millones de galeones o muerte. Posteriormente, se había encerrado en su despacho privado (no el que compartía con su socia) y había procedido a tumbar los muebles y los papeles y gritar como poseso, aprovechando que la habitación estaba insonorizada.

Hermione "te perdono Malfoy, creo que tienes un buen corazón, no eres tan malo como pensaba, parece que sí has cambiado, espero para vernos mañana" Granger le había llamado DRACO...

No había podido dormir.

Su madre, Astoria, Pansy, Blaise, Theo... todos le dijeron que estaba exagerando, que no era para tanto... pero él, que siempre había sido Malfoy para ésa chica no podía concebir tanta familiaridad... es decir ¡Era ridículo por Morgana! ¡Se habían odiado desde siempre! ¡Nunca se habían aguantado! Y a decir verdad, ahora tampoco se llevaban precisamente de lo lindo... Entonces no entendía por qué diablos ésa mujer se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre de pila...

¿Es que no se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado?

Vale, que le había pedido perdón... pero no era para tanto... de hecho, no esperaba que ella le perdonara... de haber sido él no lo habría hecho... Y no le habría pedido perdón de no haber tenido ése nefasto impulso... ése asqueroso impulso Griffindoriano...

¿Se arrepentía? No, porque era un peso que venía cargando por mucho tiempo... pero ahora ella creería que él era una _buena persona... _el estómago se le revolvía de sólo pensarlo...

Pero no podía ser tan ingenua ¿Cierto? ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de su disculpa había una promesa de cambio? y la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo esperaba que la tratase después de aquello? Ciertamente no le diría Hermione... Y tampoco comenzaría a besar el suelo por donde pisaba como muchos otros lo hacían... ¿Y resistir el molestarla? Eso estaba fuera de discusión... disfrutaba su _relación _(a falta de una mejor palabra) con Granger porque era única, era divertida, porque podía tomarle el pelo y enfadarla sin que le remordiera la conciencia... porque ella le atacaba también... ¿Y si ahora ella simplemente cambiaba? ¿Si se volvía amable y risueña y encantadora con él?

No creía poder soportarlo... Por éso había hecho lo que hizo... por ésta semana, no se ocuparía de ningún otro caso... porque terminar el caso de Granger cuanto antes era lo mejor que podía pasarle a su salud mental...

Terminar el caso con Granger cuanto antes, lo liberaría de todo aquello.

Terminar el caso con Granger cuanto antes, devolvería las aguas a su cauce.

Terminar el caso con Granger cuanto antes impediría que se volviera la hermanita de la caridad en la que estaba empezando a convertirse por su culpa...

¡Maldita Hermione... Granger!

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

10:48 a.m

Lluvias de lechuzas habían aparecido en su casa desde las ocho de la mañana. Ronald se había enfurecido porque una de ellas le había robado su pan tostado. Había salido vociferando que ni en su casa podía tener paz.

Hermione no se había molestado en limpiar el desorden, y había dejado a las lechuzas acabarse el desayuno de su prometido mientras ella tomaba las revistas que le habían traído.

"Heroína_ del mundo mágico es vista comprando a diestra y siniestra en todas las tiendas del Londres"_

_"Hermione Granger ¿Tiene un problema de compras?"_

_"La prometida de Ron Weasley renueva su guardarropa a costa del salario del prominente Auror"_

_"¿Cómo nos afecta la fama? Hermione Granger, la historia de la heroína caida y sus desplantes y delirios de grandeza"_

Hermione suspiró y se enfrascó en escribir una carta a una de aquellas revistas que quería entrevistarla "para obtener su versión de los hechos".

_"Es triste que la única ocupación de las publicaciones de hoy en día sea divertir a la gente a expensas de la demás gente, en lugar de intentar inculcarle a la sociedad conocimiento real o valores. _

_Lo único que tengo que decir del día de ayer, es que efectivamente, compré ropa y efectivamente gasté muchos galeones, pero contrario a lo que ustedes y las demás "revistas informativas" pueden pensar... NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA y espero que de ahora en adelante metan sus "intelectuales" narices en asuntos realmente relevantes para la comunidad y no en la situación de mi guardarropa o mi monedero._

_Sinceramente suya, y con mis mejores deseos para usted y sus colaboradores._

_Hermione Jane Granger"_

Terminó esta, hizo otras dos, y estaba escribiendo una tercera, cuando su teléfono (que en realidad era su varita) sonó.

- ¿Herms? -

- ¿Ginn? ¿Qué pasa? -

- Andrómeda se ha llevado a James y a Teddy, y acaba de venir Ron por Harry... ¿Qué te parece si vienes y me enseñas lo que compraste "a expensas del prominente Auror" de mi hermano -

La castaña se emocionó de inmediato, cada que veía un vestido fabuloso, se preguntaba qué diría Ginny de él. Ahora, entre chillidos de emoción, ambas quedaron de verse a mediodía, para darle tiempo a la pelirroja de arreglarse el cabello, cambiarse la playera vomitada por James y darse un baño, y a Hermione de escribir sus cartas.

* * *

><p>Pansy Polly Parkinson<p>

Emporio del vestido Parkinson's

Callejón Redención

Londres

11:34 a.m

Pansy Parkinson chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que la hija de Blaise Zabini salía del probador a recibir los comentarios de su madre.

Cassandra Zabini no le caía mal en sí, era una niñita caprichosa, altanera, insufriblemente pedante y egocéntrica, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado a la morena, lo que más le molestaba de Cassandra Zabini, era su madre: Cho "Oye Blaise... ya sé que fue de una noche y todo, y comprenderás que yo no quería que pasara pero... estoy embarazada y ahora quiero dinero por mi silencio" Chang, que en ése momento, con su chillona voz le decía a su hija:

- No no no, ¡ése vestido está horrendo! pruébate uno más caro -

Afortunadamente para la asiática, Daphne Greengrass entró en el momento en que Pansy se había decidido a decir algo potencialmente hiriente y venenoso.

- Pans... tengo que hablar contigo - Expresó la mayor de las Greengrass con tono solemne. Las chicas se interrogaron con la mirada largo rato. Finalmente, la morena condujo a su amiga a la trastienda.

- ¿Es sobre Él? -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es sobre Él? -

- No tengo nada que decir. Y aunque lo supiera, sabes que no te lo diría -

- Tu y yo somos amigas de toda la vida -

- Astoria y yo somos amigas de toda la vida, tu y yo somos conocidas que fueron forzadas a ser amigas porque eran de la misma edad... Sabes que he llegado a apreciarte, y que en cualquier otra situación te apoyaría sin dudarlo... pero en éste caso, mi lealtad está con tu hermana. Y creo que lo sabes... Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿A qué mas has venido? -

- El corazón de mi hermana está lleno de ideales peligrosos. Astoria está enamorada del amor, nada más. -

- ¿A qué has venido? -

- Astoria se acuesta con Blaise desde hace un mes -

Pansy Parkinson abrió la boca. No era posible. Astoria jamás le haría eso... además Astoria estaba coladita por... no había razón para que... a menos...

- Vete de aquí Daphne -

- Sólo piénsalo, sabes que es cierto. -

- Lárgate Daphne -

- Pans... yo... -

- ¡FUERA!

* * *

><p>Ginevra Molly Wasley<p>

Casa Potter

Little Crhome

Inglaterra

12:00 a.m.

_Riiiing RiIIIiiiiIIIiiing RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!_

_- _¡Pasa Herms!... WOW - Exclamó la pelirroja al ver a su amiga. Se veía espectacular.

- ¿Te gusta? Es el primer modelo -

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Te odio tanto! Yo no me voy a poder poner conjuntos así al menos hasta dentro de un año... parezco una ballena Herms -

- Estás loca Ginny - Le aseguró Hermione - en todo caso, estabas como una ballena antes, cuando esperabas a James -

Ginny le dedicó una mirada sarcástica y les sirvió a ambas un poco de Vodka Sirenio, para iniciar la fiesta.

- No deberías tomar - Le reprendió la castaña.

- ¡Hermione! Ésto no se trata de mí, se trata sobre ti, sobre hacer que Malfoy se trague sus palabras, sobre hacer que mi hermano vea de lo que se va a perder y sobre hacer que todos en Gran Bretaña vallan tras tus huesitos. -

Hermione sólo sonrió, le había sentado muy bien el haber ido de compras. Hoy se había depilado como hace años no lo hacía, y se embadurnado con las cremas de antes, se había puesto rimel, delineador y gloss... se sentía nueva. Era nueva.

Y lo que decía Ginny le agradaba... sobretodo la parte en la que hacía que Malfoy se tragara sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Seamus Francis Finnigan<p>

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón Héroes

Londres

3:10 p.m

- ¿Te das cuenta Finnigan? Todas las mujeres son iguales - decía un rubio observando su reloj.

- No me sorprendería que no se apareciera... después de lo de ayer... -

- Imposible - Declaró Draco con un ademán.

Ambos hombres se callaron un momento, sumidos en sus pensamientos. El ojigris se retorcía las manos por debajo de la mesa, nervioso todavía, por Granger y la situación en la que estaban ahora.

- ¿Estás intentándolo con ella? - Preguntó de repente Seamus.

- No Finnigan. -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque sería inmoral... -

El Griffindor se rió ante la afirmación del rubio, pero no dijo nada más, de todas formas, si intentaba algo, él lo detendría. Hermione se merecía más que eso...

Seamus se preguntaba porqué la castaña había contratado a Malfoy... no es como si se supiera que ella y Ron iban mal, como sucedía con muchas de las parejas que solicitaban los servicios de Malfoy Inc... a lo que iba es que en ninguna entrevista, en ninguna foto, en ninguna fiesta, se les veía separados o descontentos... al contrario, siempre se besaban, se hacían cariños y se sonreían. ¿Entonces? A él le constaba que ellos siempre se habían gustado... también era un hecho que Ron era un cavernícola, y que no sabía cómo manejar sus hormonas... Todo el asunto de Lav Lav y Won Won era vergonzoso... ¿Habría sido por eso? ¿Acaso Ron había engañado a Hermione? ... No. No podía ser... porque en ese caso, el que hubiera contratado los servicios de Malfoy habría sido Ron... ¿Hermione? ... ¿Hermione había engañado a Ron? Ciertamente, eso era posible, ella había andado con Krum, y todavía se escribían... tal vez... Hermione engañó a Ron con Krum...

Seamus sacudió la cabeza disgustado consigo mismo, eso de trabajar con Malfoy no es bueno para la mente... uno comienza a maquilar ideas y tramas que no dejan nada bueno... sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos, era su asunto... y de hecho, si se separaban, él tal vez podía intentar algo con Hermione...

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Hermione Jane Granger

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón Héroes

Londres

3:20 p.m

La chimenea se encendió, y las llamas esmeralda revelaron a una de las chicas más hermosas que Draco hubiera visto jamás... Incluso tuvo que pestañear varias veces para convencerse de que era Granger. Cuando su cerebro procesó éste hecho, intentó recomponerse de inmediato.

- Llegas tarde Granger - Ella frunció el ceño.

- Lo lamento su majestad - Le imitó sentándose en la silla. Los músculos de la boca de Draco estuvieron tentados a formar una sonrisa, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

- Estuve estudiando tus recuerdos ayer Granger - comenzó el rubio intentando mirar un punto fijo en la pared y evitar distraerse con la piel de su sujeto, o su boca, o su discreto y por ello más frustrante escote - y creo que tengo una idea para separarte de Weasley. -

La cara de Hermione se tensó de inmediato, la verdad es que en las últimas horas no había pensado en Ronald y su situación... Vengarse de Malfoy era lo único que ocpupaba su mente.

- Yo... eh... si... - Fue lo único que su mente alcanzaba a responder... no sólo le afectaba que su separación con Ronald se acercara definitivamente. Por extraño que parezca, ella también estaba molesta porque Malfoy no había dicho nada sobre su nuevo look. Estaba segura que se burlaría, y que le diría algo como "Vaya Granger, al fin reconoces que tenía razón"... pero a penas le había dirigido una mirada...

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir un trabajo. - Siguió explicando el rubio con cara preocupada, pues no parecía que alguien estuviera atendiendo a sus palabras.

- Bien... - El corazón de Hermione se había detenido. Había pensado que Draco podía salvarla, no sólo de Ron, sino de la vida que llevaba... pero no se había puesto a pensar en si a él le interesaba un comino ayudarla en su vida... Ahora se daba cuenta de que era sólo el dinero lo que movía a un Malfoy... y le dolía... porque había esperado que no fuera así... había pensado... no mucho claro... pero sí se había planteado la posibilidad de ser _amiga _de Malfoy...

- Y ésto es muy importante Granger, tienes que mantenerlo, al menos hasta dentro de seis días - Terminó Draco intentando con éste comentario hacer que su acompañante reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

- Si... si -

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Hermione se había quedado sin color y una expresión vacía le asaltaba el rostro. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió al rubio, pues ésa expresión le había recordado vagamente a la maldición _Imperius _

- ¿Granger? - Se aventuró a decir Draco.

- ¿Si? - Contestó ella saliendo poco a poco de su ensimismamiento. La decepción se convirtió en molestia, la molestia en ira...

- Eso es todo -

- ¿Conseguir un trabajo? ¿Ése es el ingeniosísimo plan? - La ira, en más ira...

- Te voy a dar un guión para hoy en la noche, te lo aprendes y se lo dices a tu pareja. Pero para que el guión tenga sentido, vas a tener que conseguir trabajo hoy -

- ¿Hoy? - La ira en miedo...

- Te vas a casar en cinco días Granger... NO HAY TIEMPO... ¿Crees que puedas conseguir un trabajo hoy o quieres que piense en otro plan? -

- No Malfoy. Entonces ¿Me puedo ir ya? - El miedo en desesperación...

- ¿Qué hice ésta vez para enojarte? -

Hermione suspiró - Nada Malfoy... es sólo que... esperaba más de ti - Y la desesperación le recordó la decepción...

- ¡Es un buen plan! Ahora no lo parece... pero cuando sepas el resto te vas a dar cuenta de que es... -

- No hablo de eso, estoy segura que tu plan es bastante aceptable. - Aseguró la castaña levantándose de la mesa y cubriéndose la cara extrañamente - Es sólo que... lo que dijiste ése día... resulta que después de todo sí soy una tonta - Terminó ella con la voz inusualmente chillona y como la vez pasada, salió rápidamente del lugar sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley<p>

Hotel Le Corbusier

Paris

Francia

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? -

- Porque... ¿no sé si? No sé porque te traje... tal vez porque te amo - Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero lo dejó continuar - ¿Por qué no sólo lo disfrutamos...? como solíamos hacerlo -

- Te vas a casar Ronald -

- ¿De verdad? - Inquirió el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. La chica alzó una ceja evidentemente molesta hacia su rudeza - Lo siento... es sólo que... ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo más difícil? -

- No es difícil -

- Imagina que estás enamorado de alguien desde los once años, aunque no te des cuenta hasta los dieciséis, y que al llegar a los veinte, conozcas a la persona más maravillosa del universo, y engañes al amor de tu pasado por el amor de tu presente... le pidas matrimonio para darle una oportunidad decorosa de deshacerse de ti... y te diga que sí... ¿Cómo escapas a eso?... Si ella me ama, si ella no quiere terminar conmigo... yo... ella es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida... es como mi hermana... y... jamás le haría daño a propósito - Terminó Ron mientras se revolvía el cabello desesperado.

- ¿Y por qué la has engañado todos estos años? -

- Tengo la esperanza de que recapacite -

- Ella no te ama -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- ¡TE ENGAÑA! -

- Lo sé... está confundida -

- ¿Tú lo estás? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Te estás aferrando a Granger por razones ilógicas... Ronald, dime la verdad... ¿la amas? ¿Aunque sea un poquito? ¿Hay alguna parte de ti que sí se quiere casar con ella? -

- Si -

- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí - Y con un débil _pum _Ella desapareció, dejando a Ron con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos con tanta fuerza, que las uñas se le marcaban en los cachetes.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes de la Magia

Oficina de Desmemorizadores

Ministerio de Magia

Londres

4:00 p.m

- Lamento haberla hecho esperar Srta. Granger ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -

- Me gustaría ver... si tiene alguna plaza disponible - Inquirió la castaña un poco azorada, hacía tiempo que no se acercaba personalmente a nadie para pedir un empleo.

- ¡Por supuesto, Por supuesto Srta.! -

- ¡Excelente! hummm ¿Cuándo empezaría? - Hermione se maravilló de lo sencillo que había resultado aquello.

- Mañana mismo si le parece... estamos increíblemente cortos de personal de limpieza... ¡ya sabe cómo son éstas cosas! - Contestó el hombre viniendo de aquí para allá intentando atrapar un memorándum.

- De... ¿limpieza?... - Casi chilló - Yo estaba más bien pensando en un puesto de... desmemorizadora -

- Oh... - se paró en seco el jefe de Departamento, y como si de pronto deseara estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, susurró - me temo que eso va a estar algo más difícil -

- ¿No tiene vacantes? -

- Sí tenemos pero... ¿Está segura de que está capacitada? - Preguntó el hombre con aún menos aplomo. Hermione se irguió cual larga era y puso cara ofendida. Había estado ensayando, pues sabía que conseguir trabajo de la nada era casi imposible.

- Estoy perfectamente capacitada muchas gracias... -

- Es sólo que... en los últimos años... con su historial de trabajo... - La castaña sonrió ante ésto. Se lo había estado esperando... "Usted no logra mantener un trabajo más de dos días" era lo que realmente había querido decirle, pero como ya se dijo, había estado ensayando.

- ¿Usted hubiera preferido que me hundiera en la tristeza y la miseria de haber perdido tanto en la guerra? ¿Usted tiene alguna idea de lo que fue salir a luchar abiertamente contra Voldemort? -

- No... señorita Granger no es eso lo que quise decir... yo sólo... - El hombre empequeñecía lastimosamente ante la mirada de Hermione, - Bien, si llena la forma 412-A y hace el exámen, mañana le damos los resultados y si aprueba... puede comenzar a trabajar el miércoles -

- Muchas gracias Sr. Pillsworth -

Hermione se retiró algo apenada. No le gustaba mucho conseguir cosas por ése método, pero le gustara o no, era una Heroína de Guerra, y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

><p>Astoria Lisandra Greengrass<p>

Jardín de Rosas

Hyde Park

Londres

7:32 p.m

- ¿Es cierto? -

- Pans... no es lo que tú crees -

- Entonces es cierto -

- Sí, pero Pans -

- No me interesa Astoria... Me sería fácil hacerte lo mismo... pero no lo voy a hacer, porque si lo hago, es probable que también se "enamore" de mí -

* * *

><p><strong>jajajaja mucha intriga :D ¿Ya saben quién es la chica de Ron? MUY OBVIO :)... No dejes ésta página sin picarle por aquí abajo donde dice: Review this Chapter o un leprechaun visitará tu casa y desaparecerá todo tu dinero :D<strong>


	5. Cuatro días para la boda

**Lo sé, lo sé... no tengo perdón de Merlín, es que fueron las vacaciones, y perdí mi libretita de notas, y pues eso me desmotivó, además de que la escuela no me ha dejado en paz, como siempre... pero ya actualizé! awww por favor no me odien! jaja y sigan leyendo :D**

* * *

><p>Ronald Biluis Weasley<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

9:27 a.m

- No lo puedo creer -

Hermione le dedicó una mirada molesta, pero no dijo nada, siguió haciendo el desayuno.

- Y... ¿Cuándo empiezas? -

- Hoy -

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Herms - La aludida suspiró profundamente.

Ronald Weasley era muchas cosas, pero no era precisamente idiota, o al menos no tanto como para no notar que la actitud de su prometida había cambiado radicalmente. Ayer, se había gastado un dineral en ropa nueva y había conseguido un trabajo. Hoy, se había levantado temprano, y como hacía antes, se había acurrucado en el sofá a leer un libro... no parecía tener resaca, ni parecía haberse quedado despierta toda la noche llorando, tampoco había preguntado si iba a ir a comer hoy, o por qué había llegado hasta las tres de la mañana a la casa. Parecía como si la Hermione de la que se enamoró hubiera vuelto de unas largas vacaciones.

Observó largo rato a la mujer que tenía enfrente, hermosa ella, con su cabello enmarañado, su cara de sueño y sus pijamas enormes. ¿Por qué no le era suficiente? ¿Por qué no quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella?... No tenía nada de malo... es decir, sí era gruñona y mandona... pero no era eso lo que le había hecho irse con otra. Tampoco era que no le gustara físicamente, vamos que era una belleza y bastante buena en... las artes del amor... ¿Entonces?

_Algo_ había cambiado en aquel bar, aquél día, cuando vio a aquella muchacha llorando en la barra. _Algo_ en él se había removido... Un deseo gigante de consolarla lo invadió... Era un ángel, un pequeño y frágil ángel que él podía cuidar... que _necesitaba _cuidar.

Hermione en cambio era una chica fuerte, madura, era una genio... Ron estaba feliz de ello, pero en cierta forma no creía que le necesitara del mismo modo en que _ella _lo hacía... porque _ella, _se había derrumbado en sus brazos, sollozando y temblando, hablando de alguien que Ronald no recordaba, _ella _le había hecho sentir importante...

Tal vez sonaba terrible y machista que dejara de interesarse románticamente por Hermione porque era demasiado independiente de él... Pero así funcionaba su mente y su corazón. No podía hacer nada ahora... estaba perdido en su piel clara y suave, en sus rizos dorados y sus ojos verde Slytherin... ¿Quién lo diría? Ronald Weasley quería casarse con una sangre pura... sus hermanos jamás se lo perdonarían.

* * *

><p>Pansy Polly Parkinson<p>

Casa de Verano Parkinson

Ottery St. Catchpole

Inglaterra

9:40 a.m

- Pans... abre la puerta por favor -

...

- ¡Pans... soy yo abre la puerta! -

...

- ¡Voy a tirar tu maldita puerta si no abres en dos segundos Parkinson! -

Ternía que darle crédito a Draco. Se había quedado ahí tocando la puerta casi cuatro horas, y hubo momentos en los que ella había estado a punto de abrirle. Al final, el rubio se había rendido:

- Está bien... me voy a ir, pero voy a regresar a la hora de la comida, y más te vale estar esperándome con algo bueno porque voy a tener hambre... Y si no me abres Pans... - Dejó la amenaza al aire pero ella sólo sonrió. Conocía a Draco Malfoy desde hace muchísimos años, y sabía que era más palabras que otra cosa. Sin embargo, agradeció profundamente todo lo que estaba intentando para animarla, el problema era que no había nada que pudiera animarle ahora.

Astoria siempre había sido su mejor amiga, la que conocía todo de ella, todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades, la que había vivido su etapa de: "Amo a Malfoy y va a ser mi esposo" y no había hecho comentario malintencionado al respecto (al contrario de su hermana Daphne) y la única que sabía que amaba a Blaise Zabini, como nunca había amado a nadie...

Pansy suspiró. Sabía que Astoria no lo había hecho a propósito, que había una explicación graciosa al respecto... Pero no le interesaba la traición de ella tanto como la indiferencia de él. La morena estaba segura de que si le reclamaba algo, Blaise levantaría una ceja y le diría que no entendía porqué se ponía así... Y sería verdad, porque el hombre de sus sueños no lo entendía... para él, ella era su... _algo, _pero seguro que no era su novia, o su pareja, la llamaba cuando quería, y la sacaba de su casa (cama) cuando quería también. Así había sido por años, y no había habido problema alguno... hasta que se enamoró. Pansy Parkinson, eterna soltera, princesa de Slytherin... se enamoró. Y ése error, le estaba doliendo demasiado.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

10:10 a.m

_"Dile que lo amas"_

El aceite en el sartén estaba quemado y chisporroteaba.

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Los huevos estaban ahora reducidos a una masa negra.

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Pero Hermione seguía removiendo el contenido con la cuchara de madera.

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Para que pareciera que estaba haciendo algo.

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Su prometido engullía una tostada y de vez en cuando, ella sentía su mirada en la espalda.

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Sus palabras le zumbaban en la cabeza como moscas molestas. Según Draco, era de suma importancia que se lo dijera, pero ella no veía aquello como un buen movimiento. ¿De qué iba el hurón? Todo ese teatro era para que el pelirrojo terminara con ella, y no concebía como diciendole aquello, las cosas se decantarían por ese rumbo...

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Por otro lado, el rubiecillo era calculador y manipulador: Si había logrado meter mortífagos a Hogwarts en las narices del mago más brillante de la era, ésto debía ser un juego de niños...

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Dudas, dudas... ¿Desde cuándo era tan insegura? ¿Desde cuando no podía sentarse a pensar con claridad?. Últimamente, todas sus emociones se multiplicaban por mil y cambiaban cada instante... Era como lidiar con una pequeña caprichosa y bipolar.

_"Dile que lo amas"_

Hermione Granger suspiró. "No hay tiempo de pensar, no hay tiempo de moral leonina ni de nada... Si no le dices HOY que lo amas, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado" Le había dicho Draco "MALFOY, Granger para ti soy MALFOY" al teléfono. La castaña volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - Le espantó la voz de Ronald Weasley - Es como el sexto suspiro de la mañana -

- No, no, ¿Qué me va a pasar? - Contestó rápidamente y siguió removiendo los huevos quemados.

**_"¡YA DILE QUE LO AMAS"_**

- ¿Ron...? - Se aventuró

- ¿hum? -

- Te amo -

El pelirrojo se atragantó con el café, la taza se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo, se volteó para verlo, pero la chimenea ya se lo había tragado. Lo último que vio de él fue su capa desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes. Y Hermione volvió a suspirar.

* * *

><p>Astoria Lisandra Greengrass<p>

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

11:00 a.m

_Riiing... Riiiiing... Riiiing... Riiing..._

_El mago o bruja que usted desea contactar, no está disponible, favor de llamar más tarde..._

No está disponible, ¡Sí cómo no! Pansy era de ésas que se salía de la ducha para contestar, sobretodo cuando ella llamaba.

Astoria Greengras no estaba esperando que Pansy le contestara... pero seguía insistiendo porque sabía que si la molestaba lo suficiente, al final lo haría aunque fuera para gritarle que dejara de llamar.

- Janeth, sigue llamando a Pansy hasta que conteste porfavor -

- Sí Señorita -

Astoria sonrió. _Señorita. _¿Hace cuánto no era Señorita? Pansy lo sabía ¿Con quién? Pansy lo sabía ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué? Pansy lo sabía... Pansy sabía TODO de ella...

¿Tenía que meterse con Blaise? No, pero ella no lo había buscado, y le constaba que el moreno tampoco. Había sido un error, él mismo le había dicho que no se podía repetir. Ambos estaban vulnerables, y habían tomado demasiado... suena cliché, pero esas cosas pasan... casi siempre...

- ¿Señorita? -

- Dime Janeth -

- La señorita Pansy dice que no quiere hablar con usted -

- No importa, sigue marcando -

- Pero... es que... -

- No me importa cuántos insultos te grite por el teléfono Janeth, está enojada y se merece la oportunidad de vociferar todo lo que quiera, tu sigue llamando hasta que quiera hablar conmigo -

Hubo una pausa en la que la rubia estaba segura que su secretaria también la estaba insultando y después ella dijo suavemente:

- Si señorita -

* * *

><p>Draco Narcisso Malfoy<p>

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón de los Héroes

Londres

11:15 a.m

- ¿Qué es eso? - Indagó una castaña sentándose en la silla frente a él, cuidándose de no estropear el planchado perfecto de su vestido. Llevaba una cara acongojada, pero él no pudo concentrarse en ello mucho tiempo, pues desde ayer había notado que los rumores sobre el nuevo estilo "fashion" de la prefecta perfecta eran ciertos... y le molestaba sobremanera... le molestaba que se viera... bien...

- Llegas tarde -

- ¿Se va a volver una costumbre entre nosotros? -

- Prefiero que no establezcamos costumbres entre nosotros Granger -

La castaña bufó, y después repitió - ¿Qué es eso? -

- Una carta de no divulgación y de no demanda - Contestó Draco intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en la piel un poco más abajo del cuello... de la que por cierto tenía una buena vista. El rubio sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de asco en su rostro. Hermione le miró sospechosa.

- ¿Tengo motivos para demandarte? - Preguntó.

- Todavía no, pero el plan está por iniciar y no puedo permitirme que su real majestad Hermione Granger me arruine -

- _¿Todavía? -_

- Culpa al negocio, no al negociante - Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. - Una cerveza de mantequilla Finnigan... Y Granger... apúrate a escribir que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -

- ¿Y yo sí? -

- ¡Tonto de mí! - Exclamó Draco dándose un tope exagerado en la frente - Se me olvidó que la GRAN Heroína ya tiene trabajo -

- ¿Por qué no te callas y me dejas escribir? -

- Por que me gusta escuchar tu voz chillona de ratoncita de biblioteca -

- Que te den Malfoy -

El aristocrático hombre sólo levantó una ceja y le señaló el papel, indicando que escribiera. Ella hizo una mueca y se puso a rellenar la forma.

Draco sonrió disimuladamente, era bueno que todo regresara a la normalidad... o la relativa normalidad... Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer le había tratado como Hermione Granger. En el colegio, era la única que le miraba con asco y repudio, en vez de adoración y temor, ahora, además de éso, (que era normal y no le molestaba... mucho) tenía que aguantar sus momentos de buena samaritana, y aún peor, sus momentos de SPM... porque no había otra explicación para su actitud de éstos días... Que si está feliz, enojada, triste, compasiva, fúrica, decepcionada, preocupada, hambrienta, cómica... Hermione Granger era una reina del drama. Ya había salido de dos reuniones como si una ofensa de parte de él fuera algo nuevo y reprobable...

¡Por éso no se disculpaba con nadie maldita sea! Después, la gente pensaba que era todo bonito y blandengue y esperaban aún más cosas buenas de él... sobretodo después de la nueva política de perdón que invadía a la sociedad post-guerra.

¿No les había advertido a todos que su acción traería consecuencias catastróficas? ¡Y se habían reido! ¡Le dijeron que exageraba!... Pero los Malfoy saben mejor que nadie que una disculpa nunca es buena...

¿Era absurdo entonces, pensar que él tuviera algo que ver con la locura e inestabilidad emocional repentina de la castorina?...

¡ARGH! Si tan sólo la señorita Biblioteca fuera como las demás... No tendría que preocuparse...

¡Momento!... ¿Por qué no era como las demás?... ¿Qué había en ella que lo ponía como Hipogrifo sin cabeza?

La observó detalladamente. Ella rellenaba su hoja como alguien normal... sin chiste... aunque... ¿Pecas?... ¿Labios rosas?... ¿Ojos miel?... Fea no era... nada fea... y ya había dicho que ahora que se vestía decentemente, no le podía poner peros...

Aguarda ¿QUE?...

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley<p>

Oficina de Aurores

Departamento de Seguridad Mágica

Segunda Planta

Ministerio de Magia

12:20 p.m

Debería sentirse feliz, extasiado... debería estar aliviado... ¡Hermione le había dicho que le amaba!

Con un golpe en su escritorio, siguió paseando por su oficina como el león enjaulado que era.

¡Lo amaba! No había duda ahora, ¡Ella le seguía queriendo!... A pesar de todo...

Ya no había esperanza entonces... Hermione se había comprado toda esa ropa para verse mejor para él, para gustarle de nuevo, y luego, había conseguido trabajo, para ya no ser una carga económica para él...¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que lo hacía sólo para molestarlo más? ¿O por otro hombre?

Se sentía más basura que de costumbre. ¿Por qué no podía amar a Hermione? No es que le guardara rencores por engañarlo (para ser justos, él la había engañado primero), es sólo que antes, estaba resignado a vivir una vida "casado" con Hermione, pero no se había esperado que ella esperara que de verdad fueran una "familia feliz"...

Se sentía horrible. Era el fondo del abismo. El colmo de la culpa... El pelirrojo se sentó derrotado en su escritorio, y contempló la foto de él, Harry y Hermione en su último año en Hogwarts, abrazados, sonriendo... No le podía hacer ésto a Herms... la amaba, pero, no de la forma en que ella quería...

Ronald Weasley no era cien por ciento valiente, eso lo sabían todos, hasta él mismo: no podía manejar un rompimiento con Hermione, simplemente las chicas no eran su fuerte... Pero ¿Quién podría ayudarle?...

Un flash de Ginny embarazada tocando a su puerta con una tarjeta de la empresa de Malfoy le vino a la mente... ¡NUNCA! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡JAMÁS!... Tenía que encontrar otra solución.

Otra media hora transcurrió, y el hombre ya no sabía cómo sacarse de la cabeza aquella locura... Si aquello salía bien, todo quedaría de maravilla, Hermione y él serían amigos, Harry y Ginny ya no lo acosarían ni lo mirarían como si fuera un gusarajo, no tendría que casarse con la persona que quería como a su hermana, y mejor que todo... podía juntarse con... Pero su plan tenía un inconveniente del tamaño del excremento de dragón... e igual de placentero... Draco Malfoy...

"Hablar con él no te va a hacer daño Ronald... si no te gustan sus métodos, le puedes decir que se valla a freír botubérculos" le había dicho Ginny en aquella ocasión...

¿Sería posible?... ¿Malfoy, la solución a sus problemas?

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón de los Héroes

Londres

13:00 p.m

- Y por cierto Granger... te sienta bien no estar arrastrándote tras la comadreja - Fue lo último que le dijo el rubio antes de desaparecerse. Hermione no pudo reprimir una mueca asombrada, ni una sonrisa boba...

- ¿Herms? - Le llamó Seamus a sus espaldas sobresaltándola.

- ¡Ah! ¿Que pasa? -

- Me preguntaba... ¿Qué planeas después de ésto? -

- Ir a trabajar... -

- No, no... me refiero a, después de... ya sabes... terminar con Ron -

- No he pensado en eso... sé que no falta mucho pero... me parece que es mucho tiempo -

- ¿Te puedo preguntar qué pasó? -

- Puedes preguntar... pero no sabría qué contestarte -

- Hay rumores... ya sabes, rumores muy aislados pero... en fin... que hubo engaños -

- No hubo tal cosa - mintió - sólo que se acabó el amor Seamus, a veces pasa -

- Ya... - Contestó el moreno. Ella sabía que no le había creido, pero no le interesaba mucho, le interesaba más llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

- Me tengo que ir... voy a llegar tarde -

- Oye herms... si necesitas algo... o a alguien... tú sólo avísame, ¿vale? -

- Eh... Si -

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Bueno, aquello era nuevo, un coqueteo sano e inocente...

De camino a su nuevo trabajo, Hermione Granger se sentía como una nueva persona, cuando llegó al cubículo que tenía su nombre grabado, no le importaron ni Ronald, ni Malfoy... ésto era por ella, todo lo que viniera a partir de ahora sería para ella... Deseaba recuperarse, y recuperar su vida.

* * *

><p>Pansy Polly Parkinson<p>

Casa de Verano Parkinson

Ottery St. Catchpole

Inglaterra

18:57 a.m

Draco la había convencido de hablar con él chantajeándola con comida mexicana y tres botellas de tequila dragón (mucho más fuerte que el normal).

La consecuencia era que estaban algo hebrios, tirados en el suelo y berreando canciones de desamor...

- _Te vas porque sho quiero que te vashaaas... -_

_- Y a la hora que sho quiera te detengo... -_

- No espera... - Se interrumpió el rubio intentando poner cara seria - ya fuera de todo... Estás... Pansy, tú ¿Te enamoraste de Blaise? -

- Espero que no -

- Eso sería nuevo: Pansy Parkinson enamorada -

- No - Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente - no lo sería -

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación y ambos recurrieron a sus bebidas para evitar mirarse.

- ¿Entonces era en serio? - Preguntó finalmente Draco.

- ¿Que te amaba? - El rubio sólo asintió - Al principio no... y ya al final, tampoco - Pansy se rió de la nada, pero continuó - Hubo un momento en medio de todo el teatro que... ¡Merlín cómo me humillaba por tí! -

- Lo siento Pans -

- Ya pasó -

- Hubiera sido una historia bonita - Declaró él. La morena le miró interrogante - Ya sabes... todos creían que íbamos a terminar juntos... El rey la Reina de Slytherin... - Terminó soñador y le dió un trago a la botella.

La boca de la chica casi tocaba el suelo cuando respondió - Estás borracho -

- Un poco - Admitió - pero necesito amor Pans -

Esta vez, se miraron a los ojos. Se concocían desde el vientre de sus madres. No había dos personas en el mundo que se entendieran más de lo que ellos lo hacían. Habían pasado por todo juntos: La misma infancia lujosa y estricta, la misma juventud pretenciosa y llena de caprichos, la misma guerra temprana, autodestructiva e injusta...

Después de todos ésos años, tenían una sincronía de pensamientos y acciones que muchos gemelos envidiaríam... Eran en muchos sentidos, iguales. Tal vez por eso nunca funcionaron.

Hace tiempo, sexto año para ser exactos, las situaciones los habían conducido a despertar de su mundo de "problemas" adolescentes, para enfrentarse a otro muchísimo más complicado... Había sido entonces, mientras Draco le curaba las heridas del castigo que se había ganado por curar las heridas con las que aquél demente le había castigado a él, que se dio cuenta de que ella ya no podía ni quería ser la chica que Draco llevaría al altar, sería en cambio, la chica a la que todas las novias de Draco envidiarían, y él sería el hombre con el que todos sus novios creerían que los engañaba. Podrían llorar en sus hombros, podían enfrentar al mundo juntos. Ésas heridas que adquirieron juntos, marcaban un vínculo más poderoso que cualquier cosa, un vínculo que ningún anillo podría jamás superar: Draco era su hermano. Sangre de su sangre. Para siempre...

- Todos necesitamos amor Draco - Dijo por fin ella abrazándolo.

- ¿Duele Pans?... ¿Enamorarse? -

- Mucho -

- ¿Por qué lo hace la gente? -

Pansy se rió, Draco hablaba como un niño pequeño.

- No creo que lo planeen Drakes -

- Pans... creo... que me estoy enamorando -

* * *

><p>Astoria Lisandra Greengrass<p>

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

20:35 p.m

- ¿Señorita? -

- ¿Si? -

- El señor Malfoy no contesta su varita, ha mandado transferir todas las llamadas al número de la compañía -

- ¿Y éso me interesa porque...? -

- Muchos clientes intentan localizarlo -

- Bien, pásamelos uno por uno -

- Si señorita -

...

- ¿Bueno? -

El corazón de Astoria se detuvo...

- ¿Bueno? - Repitió la voz de Ronald Weasley del otro lado de la línea. Astoria hechizó su voz rápidamente.

- ¿Si? -

- Estaba intentando contactar al Sr. Malfoy -

- Si, tiene unos pendientes, pero cualquier cosa, puede hablar conmigo, soy su socia -

- Bien, mi nombre es Ronald Biluis Weasley... quisiera que nos entrevistáramos... estoy pensando en, contratar sus servicios -

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Astoria.

- ¿Disculpe? -

- No, perdóneme, eh... una lechuza entró de pronto - Se recompuso la rubia.

- ¿Entonces? -

- Si, si... nosotros le avisamos cuándo podría ser ésto -

- Es urgente - Repuso el pelirrojo, aunque no había necesidad, pues en su voz se notaba la urgencia.

- Por supuesto, mañana mismo... -

- Gracias. Hasta luego -

- Hasta luego -

- ¿Quién me atendió disculpe? -

- Eh... Genoveva... eh... Goodbeer -

- ¿Goodbeer? -

- Si, Hasta luego Sr. Weasley -

Y Astoria colgó... ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Hasta dónde llegaban sus planes? ¡Increíble ése hombre!... Era como un maldito ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan can chan chaaan! :D ¿les gustó? Espero que sí... Dejen un lindo review y los quiero más que ayer :D<strong>

**H**


	6. Tres días para la boda

**Uff... al fin otro cap :D Ya no tengo excusas... :D así que lean y disculpen mi tardanza :)**

**Por cierto, gracias a todos los que dejaron Review: Lorena, Serena Princesita Hale, RequienOfTheWolf, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Lilith Evans Black, Caroone, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, AbytutisCM, billithcartman y kaome24.**

**Gracias de verdad :D**

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Casa de Verano Parkinson

Ottery St. Catchpole

Inglaterra

8:50 a.m

- ¡Ya déjame en paz Pansy! -Gritaba un rubio intentando encantar su túnica para que no pareciera la misma que había usado el día anterior y al mismo tiempo caminando lejos de su morena amiga.

- Pero Naaarci... - Suplicaba la chica.

- ¡NO PANSY! - Gritó exasperado - ¡Aléjate de mi! -

- ¡Oh Vamos Drakes! ¡Por favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡ POR FAVOR! - Seguía rogando Pansy aferrándose al brazo del rubio.

- Ya me voy Parkinson - Dijo Draco con tono grave cuando llegaron a la puerta principal - y más te vale no seguirme a todos lados como acostumbras - Amenazó. Ella se enderezó cuán alta era, puso los brazos en jaras y comenzó a gritonearle:

- ¡Draco Narciso Malfoy! Es muy desconsiderado de tu parte soltarme una bomba como la que soltaste ayer, y no decirme cómo se llama - No cabía duda que ésa chica se había criado con los Malfoy, pues ésa era la misma posición que adoptaba Narcissa cuando regañaba a su hijo. Por ello, el rubio suspiró vencido.

- No la conoces - Afirmó escurriéndose al jardín.

- Sí como no - Rodó los ojos la chica trotando tras él. - ¿Hay alguien en Gran Bretaña que no conozca? - Preguntó alegremente. Draco bufó y se dio la vuelta de zopetón causando que Pansy casi se cayera al no poder frenar.

- No estoy listo ¿vale? Ni siquiera sé si de verdad estoy enamorado... es... complicado -

- Draco, cuando uno se emborracha y dice que ama a alguien... ama a ése alguien... es de ley - Sentenció Pansy con tono sabihondo.

- Como sea Pans, sabes que te vas a enterar algún día, pero hoy no, mi cabeza va a explotar y tengo mucho trabajo -

- Bien - Cedió la morena con desgana - Pero tengo que ser la primera en enterarme ¿eh drakii? -

- Y yo tengo que ser el primero en saber cuándo vas a volver a hablar con Blaise -

Pansy lo miró feo y Draco se rió, se despidió de su mejor amiga, y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

9:37 a.m

- ¡Ron! - Gritó la castaña, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¡RON! - Gritó aún más fuerte la castaña y aporreó la puerta del baño.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! - Un golpe se escuchó del otro lado, una voz masculina que murmuraba algo como "mimblewimble" y al final, la puerta del baño se abrió.

Frente a ella, un pelirrojo ojeroso, con aliento terrible y con la varita pegada a la oreja bostezaba sin pudor. Hermione hizo una mueca.

- Ronald, en serio, asco - Fue lo que le dijo antes de hacerlo a un lado y entrar ella.

Hace un mes, si hubiera pasado ésto, ella probablemente habría llorado e imaginado cosas que involucraban a su prometido y otras señoras. O se habría ido a un club... pero ahora, aunque le molestaba un poco, no sentía que fuera un tema tan importante. Importante su trabajo, importantes Ginny y Harry, importante cuidarse y verse bien, importante Draco...

Sacudió la cabeza molesta. Odiaba que ésas ideas ocuparan su mente de pronto. Había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con el hurón... sí, éso era... cuando todo éste circo terminara, podría alejarse de una vez por todas del rubio oxigenado...

La angustia la invadió por un segundo... ¿Separarse de Malfoy?¿No verlo de nuevo?... Se sintió incómoda con la idea... ¿Por qué sentía que ahora era parte indispensable de su rutina ir con Malfoy a Finnigan's y pelearse?...

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Era muy de mañana, y no sabía lo que pensaba... Ya se le pasaría... Porque si no, querría decir que Malfoy le gustaba, y no le gustaba... Nada...

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

10:00 a.m

- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? - Le preguntó su socia a penas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

- Fui a ver a Pans - Contestó dejando el maletín en el escritorio. Con un golpe de varita comenzó a sacar los papeles de su interior y a ordenarlos en sus archiveros.

- Oh... - Fue lo único que dijo Astoria. La mirada perdida en los papeles que volaban por el despacho. - Y... ¿Te dijo algo de...? -

- Dijo que dejaras de llamar, porque no te va a contestar zorra traidora - La interrumpió Draco sonriendo.

Astoria miró a su socio y alzó una ceja divertida - ¿Seguro? -

- Bien, bien, no dijo éso exactamente, pero sí dijo que cuando quisiera hablar contigo, ella te marcaría -

- Bien - La rubia bajó la cabeza algo triste. Draco podría haber dicho algo, pero era mejor no meterse en asuntos de mujeres. Además, ya tenía demasiado con sus propios asuntos... o más bien, asunto: Granger...

- Por cierto - Dijo Astoria - Habló Ron, dice que quiere contratar tus servicios -

- ¿Ron? - Le preguntó Draco alzando una ceja, su cerebro atando cabos... ¿Desde cuando Astoria le llamaba "Ron" a la comadreja?

- Weasley - Intentó corregirse ella, pero se le notaba nerviosa, y su socio no era idiota... al menos no tanto como para no descubrir que ahí había serpiente encerrada.

- ¿Ron? - Repitió Draco.

Astoria suspiró - Ron y yo hemos estado viéndonos por casi dos años - Admitió.

Draco levantó ambas cejas. Esto sólo ponía todo más fácil.

- Tori & Ronnie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G -

- ¿Es muy necesaria ésta conducta de tu parte? -

- El león y la serpiente... ¡Qué romántico! -

Astoria rodó los ojos, sin embargo, siguió con los ojos endurecidos. Draco lo dejó por la paz, después de todo, iba a necesitar que Astoria participara en su plan y no le convenía estar en malos términos con ella.

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley<p>

Oficina de Aurores

Departamento de Seguridad Mágica

Segunda Planta

Ministerio de Magia

10:52 a.m

_¡Riiing!... ¡Riiiiing!..._

- ¿Bueno? - Contestó desesperado. Había estado esperando ésa llamada toda la noche anterior y lo que iba de la mañana... ¿Es que ésa gente no sabía el significado de URGENTE?

- Habla Malfoy -

- Habla Weasley -

- Deja de imitarme comadreja -

- ¿Qué quieres hurón? -

- Más bien, ¿tú qué quieres pobretón?... ah no, espera, ya no aplica... bueno ¿Tú qué quieres ricachón? -

El pelirrojo iba a contestarle algo, mas se dijo que debía tener una conversación más o menos civilizada con Malfoy, al menos para que le ayudara... ¡Malfoy ayudandole!¿Quién lo diría?

- Quiero que me separes de Hermione - Soltó Ron sin más preámbulos. Al instante se sintió mal, no lo había dicho bien, no es como si fuera una planta con mal olor de la que quisiera deshacerse... Intentó corregir su error agregando: - Ella se merece a alguien que la ame de verdad... Y que... -

- Si, Si, lo haces por ella y no por ti, seguro... - Le interrumpió el molesto hurón - personalmente me sorprende que hayan durado tanto... es decir... ella es medio lista y tú eres... bueno, digamos que Hagrid tiene más sesos que tú. -

- Mira Malfoy no voy a soportar que... -

- Ajá, oye comadreja, veo que tenemos poco tiempo, por lo que dicen los diarios, en tres días serán una feliz pareja casada, así que necesito que nos veamos y discutamos los términos y el plan... - Le cortó de nuevo. La sangre Weasley le hervía en las venas, y ahora sí estaba dispuesto a gritarle, pero el imbécil de Malfoy no dejaba de hablar - Te voy a mandar a una de mis trabajadoras, con ella te arreglas... -

Y se tuvo que quedar así, muerto de rabia, sosteniendo la varita con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe y las palabras en la boca, porque el rubio idiota le había colgado.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón de los Héroes

Londres

11:15 a.m

- Llegas tarde -

- Lamento decirte ésto Draco, pero creo que estamos estableciendo costumbres entre nosotros -

- ¿Qué te dije de llamarme Draco? -

- Que no lo hiciera -

- ¿Y por qué lo haces? -

- Por que me dijiste que no lo hiciera -

El rubio entornó los ojos y juntó todo el desprecio que pudo en su mirada gris, pero la castaña siguió sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué ayer era Malfoy y hoy soy Draco? - Preguntó por fin, rindiéndose en su batalla de miradas - ¿Eres bipolar o algo así? -

- Hum... creo que si, cuando tú estás cerca como que no siento lo que debería. -

Ambos apartaron la mirada ante ésa frase, confundidos. ¿Qué había querido decir con éso? ¿Por qué habré dicho éso?

- ¿Qué te ofrezco Herms? - Preguntó Seamus Finnigan que había salido de la nada.

- Un... café -

- ¿Expreso? ¿Capuccino? ¿Americano? ¿Moka? ¿Frio? ¿Caliente? ¿Con algún sabor en especial? -

- Finnigan - Lo cortó el rubio - ¿Por qué no babeas sobre la señorita en otro momento? Intentamos hacer negocios aquí... Por cierto, Un Whiskey de fuego, en las rocas -

Seamus se alejó murmurando, y Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reproche al rubio.

- No tenías porqué hacer eso -

- ¿Intento que seas soltera de nuevo y quieres arruinarlo metiéndote con Finnigan? -

- En primera, Malfoy, no me estoy metiendo con nadie, y en segunda, aunque lo estuviera haciendo no es de tu incumbencia. -

- Creo que ya habíamos dejado claro que lo que pase en tu vida personal es de mi incumbencia - Dijo algo brusco - Y hablando de tu vida personal... ¿Quieres saber cómo va el asunto? -

Ella suspiró y asintió.

- Ayer Weasley nos contactó -

- ¿Ronald? -

- ¿Qué otro Weasley conoces? - Contestó Draco riéndose de su propio chiste. Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. El color volvió a subirse a las caras de ambos, y evitaron mirarse nuevamente, era extraño que estuvieran ahí sonriendo juntos, como amigos...

- Como sea. - El primero en recuperarse fue Draco - Nos contactó y quiere separarse de ti... No son noticias nuevas desde luego, pero al menos ya aceptó que tiene un problema: Tú -

La castaña rodó los ojos de nuevo. "Malfoy idiota e insensible... " pensó. "¿Y por qué te ríes entonces?" Pensó con otra voz. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione sacudió la cabeza asustada, demasiado Malfoy para toda una vida...

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - Interrumpió la voz real de Draco

- Si... - Mintió. El rubio entornó los ojos y le preguntó:

- A ver, dime qué dije -

- Eh... que... vale, no te estaba escuchando -

- Le estaba diciendo su majestad, que debería ayudarme con la comadreja, claro, si la oh gran heroína no tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar -

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Malfoy? - Le cortó dedicándole una mueca.

- Quiero que parezca que amas a Ronald Weasley con toda el alma - Sentenció con aire de solemnidad.

- Estamos hablando del plan para separarnos ¿verdad? - Se aseguró la castaña con algo de temor.

- ¿Confías en mí o no Granger? -

- No -

Fué el turno del rubio de rodar los ojos.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no Granger? -

- Supongo que sí - Contestó insegura. ¿Tratar a Ronald con amor? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado?

- ¡Ja! - Exclamó Draco sobresaltándola.

- ¿Ja qué? -

- ¡Confías en mi! - Le dijo apuntándola triunfalmente con el índice.

- ¡No es cierto! -

- ¡Hiciste lo que te dije! -

- ¡Por que se supone que es lo que debo de hacer! - Recalcó exasperada. A veces el hurón actuaba como si tuviera tres años.

- ¡Pero confías en mí para decirte lo que se supone que debes hacer! - Replicó sabihondo. Hermione sonrió y para ocultarlo rodó un poco la cabeza. Su mirada se enfocó en el reloj de pared y se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? "Habría podido jurar que fueron unos minutos"

- Tú ganas esta vez Malfoy, me tengo que ir, algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajos reales. -

Hermione desapareció en la chimenea justo cuando se oía el grito de Seamus:

- ¡Herms! ¿No vas a querer tu café? -

* * *

><p>Blaise Francis Zabini<p>

Café Monmouth

Frente al Borough Market

Londres

14:15 p.m

- Amigo, entonces, ¿va en serio? - Le preguntó su amigo castaño.

- No lo sé, es decir, la amo y todo pero... -

- ¿La amas y todo? - Repitió Theodore Nott levantando una ceja. - Muy romántico -

Blaise rodó los ojos. - ¿Dónde arpías se metió mi otro supuesto mejor amigo? - Le preguntó al aire, haciendo una exagerada mueca de impaciencia.

- Echándose al plato a alguien de seguro - Comentó Nott sonriendo.

El moreno ignoró eso y le dio un gran trago a su bebida. Contempló la cajita de terciopelo que descansaba en la mesa con aire de quien ve un féretro.

Quería pasar el resto de su vida con Pansy, de éso no había duda... el problema estaba en que era muy joven para atarse a una sola mujer... es decir, cuando le diera el anillo a Pansy, era el final de su aventura, no podría salir a cazar nunca más... Se revolvió el cabello incómodo, no quería pensar en ello.

- Te vas a quedar calvo, amigo - Le advirtió la voz de Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? - Ironizó Blaise.

- Trabajo - Contestó secamente el rubio.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? - Inquirió Nott sonriendo y provocando que Draco hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Le preguntó a Blaise.

- Me voy a casar - Susurró éste poniéndose pálido. Draco sonrió de nuevo, pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Con quién? - Quiso saber.

- Con Pansy -

- Suerte con éso - Bufó el rubio e hizo una señal al camarero para que le trajera lo mismo que a ellos.

- ¿Está muy enojada? -

- ¿Qué tan enojada es muy enojada para ti? -

- ¿Rompió cosas cuando le hablaste de mi? -

- Si -

El moreno se rascó la cabeza con frustración. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Qué clase de Dios malévolo le hacía escoger entre la mujer que amaba y las otras mujeres? "La misma clase de Dios malévolo que hace a la mujer que amas la más explosiva de todas" Pensó amargamente.

- Oye Draco... ¿Podrías intentar unir una pareja para variar? -

Blaise notó que el rubio se lo pensaba un poco. No era para menos, él sabía que Pansy y Draco eran muy unidos, sabía que la había lastimado, y sabía que Malfoy sería el primero en hacerle algo horrible si se casaba con ella y le faltaba al respeto de alguna forma. Pero no importaba, porque ya lo había pensado... amaba a Pansy, ¿desde cuando? ¡Quién sabe! Nadie sabe realmente cuándo empieza a amar a alguien... el punto es que la amaba, y bien podía conformarse sólo con ella... total, había muchos disfraces sexys que podía usar...

- Bien - Acordó Draco con el rostro serio - Pero si le haces algo... -

La amenaza quedó en el aire... Blaise sintió cómo un peso se quitaba de encima, y era sustituido por otros más... ¡Pansy estaría planeando la boda por años!

* * *

><p>Astoria Lissandra Greengrass<p>

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

16:10 p.m

- No -

- Astoria... -

- Dije que NO -

- Pero ... -

- ¡NO, NO Y NO! - Gritó la rubia y comenzó a agitar las manos. El hombre que estaba con ella la tomó de las muñecas y le gritó:

- ¡Deja de ponerte histérica por favor! -

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? -

- Si -

- ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquilo pidiéndome qu_e _seduzca a Ron? -_  
><em>

- De hecho, éso ya lo hiciste, así que va a ser más rápido... quiero que le muestres lo que es tener una relación como la que él quiere, y no como la que Granger le da. -

- ¿Y cómo hago éso? -

- Haz lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora Tori -

La rubia le hizo una mueca.

- ¿Ésto es por su bien? -

- Sigamos que... por el bien de todos... Si tú haces bien ésto, te quedas con Weasley, y yo con Granger... osea, yo con el dinero de Granger... - Balbuceó Draco. Astoria lo hubiera notado si no hubiera sido por lo nerviosa que se encontraba... La última vez que se vieron, le había dado calabazas a Ron... ¿Cómo iba a acercarse ahora?...

- ¿Lo harás? - La presionó el rubio.

- Si, pero _tengo _que hablar con Pansy -

- ¿Estás pidiéndome que haga que Pansy hable contigo para que tú puedas acercarte a la comadreja? -

- Favor con favor se paga Narci -

- Maldita serpiente. -

Astoria sólo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Draco Narcisso Malfoy<p>

Casa de Verano Parkinson

Ottery St. Catchpole

Inglaterra

18:57 p.m

- ¿Pans? -

- ¿Drakes? - Preguntó Pansy abriendo la puerta medio dormida

- ¿Sigues durmiendo? -

- Tengo resaca -

- ¿Todavía? -

- Si no vienes a decirme quién es tu amor Malfoy, largo de mi propiedad. -

- Vengo a decirte éso y más Pans... -

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

20:20 p.m

_Riiiing RiIIIiiiiIIIiiing RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!_

- ¿Bueno? -

- ¿Ron? -

- ¿Astoria? -

- ¿Podemos vernos? -

- Yo... eh... claro... -

* * *

><p>Pansy Polly Parkinson<p>

Casa de Verano Parkinson

Ottery St. Catchpole

Inglaterra

23:40 a.m

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si -

- ¿Y ella te contó? -

- Mas o menos -

- Y sí lo va a hacer -

- Dijo que sí, pero que quería hablar antes contigo. -

- ¡Ésa maldita! - Exclamó Pansy riendo. - Bueno, la vida se encargará de darle su merecido -

- ¿Ya no estás enojada? -

- No mucho -

- Bien, entonces puedo decirte algo... ya sabes... ¿De Blaise? -

- Mmm... sí, creo... ¿Has hablado con él? -

- Si, de hecho... está afuera -

- ¿¡QUE? -

- Antes de que me grites como la psicópata que eres... ¿podrías escuchar lo que tiene que decirte? -

- A menos que venga con un maldito anillo de matrimonio, no quiero hablar con ése maldito gigoló - Dijo la morena aplastándose en el sillón con cara caprichosa.

- Ah... entonces creo que puedes ir a hablar con él -

- ¿No me escuchaste Malfoy? No quiero hablar con Blaise... -

- A menos que tenga un maldito anillo de matrimonio... sí, te escuché... pasa que casualmente creo que mi amigo tiene uno en su bolsillo... -

- ¡OH POR MERlÏN! ¡POR MERLÍN POR MERLÍN POR MERLÍN! -Pansy corrió a abrir la puerta. Draco se quedó en la sala escuchando a sus amigos comprometerse... soñando con algún día poder ser tan feliz como ellos...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? :D ¡Recibo de todo! Excepto cebollas porque no me gustan... aunque si son de las moradas, tal vez les acepte una... :)...**

**H**


	7. Dos días para la boda

**:D Gente bonita del fanfiction! Primero que nada Gracias por seguir la historia y sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero ésta vez tengo excusa: Los exámenes finales :D bueno, otro año escolar se ha ido :) y llegaron las VACACIONES (: Espero con todo mi corazón poder actualizar más seguido gracias a ésto.**

**En fin, otra cosilla más antes de dejarlos leer las aventuras de Draco y Herms... Como ven, fanfiction ha hecho ésta maravillosa cosa de poner imágenes frente a nuestras historias, y aunque me gusta mucho mi avatar, quisiera que cada uno de mis bebés (historias) tuviera su propia identidad... le he pedido a una amiga que haga unos bocetos porque dibuja muy padre, pero también me gustaría que si leen mis historias o sólo ésta, y quieren hacerle una portada mona me digan y la manden para que después veamos cuál gusta más y la ponga ok? :D Gracias a todos de antemano y de verdad me gustaría ver sus propuestas ;)**

**Ahora sí, los dejo leer**

**H**

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger<p>

La Madriguera

Ottery St. Catchpole

Inglaterra

11:20 a.m

La castaña se encontraba sentada lo más alejada posible del jaleo que se estaba armando en el jardín de los Weasley: Había gente por todas partes, entregando sillas y mesas, consultando los arreglos de flores y la comida, poniendo música en el reproductor para terminar con la selección final... Todos estaban haciendo algo, excepto ella, que sentía que estaba viendo todo aquello desde fuera. Se obligó, sin embargo, a dirigirle una sonrisa al señor Weasley, que con los demás hombres Weasley, levantaba la carpa donde se llevaría acabo la boda… su boda… Hermione se mareó con el pensamiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero, esperando que nadie la notara… desafortunadamente para ella, los preparativos requerían de su más estricta atención.

- Hermione cariño – La llamó una mujer rubia que en su vida había visto - El planificador quiere saber dónde van a poner la estatua de hielo –

- ¿Estatua? – Inquirió la chica, desorientada, ¿Por qué había tantos arreglos y adornos y cosas que ella no había pedido? - ¿Qué estatua? –

- El Sr. Weasley dijo que lo habían hablado… ya sabe, estatuas de hielo para… -

- Si, sí – La cortó Hermione no queriendo parecer mal informada sobre su propio evento. - ehh… era una en cada esquina de la carpa – Improvisó. La chica asintió y la castaña aprovechó para continuar huyendo al patio trasero.

- ¿Tienes a la mano el orden de los asientos? – La sorprendió el planificador de bodas por detrás.

- No – Dijo la novia irritada - Pregúntale a Ronald –

- No contesta su varita, el buzón dice que está en servicio – Contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole una seña a la matriarca Weasley.

- ¿En una misión? – Le preguntó Hermione a la Sra. Weasley cuando llegó hasta donde estaban.

- Creo que sí, querida, pero dice que no te preocupes, que va a llegar al altar a tiempo – Bromeó la rechoncha mujer.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío… el altar… ¿De verdad estaba a dos días de sellar su destino?

¿Y el plan de Malfoy? No parecía que Ronald fuera a dejarla pronto. Ella suspiró, se dio cuenta de que había estado suspirando demasiado ésta semana…

- Querida – Interrumpió la Sra. Weasley - ¿El orden de los asientos? –

- No lo sé Molly – Contestó algo ruda la castaña – Póngalos como sea –

- ¿Cómo sea? – Repitió alarmada su "suegra"

- Ay mi niña – Intervino el planificador - No cabe duda que los nervios de la boda ya te están poniendo los nervios de punta… no te preocupes cariño, yo lo arreglo… -

Hermione evitó hacer una mueca molesta y optó por salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ya iba a llegar a la verja que delimitaba el terreno de los Weasley cuando la vibración de su varita la hizo respingar.

- ¿Bueno? –

- ¿Granger? –

- ¿Malfoy? –

- No. El hada de los dientes –

- El hada de los dientes es menos molesta que tú –

- Es una vieja coda. Nunca me dejaba más de dos galeones por mis valiosísimos dientes –

- Seguro Malfoy, porque el Hada de los dientes existe –

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que existe! –

Ella decidió dejarlo pasar, no estaba de humor para discutir criaturas fantásticas con el hurón… Estaba bastante malhumorada.

- ¿Qué quieres rubiecito? –

- Uh… rubiecito… alguien está enojadita –

- Al grano Hurón ¿Qué jodidos quieres? –

- Toda una "Bridezilla" me haces compadecerme de la comadreja –

- ¿Me vas a decir para qué llamaste o no? –

- Te hablé para avisarte que es probable que no veas a tu prometido hasta el día de tu boda, pero todo está bajo control, y no te preocupes, no le he hecho nada malo, estoy seguro que inclusive lo está disfrutando, en fin, lo que quiero que hagas es que le hables unas cuatrocientas veces y cuando te conteste le digas cosas cursis… ¿Ok? –

- Bien –

- Bien –

- BIEN –

- BIEN –

-¡BIEN! – Gritó Hermione lo más alto que pudo y agitó su varita para terminar aquella molesta llamada. Al instante se le quitó el coraje y la ansiedad ¿Qué pasaba con su bipolaridad? Al parecer, pelearse con Malfoy le hacía bien a su estrés. Hermione intentó reprimir un suspiro pero no pudo… Si tan sólo Draco Malfoy no fuera Draco Malfoy… todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

10:00 a.m

Draco se rio un poco más antes de dejar su varita en el escritorio y decidirse a ordenar algunos papeles de sus otros casos que Astoria no iba a poder atender por estar "ocupada" con Weasley.

Estaba algo contento aquél día, ¿sería porque Blaise y Pansy por fin habían aceptado su cruel destino y habían decidido casarse? ¿O porque Astoria estaba haciendo su sueño realidad con la comadreja? (por asqueroso que sonara) ¿O porque si el plan funcionaba, y estaba seguro de que lo haría, Hermione estaría soltera de nuevo?

El rubio bufó, su buen esfumándose casi por completo. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Si bien ya no era escoria de la sociedad, como años atrás, jamás se iba a deshacer por completo del estigma que era pertenecer a su familia. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había estado orgulloso de ser un Malfoy y tenía filas de chicas queriendo casarse con él… ahora… no es que las chicas hubieran dejado de hacer fila, pero ya no lo buscaban para ser la futura Señora Malfoy… nadie quería pasar el resto de su vida con un Mortífago.

Draco sacudió la cabeza algo derrotado, y se rascó el brazo sin notarlo, donde tenía la marca, como si fuera una roncha molesta, y rascándola, ésta dejaría de picar… ¿Qué pasaría en verdad por la cabecita esponjada de la heroína del mundo mágico? ¿Sería de corazón el perdón que le había ofrecido? Draco sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía dudar de eso? Hermione Granger era la persona más increíble que había conocido, precisamente por aquella capacidad extraña que tenía de ver más allá de la mierda que era él.

La admiraba porque estaba seguro que habría mandado a freír botubérculos a cualquier imbécil que le hubiera hecho todo lo que él le había hecho, y que hubiera representado todo lo que él representaba, y que encima tuviera el descaro de pedirle perdón de la noche a la mañana, por teléfono y a una hora inapropiada… pero no ella, no Hermione Granger.

Sus pensamientos vagaron de nuevo a aquella noche. Aún no sabía que lo había empujado a hacer lo que hizo, y tampoco entendía del todo el sentimiento cálido que se esparció en su cuerpo después de haberlo hecho. Sería tal vez que ella lo hacía una mejor persona… Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño, no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o algo muy muy malo.

Draco observó su reflejo en la ventana. No era un buen hombre con todas sus letras, pero Pansy tenía razón: Debía dejar de sentirse miserable recordando el pasado. ¿Acaso no debía buscar su felicidad?... Ciertamente era una gran paso, y era probable que fuera extraño y catastrófico. Además le daba miedo, está bien, le daba pavor… Sin embargo, como también había dicho Pansy, todas las cosas en la vida tienen sus pros y contras, y en ésta situación en particular, era más lo que ganaba que lo que podía perder.

Sus ojos grises adoptaron de pronto una expresión decidida. Hermione Granger iba a ser suya.

Y mejor que se apurara con ello porque si lo pensaba mucho tal vez cambiaría de idea. De nuevo…

* * *

><p>Astoria Lissandra Greengrass<p>

Royal Suite (Piso 25)

Burj Al Arab

Dubai

Emiratos Árabes Unidos

15:37 p.m

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando? –

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida! –

- ¿Está cool no? – Sonrió el pelirrojo haciendo girar la enorme cama – Vine el año pasado porque intentábamos deportar a unos traficantes de alfombras voladoras, pero el gobierno de aquí no quería saber nada al respecto. Al final no pudimos tocarles ni los bigotes, pero Harry y yo no nos quejamos porque pudimos quedarnos dos semanas. Éste lugar es increíble, el restaurant tiene una como pecera enorme y bueno… ya viste el lobby. No podía dejar de admirar a los muggles, porque hacen todas éstas cosas fantásticas sin magia… ¿Sabías que éste piso tiene un cine privado? –

Astoria sonrió aún más, sentía que de un momento a otro se le iba a romper la cara de tanto que lo estaba haciendo aquél día, pero es que ¡No lo podía evitar! ¡Ron se veía tan emocionado!

- ¿Qué es un cine? – Preguntó.

- Oh… es un… son como cuadros pero… -

La rubia soltó una carcajada ante la confusión de su pareja – ¡Por favor Ron! ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, es obvio que sé lo que es un cine!

- Ah… ¡qué bueno! Es un fastidio tener que explicar cosas… ¿Quieres que vayamos? –

- Me encantaría –

Astoria acompañó al chico por el pasillo dejando que la guiara y maravillándose con la arquitectura y la decoración del lugar. Aquello era lo más perfecto del mundo… era lo que siempre imaginó que una relación sería… es decir, Ron era cariñoso, era increíblemente romántico, era cuidadoso, y siempre le recordaba que la amaba… El único problema con Ron, es que se iba a casar en dos días.

La rubia no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, y se lamentó en seguida. No podía fallarle a Draco, y no podía fallarse a sí misma… En sus manos estaba su felicidad, la de Ron, el de uno de sus mejores amigos, y aunque no le gustara del todo la de la ratona de biblioteca. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para abrirle los ojos al cabeza dura cobarde del que estaba enamorada.

- Entonces ¿Cuál quieres ver? – Le preguntó Ron sacándole de sus cavilaciones, y obligándola a secarse lo más rápido que pudiera sus lágrimas.

- Hum… la que sea está bien –

- ¿Qué te parece Syriana? –

- ¿De qué se trata? –

- No se, pero fue filmada en los Emiratos Árabes así que va con el tema –

Astoria se rio otra vez, y de nuevo pensó en que lo había hecho demasiado aquél día… No era sano que un hombre la pusiera de aquella manera. Principalmente porque no la dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo quería abalanzarse sobre él y si era necesario encadenarlo para que jamás la dejara. Sacudió su cabeza molesta consigo misma… sonaba como una psicópata.

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley<p>

Royal Suite (Piso 25)

Burj Al Arab

Dubai

Emiratos Árabes Unidos

16:24 p.m

La película no estaba nada mal para ser la primera película que captó mi ojo cuando abrí el catálogo de cintas del hotel. La verdad es que no sentía que pudiera hacerle justicia al no saber qué diablos era el mentado petróleo ni por qué era tan importante para que todos en tantos lugares se pelearan por él y además les afectara tanto, sin embargo parecía que Astoria de verdad le estaba poniendo atención y a veces hacía comentarios como: "Me pregunto qué opinaría tal de esto", o "Ésos de la CIA metiéndose en todo". Bueno, ése último sí lo entendí, porque conozco algunos Aurores americanos que están trabajando ahí. En fin, que estaba a punto de comenzar a aburrirme de verdad cuando mi varita comenzó a vibrar con insistencia otra vez, dejé que pasara a buzón unas cuantas veces, pero la persona que estuviera marcando era muy insistente porque no dejaba de vibrar, decidí contestar más para dejar de aburrirme que otra cosa.

- ¿Tori? – Susurré en su oído.

- ¿Mhm? – Preguntó distraída, al parecer estaba poniéndole más atención de la que pensé a aquella película.

- Voy a salir un rato, tengo que atender una llamada – Le dije soltándome un poco del abrazo en el que estábamos. Volteó un poco y me miró extrañamente. Segundos después asintió y volvió su cabeza a la pantalla después de darme un beso ligero.

Seguía sonriendo como idiota cuando salí del cine a contestar mi mentada varita

- ¿Bueno? –

- ¿Ron? – Su voz hizo que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera en tensión.

- Eh… si… ¿Qué pasa? – Dije consciente de que mi voz sonaba algo cortada. No me esperaba para nada que me hablara.

- Nada es sólo que… te extraño mucho amor. –

Sus palabras me dejaron aún más helado, ¿Qué se supone que debía de contestar? La mujer me estaba hablando a media tarde porque me extrañaba y yo sólo podía pensar en que quería terminar de hablar con ella cuanto antes para volver a abrazar a mi verdadera chica.

- Si… eehm… ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – Murmuré. Casi me doy de topes contra la pared, pues toda la situación estaba torcida y yo estaba demasiado shockeado como para hacer algo coherente.

- Bien, hoy llevaron todas las cosas para el gran día e incluso comenzaron a trabajar en las estatuas de hielo que pediste amor ¡Me fascinaron! ¡Gracias por pedirlas! –

- Ehhh… si… de nada… -

- ¡Oh Ron, estoy tan emocionada! ¿A que no sabes qué más… - Dejé de escuchar lo que decía, sólo hacía sonidos de aprobación cada que hacía una pausa para respirar, estaba hablando de tantas cosas que no tenían ningún sentido: Manteles a juego, adornos, vestidos de dama de honor, arreglos florales, pista de baile… ¡Y las malditas estatuas! Estaba seguro que las odiaría. De hecho cuando las pedí fue porque tuvimos una enorme pelea, y sabía que lo menos que querría ella sería una boda opulenta y llena de cosas exuberantes, y para vengarme las ordené… Y resulta que le fascinaron.

- … Y así! ¿Y cómo vas tú en tu misión amor? –

- ¿Misión?... ¡Ah sí!... pues bien… digo… mal… no sé cuánto más valla a tardar –

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó y su voz sonaba bastante triste – Estaba esperando verte un poco antes de la boda y ya sabes, abrazarte y decirte cuánto te amo y cuánto significa para mí que demos éste paso juntos –

- Si… eeehhh… si… lo lamento muchísimo Her… eeehh… de verdad lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a… una reunión – Alcancé a decir. Las palabras y sobretodo su nombre se me atoraban en la garganta.

- Oh, está bien amor… te hablo después – Dijo ella, y antes de que pudiera decirle que no lo hiciera, colgó.

Me sentía como un asqueroso gusano… Esto no era justo, no era justo para ella, ni para Astoria, ni para nadie… Súbitamente me acordé del imbécil del hurón y la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que le había pagado por adelantado para que hiciera todo esto más fácil y el muy asqueroso me aseguró que no tenía que preocuparme por nada… ¡Sí como no!

* * *

><p>Draco Narciso Malfoy<p>

Primer despacho a la derecha.

Oficinas centrales de Malfoy Incorporated.

Londres

16: 45 p.m

_Riiiing RiIIIiiiiIIIiiing RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!_

- ¿Diga? –

- Hurón –

- Comadreja -

- Muy gracioso bastardo… quiero saber cómo vas con el plan –

- Oh pequeña e insignificante comadrejilla, no sabes los increíbles poderes con los que cuento –

- Al grano, albino –

- El plan ya está en marcha Weasley, no te preocupes por nada como ya te dije, y como ya te dijo la Srta. Goodbeer, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Tú sólo acuérdate de depositar el resto del dinero para cuando éste circo acabe. –

- ¿Seguro Malfoy? Porque fácilmente podría demandarte… de hecho, ni siquiera sé si lo que haces es legal –

Draco se rio antes de contestar – Mira pelirrojo de quinta, no me preocupan tus amenazas, la verdad es que lo que hago no se diferencia en nada de lo que hacen los abogados cuando divorcian a alguien… es moralmente cuestionable sí, pero no es ilegal, así que puedes meterte tus amenazas por el…

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy! Recuerda que estás hablando con un oficial de la ley… -

- Como sea Weasley, algunos de nosotros sí tenemos una vida interesante así que adiós –

Y colgó. Como le jodía aquél individuo. No sólo porque era ignorante, estúpido, cobarde y ciego por no valorar a la mujer que tenía, o más bien que había perdido, sino porque su querida pero tonta socia le amaba a más no poder, y le encabronaba que ése infeliz pudiera tener a dos bellísimas e increíbles mujeres y jugar con ambas sólo porque no podía lidiar con sus problemas como el adulto que era.

Por suerte para todos, ya se iba a acabar aquella situación.

- Sr. Malfoy la Srta. Parkinson está aquí con el Sr. Zabini – Le comunicó la voz de su secretaria saliendo de quién sabe donde.

- Hazla pasar –

- ¡Drakes Drakes Drakes Drakes Drakes! –

- Pansy, Blaise – Sonrió el rubio ante el evidente entusiasmo de su amiga y la sonrisa satisfecha de su amigo. – No los esperaba –

- Lo sé, apenas puse salir de la cama de Blaise ésta mañana –

Draco puso cara de asco y le hizo una mueca muy grosera a la chica que tenía enfrente. - ¡Parkinson! – Reprochó -¡No quiero saber los detalles! –

La morena sólo se rio y su prometida la acompañó.

- No Draco, vine porque tengo algo muy importante que pedirte –

- ¿Si? –

- Bueno, no yo, más bien Blaise… -

El rubio interrogó a su moreno amigo con la mirada y éste siguió sonriendo ampliamente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Draco, amigo, quiero que tú y Nott sean mis padrinos – Le dijo Blaise ensanchando aún más la sonrisa.

- Con la condición de que no me hagan usar un traje asqueroso –

- No te preocupes Drakes, los colores son verde aguamarina y gris claro, muy clásico, y con el traje te vas a ver tan mono, además seguro que combina perfecto con tus ojos y así – Dijo Pansy en una ráfaga de palabras.

- Vaya, ¿todas las mujeres se ponen así con su boda? –

- Bueno Draco, no todas han soñado con su boda toda su vida como yo, pero es seguro que todas las chicas quieren una boda especial y perfecta – Contestó la morena con tono soñador.

- ¿Qué te parece si te sacamos de aquí para comer Draco? – Propuso su pareja.

- Si, sólo déjame poner en orden estos recuerdos en la conmutadora –

Blaise y Pansy sólo se rieron y salieron a esperar a su amigo en el lobby del edificio.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger<p>

Casa Weasley

Godric's Hollow

Inglaterra

19:00 p.m

Hermione colgó la varita por tercera vez en el día. Había estado hablándole a Ron con excusas patéticas desde las cuatro, y ahora se le estaban acabando la verdad. No creía que el pelirrojo se creyera toda esa basura de que lo extrañaba y lo amaba y lo necesitaba y estaba tan emocionada con la boda... ¡su voz sonaba tan falsa!.

Debía admitir que era divertido de alguna forma, porque Ronald no sabía que contestar a veces, y se trababa mucho y decía "ehhhhh" a cada rato. Era bastante obvio que no sabía cómo reaccionar... Se preguntó cómo no se le había ocurrido ésta técnica antes, en lugar de gritarle como solía hacerlo... suponía que porque estaba demasiado dolida como para aceptar que su prometido le mintiera en las narices. Ahora era otra historia, de verdad no le importaba, y si como dijo Draco, Ronald estaba pasando un buen rato, pues qué mejor... tenía la casa para ella sola y podía leer una buena novela romántica e imaginarse que ella y Draco eran los protagonistas...

Su cerebro le gritó que reprimiera aquellos pensamientos, pero simplemente no podía... era una atracción magnética terrible la que tenía con ése hombre y no podía negarse... incluso en el colegio, cuando se lastimaban era obvio que había algo chispeante entre ellos. En ése entonces pensaba que era odio puro y profundo, porque de hecho, es lo que era... y ahora, aún prevalecía ésa conexión extraña y ésa tensión sexual... pero era tan distinto. Era... Hermione quería besarlo hasta la inconsciencia y no sólo éso, sino que quería hablar con él de libros y de política y de la vida y quería sentarse en ése mismo sofá a ver la tele (aunque él no supiera lo que era) y cocinar para él y ver sus ojos todos los días... Si. Estaba bastante hundida en sus propios sentimientos, tanto, que si no encontraba una manera de construír una balsa, se iba a hundir.

El punto era: ¿Le importaba tanto hundirse? La molesta parte racional de Hermione le decía que había que ponerse a trabajar en ésa balsa ahora mismo, pero la parte aventurera y valiente de ella (que de hecho era más fuerte que la racional) le decía que lo peor que podía pasar era lo que había pasado con Ronald, y bueno, sabía por experiencia propia que se puede salir adelante después de éso... ¿Qué había que perder? Un poco de dignidad, a lomejor unas cuantas lágrimas y una parte del corazón, si salía todo mal... ¿Y si salía bien? ¿Qué ganaba? Amor... ¿Hay algo mejor que éso?...

Hermione se quedó dormida en el sofá leyendo una novela romántica e imaginando que ella y Draco eran los protagonistas porque ya no le importaba que su parte racional se retorciera de inconformidad... iba a seguir a su instinto e iba a dejarse llevar por cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando con dicho hurón...

Pero primero... el tema de su maldita boda tenía que ser solucionado... Bueno, otro motivo más para ver a su rubio en la mañana...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí :D jeje ya tenía muy abandonada ésta historia... pero en fin... ya se va acercando el gran día ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ron terminará con Herms antes de la boda? Y si lo creen así ¿Regreará a tiempo de Dubai para decirle antes de que estén frente al altar? ¿Hermione y Draco intentarán hacer sus movimientos con el otro? ¿O simplemente los dominará en miedo de nuevo? y ¿Pansy y Blaise seguirán siendo unas cursis palomitas durante lo que resta del fic? y ¿Astoria relamente estará disfrutando la película?<strong>

**Ammm otra cosilla :D me gustaría que vieran fotos del hotel que he puesto :D la verdad es que lo amo y quisiera ir ahí algún día :) maravillas de la arquitectura moderna jejeje ... bueno que está bien chido ése lugar... y la película: ni me pregunten, jamás la he visto :D si alguien lo ha hecho díganme qué tal está ;) **

**H**


	8. Un día para la boda

**Chicos y chicas hermosos y hermosas del mundo fanfiction :D... estoy rquetecontenta de estar de nuevo con ustedes :D y lamento la tardanza (como siempre). El mes de julio es el mes de mi cumpleaños y siempre es muy atareado, pues además, el lugar donde vivo está de fiesta todo el mes por la "Guelaguetza" :D así que uno se la vive en el centro y bueno... en todos lados... así que mis planes de pasarme las vacaciones frente a la computadora se vieron frustrados por mis malignos amigos... jeje...**

**basta de palabrería... casi... aún tengo que decirles que aprecio muchísimo y no tienen idea de cuánto que sigan leyendo ésta historia y que los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes y que leo sus reviews con mucha ilusión :D**

**También que éste es el penúltimo capítulo y que me entristece y alegra en partes iguales... :D**

**Ahora sí... les comento que no quiero que la historia se quede sin portada así que agradecería su cooperación :D**

**Y por fin... A leer!**

**H**

* * *

><p>Astoria Lissandra Greengrass<p>

Royal Suite (Piso 25)

Burj Al Arab

Dubai

Emiratos Árabes Unidos

8:00 a.m.

Su cabello rubio estaba desparramado en la almohada, y su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Ronald Weasley, sus ojos estaban cansados, quería dormir un poco más… se había levantado desde las cinco y ya no había podido conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Draco le había dicho que con hacer lo que siempre hacía con Ron, su plan tendría éxito, y confiaba en él, es sólo que el pelirrojo era una de las personas más testarudas que había conocido… y a su manera, amaba a Granger… eran amigos de mucho tiempo, casi hermanos, como con Potter, y además, era un caballero de los que ya no hay… No podía dejar a su pareja ahora, porque sentía que la defraudaba y que la dejaba desamparada, a pesar de que la castaña no había sido una blanca palomita… ¿Entonces? ¿Sería mejor decirle que ella quería deshacerse de él? ¿Le diría que Draco la envió? ¿Se enojaría mucho?

La última de las preguntas era la que más la preocupaba. Conocía a Ron, y sabía que se guiaba por sus impulsos y rara vez se detenía a pensar dos veces… era todo un Griffindor.

Astoria sonrió con algo de amargura. ¿Por qué no había podido enamorarse de un renombrado y acaudalado Slytherin? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil? Bueno, a ella no le gustaba lo fácil…

- ¿Ron? – Con su pulgar le hizo suaves círculos en el dorso de la mano para llamar su atención. La respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido.

- Ron – Insistió. Su acompañante abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente los cerró de nuevo, preguntando:

- ¿Qué hora es? –

- Las ocho –

- Duérmete mujer, es muy temprano –

La chica se rio un poco. Él nunca había sido una persona mañanera, y ella tampoco, pero aquello era importante.

- Ron – Insistió.

- ¿Queeeee? – Remoloneó en las sábanas y al notar la mirada de la rubia no hizo intento de volver a dormir. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó algo más despierto.

- Hay una cosa que debo decirte… -

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger<p>

Finnigan's Pub

Callejón de los Héroes

Londres

9:00 a.m

- ¿Por qué tan temprano Malfoy? – Preguntó, dejando el bolso en el respaldo de sus silla y sentándose con cuidado.

- Ansiaba ver tu cara Granger – Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. ¿Era su impresión o la chica estaba respondiendo ante su coqueteo?

- Podría decir lo mismo – Sonrió ella con voz sedosa - pero no lo haré –

- ¿Por qué? – La miró Draco curioso, no era su impresión…

- Soy una mujer comprometida ¿Recuerdas? – Y le enseñó su anillo, que a cada segundo le pesaba más.

- Para eso estoy aquí – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia al asunto. A Hermione le maravilló la manera en la que él podía hablar de un tema tan delicado como si hablara del postre.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Contestó sinceramente, y agregó algo más divertida - El bolsillo de Ronald lo resentirá –

Ambos rieron. No sabían si en verdad había sido gracioso, pero no les importó, el ambiente mismo los hacía sonreír. ¡Qué fácil era dejarse llevar por aquello! ¡Qué fácil ignorar las voces en sus cabezas encendiendo las señales de alarma! ¡Qué fácil inclinarse inconscientes el uno hacia el otro! Estaban ahí, siguiendo sus instintos y dejando que éstos hablaran por sí solos.

-Te ves... Bien – Susurró el rubio, arrastrando sensualmente las palabras y examinando a la chica con su intensa mirada gris.

- ¡Vaya vaya! – Exclamó con burla - Draco Malfoy haciéndome un cumplido. Satanás debe estar esquiando por ahí abajo*. - Ambos rieron de nuevo. No había otra cosa que hacer, más que verse, hablarse… y tocarse…

- Es probable... espero que le guste el nuevo clima – Bromeó él tomando su mano. Ante la cara de asombro de Hermione, añadió - Porque la situación va a estar así por algún tiempo - y como la castaña seguía sin decir nada, Draco rodo los ojos y soltó el aire con exasperación antes de aclararle ya sin la voz seductora - Estoy coqueteando contigo Granger -

No le agradó del todo que le hablaran como si fuera una jovenzuela y necesitara que se lo explicaran.

- Se lo que haces Malfoy – Aseguró algo cortante, pero no retiró su mano - Lo que no se es por qué -

- Tal vez porque eres una linda bruja -

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? - Hermione frunció el seño. ¿No sabía Malfoy que "bruja" no era algo que las mujeres quisieran escuchar a menudo?

- Pues... Si – Dijo él confuso. ¿No era aquello obvio? Hermione notó sus frustración y le hizo reír internamente. ¡Claro! Él era un sangre pura, y para él "bruja" no implicaba una verruga en la nariz.

- No tienes idea de como coquetear – Sentenció ella y él levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada como pocas, y es que esa era nueva, nadie jamás había dicho una tontería semejante: Que él, Draco Narcisso Malfoy ¿no sabia coquetear?

- ¿Estas segura de eso? - Hermione asintió - Bueno, yo no soy quien para contradecirte, pero deberías hablar con todas las otras féminas del mundo, a ver si coinciden contigo. – Declaró satisfecho.

- La mayoría de las otras féminas del mundo me dirían que eres un dios hecho hombre. Por eso la mayoría de las féminas del mundo son unas perdedoras – Replicó igual de segura.

- ¿Porque saben apreciar la belleza? -

- No, porque pierden su tiempo. – Draco alzó una ceja confundido, y fue el turno de Hermione de elaborar -Tú eres un chico malo Draco, y por eso quieres a una chica mala a tu lado, no a una fanática aduladora que… - Hizo una pausa y se acercó a una distancia peligrosa, aprovechando para entrelazar ambas manos con las de él - no pueda seguir tu ritmo – Concluyó en un susurro que al hombre se le antojó diabólico.

- Estas jugando con fuego - Le advirtió al sentir el menudo pie de ella contra su pierna.

- Quizás quiera quemarme –

- ¡¿Van a querer algo de tomar¡? – Los ocupantes de la mesa se separaron de un brinco, y Hermione volteó molesta a ver a Seamus Finnigan, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la voz del Slytherin se le adelantó -

- ¿Te parece que queremos algo de tomar? -

- Lo que me parece que estan dando un espectaculo deplorable - respondió Seamus airado y se dirigió a la chica - ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¡Aún no cancelan la boda y ya estás de…! – Pero antes de decirlo enmudeció. Parecía que se lo había pensado mejor. Malo para él que ella le hubiera oído.

- ¿De qué Finnigan? –

- No me gusta cómo te estás conduciendo, eso es todo –

- Nos vamos – Le dijo Draco a Hermione, tomándola del brazo y mirándola fijamente, para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el dueño del pub. - mi abogado vendrá el Lunes – Agregó dirigiéndose al moreno.

- ¿Abogado? –

- Nuestro contrato acaba de cancelarse Finnigan – Musitó en tono seco y desapareció con la castaña a su lado.

* * *

><p>Astoria Lissandra Greengrass<p>

Royal Suite (Piso 25)

Burj Al Arab

Dubai

Emiratos Árabes Unidos

9:00 a.m

- Repítelo – Le pidió.

- Ron… – Suplicó ella.

- ¡Repítelo! – Le gritó.

- ¿Para qué? –

- Quiero asegurarme de que te oí bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa –

- Trabajo con Draco, en Malfoy Inc.-

- ¿Desde cuándo? –

- Desde siempre –

Una punzada de vergüenza recorrió al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Sabes lo de… - Comenzó con la mirada cargada de temor.

- Si - Confirmó Astoria antes de que pudiera terminar.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Reclamó.

- No sé… no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. ¿Qué podrían decir? ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del otro?

- ¿Cómo reaccionaste tú? – Preguntó Ron al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Cuando supiste que… le iba a pagar al hurón para que se deshiciera de Hermione por mí – Dijo atropelladamente, como si no quisiera que ella le entendiera. Pero lo hizo.

- Yo… -

- Has de pensar que soy un cobarde – Dijo él sin dejarla terminar. Astoria se sentó por fin, todo éste tiempo había permanecido acostada en la cama, y él, sentado en el borde dándole la espalda. La chica jugueteó con el rojo cabello diciendo:

- Al contrario –

- ¿Soy muy valiente? – Ironizó él, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para que ella le dejara en paz.

- Bueno, no precisamente pero… - Decía sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me contaste? – La interrumpió.

- No quiero tener secretos contigo –

Otra vez, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. ¿Qué más da? pensó Ron. Al parecer Astoria no le aborrecía por aquello, y tampoco creía que era un cobarde... él sí lo creía pero como ya se dijo ¿qué más daba?.

- Dime… ¿Crees que lo logre? –

- No lo sé… - Admitió ella.

- En el folleto dice que tiene garantía del ochenta porciento - Musitó el chico, más para sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que nada malo pasaría. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la rubia no le respondía.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le susurró, acunando su pequeña mano con la suyas.

- En que aún queda un veinte -

Nuevamente, el silencio. Había algo en aquellos momentos sin sonido que hacía que Ron se sintiera incómodo. ¿Era porque sin ruido, pensaba en Hermione y en la boda y en su vida? ¿O era sólo porque quería escuchar su voz?

- Si lo lograra… - Dijo - ¿Te quedarías conmigo? –

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? – Ella levantó la vista algo indignada.

- No lo sé… Hay brujas a las que les gusta… - La frase quedó en el aire, Ron no quería terminarla.

- ¿La aventura? ¿Los romances fugaces? – Sugirió ella, más indignada todavía. Él asintió, rojo como su cabello. – Yo no soy de ésas Ron – Le aseguró.

- Me imaginé que no… es sólo que… quería darte la oportunidad de escapar ahora que puedes. –

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Astoria rodando los ojos. "Griffindors dramáticos"

- Tú sabes que no te puedo prometer nada… ahora te amo, créeme que sí… pero también la amaba a ella –

La rubia entendió todo aquello, su Ron tenía más miedo de lo que aparentaba... pero era hora de que se le quitara, ¿no era un león? ¿no debía luchar por sus ideales y toda esa basura?

- Es diferente –

- ¿Cómo lo sé? –

- Por que se saben. Éstas cosas se saben… Ella no era para ti y punto –

- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo –

- Es sencillo… -

- Ella aún me ama - Dijo de pronto, como si se lo hubiera estado guardando - Quiere estar conmigo y… está trabajando para mejorar lo nuestro – Astoria comprendió de inmediato el plan de su socio, era inteligente y si tuvieran más tiempo lo más probable es que funcionara... el punto débil era que sólo quedaban aproximadamente doce horas.

- Se van a casar mañana Ron, es obvio que quiere que funcione… tiene miedo –

- Yo también –

- Alguien debe hacerlo –

- ¿Por qué yo? –

- ¿Por qué no tú? –

- No sé cómo –

- Aprende – Casi gritó ella con mucha exasperación.

El pelirrojo soltó una risotada, grave, como un ladrido.

- No sé si pueda aprender tan rápido –

Se quedaron callados. Las palabras de el pelirrojo habían deshecho la pasciencia y la esperanza de Astoria. ¿Quería quedarse con ella? ¿A pesar de que ella estaba prácticamente rogándole? ¡Bien! Que hiciera lo que quisiera... Y entre más pronto se alejara, más rápido se olvidaba de él... o al menos éso se dijo.

- Entiendo – Le habló, a pesar de que no lo hacía.

- No es que no quiera estar contigo… - Empezó Ron, notando que ella se había rendido.

- No parece que te esfuerces mucho… - Le cortó débilmente, ya no tenía ganas de razonar con él.

- Es difícil –

- Por que tú lo haces difícil –

- Tori… -

- No… - Interrumpió de nuevo - No sé por qué dejé que me trajeras… yo sabía que sólo me iba a hacer daño… es sólo que… quería verte y… supongo que pensé que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión… yo sólo… si no… pero entonces… como sea Ronald, adiós otra vez… - Le dolía demasiado y también le enojaba muchísimo. ¿Qué clase de Griffindor era él? ¿Y qué clase de serpiente era ella? Llorando por una comadreja...

* * *

><p>Draco Narcisso Malfoy<p>

Vestíbulo

Mansión Malfoy

Wiltshire

10:00 a.m

Fingía leer el periódico de aquél día pero en realidad miraba divertido cómo Granger hacía su desayuno. Intentaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer... o un humano si a éso vamos había tocado siquiera las cocinas de la mansión, y no había tenido éxito pues hacía generaciones que no había pasado semejante atrocidad. Ahogó una risa muy impropia de él imaginando la cara de Lucius si se enterara que Hermione Granger se encontraba muy campante untando mermelada en unos panes tostados, hablando con la elfa doméstica de sus comidas favoritas.

- ¿Sucede algo Malfoy? -

- Ofreces un buen espectáculo Granger -

- Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo -

- A mí me alegra que te alegre que me esté divirtiendo -

- Pues a mí me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te estés divirtiendo -

El rubio alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba retándole acaso? ¿No sabía que la aplastaría en su pequeño jueguito?

- ¿Ah sí Granger? - Ella no contestó y entonces él atacó: - Si a ésas vamos, me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te alegre que me esté divirtiendo -

- Eres un niño Malfoy - Sonrió ella.

- Tu empezaste -

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a su pan. Draco no perdió la oportunidad de restregarle su victoria en la cara, por pequeña e infantil que fuera.

- Perdiste Granger - Le dijo. Ella se volteó divertida, pero fingiendo enojo.

- ¿Perdí? -

- Si -

Fue su turno de levantar la ceja. Internamente el dueño de la casa le aplaudió el gesto, lo hacía como toda una profesional.

- Me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te alegre que me alegre que te estés divirtiendo - Replicó la castaña como si estuviera recitando la lista de víveres. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande, preparado para contraatacar.

- Me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te alegr... -

- ¿Amo Malfoy? - Le interrumpió Frisky. - Su varita está sonando -

La tomó con desgana y le hizo a Granger una señal de que aquello no había terminado.

- ¡Hurón! -

- Comadreja -

- ¿Para qué narices te pago? -

- Para que haga lo que tú no puedes -

- ¡Pues hazlo ya! -

- Si... verás Rey Weasley, no voy a poder hacer nada por ti -

- ¿Qué? -

- Es muy poco tiempo saco de pecas -

- ¡Te pagué una fortuna! -

- Que afortunadamente no necesito y te reembolsaré en mi próximo viaje a Gringotts. -

Draco aguantó algunos de los gritos e insultos del pelirrojo, pero se cansó pronto y colgó. No había necesidad de arruinar su día con ésas tonterías. Tenía a una chica bonita en casa... y no cualquier chica...

- ¿Era Ron? -

- Si -

- ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le dijiste? -

- No quiero hablar de negocios ahora -

- Yo sí -

- Éste no es el lugar para hablar de negocios -

- No me importa - Replicó con enojo. - Quiero saber cómo vas con ésto. ¿Crees que no te oí? ¡Le dijiste que ya no había tiempo... Que no había nada que hacer! ¿Es eso lo que piensas? -

- Es parte del plan Granger... por favor dejemos el tema -

La chica le hizo caso, desayunaron en silencio y sin incidentes, pero el rubio se dio cuenta de que el momento había pasado. Ya no se sentía ligero y feliz como hace unos minutos, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Granger estaba preocupada por la comadreja y por su boda y por la relación... ¿Lo estaba él?.

Siempre confiaba mucho en sus planes. Se jactaba de entender a mayoría de la gente y había probado cientos de veces que tenía un método efectivo de hacer las cosas... y aún así, había parejas que se le habían escapado... gente que de la noche a la mañana resolvía sus diferencias y se casaban y tenían hijitos y vivían felices para siempre...

Sacudió levemente la cabeza porque, no era posible que ella y el ex-pobretón lo arreglaran ¿cierto?... ella ya no sentía nada más que amistad por él...

La ansiedad era algo conocido por él, pero no usual. Sobretodo no así como la estaba sintiendo en ése momento. Su estómago punzaba con miedo y angustia. ¿Qué si arreglaba las cosas con Granger? ¿Qué si se había decidido a conquistarla? ¿Qué si lo hacía?... Nada de éso importaría si su plan fallaba.

Se dió de topes con la pared mentalmente. ¿Por qué nunca hacía un plan B?... Es verdad que no había requerido ninguno en el pasado, y que no le importaba fallar algunas veces... se decía que si fallaba, era porque la pareja era inseparable y se merecían el uno al otro... se decía que si podían con él podían con cualquier cosa... y ahora ésa idea le parecía ridícula. El pecoso y Granger no debían estar juntos... él no se la merecía y...

La nueva y más grande ola de inseguridad y desesperación le pegó tan fuerte que hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad.

- Vamos -

- ¿A dónde? -

- ¡A donde sea! - Exclamó. Intentando contener su voz lo más que pudo.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione estaba bastante confundida por la repentina expresión de Draco.

- Desaparezcamos un tiempo. Tu y yo... - A penas salieron las palabras de su boca supo que era una locura. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto? ¿Le quería tanto como para dejarlo todo e irse con ella?... No, en definitiva no... ¿No?

- ¿Malfoy estás bien? -

- Me... yo... - Iba a decirle que le había dado un ataque de pánico. No quería quedarse con el "qué hubiera pasado". Hermione le gustaba, y sentía que con ella podía haber algo especial. Sentía que a pesar del colegio y de la guerra y de todas las situaciones asquerosas que habían pasado entre ellos, la chica era su pareja ideal. "¿Qué sabes tú de parejas ideales?" Se preguntó... bueno, tal vez no sabía nada, pero entonces con más razón debía de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no dejar ir a la castaña... Tenía que experimentar con un sentimiento como el que estaba creciendo en su pecho... nunca había sentido algo así y no quería dejar de hacerlo... quería que se hiciera más grande... quería llegar a amar a alguien como sus padres se habían amado entre ellos. A pesar de todo y de todos...

Y en el fondo, aunque todavía no lo supiera, quería que fuera ella el receptáculo de su amor...

- ¿Tu qué? - Preguntó Hermione haciéndole salir de sus cavilaciones.

- Nada - Lo haría, lo arreglaría todo, y de ser necesario la raptaría y se la llevaría al lugar más remoto del mundo para que no se casara con Weasley... pero por ahora, debía mantenerla a raya de su repentino sentimiento burbujeante. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta? -

- Ehm... ¿Gracias? - Contestó no muy segura.

- De nada -

Salieron a la carretera, y él alzó su varita, llamando al autobús noctámbulo. Antes de que subiera le susurró:

- Me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te alegre que me alegre que te alegre que me estuviera divirtiendo. Eres una gran compañía... Hermione -

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter<p>

Casa Potter

Little Chrome

Inglaterra

12:40 p.m

- ¿Ron? - El salvador del mundo se extrañó de ver a su mejor amigo saliendo de la chimenea con expresión preocupada.

- Necesito ayuda -

- ¿Con qué? - Se alarmó Harry. La última vez que Ron había llegado así tuvieron que reconstruirle dos costillas y el moreno tuvo que viajar hasta Purbeck Hills para arreglar las cosas con los gigantes.

- Con Hermione -

El pobre chico se quedó helado... ésto era peor que los gigantes.

- Juré que no iba a intervenir en su relación ¿recuerdas? -

- Te libero de tu juramento... es urgente Harry -

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Se van a casar mañana Ron... ¿No querrás romper el compromiso a éstas alturas verdad? - Intentó decirlo de manera que en su voz hubiera reprobación, pero no supo si lo logró o no. A decir verdad le importaba poco lo que la sociedad dijera (algo que había cultivado con los años era una corteza para los murmullos)... lo que le preocupaba es lo que pudiera pasar con la amistad que tenía con ambos. Por éso había hecho aquél pacto... no quería que lo pusieran en medio como tantas otras veces.

- El único que puede arreglarlo eres tú -

- Pero... -

- Ron. - Dijo en un susurro otra voz.

- Ginny... ¿Qué tal? - Contestó su hermano. No quería hablar con ella de aquello.

- ¡Shhh! James está durmiendo - Siseó la pelirroja - No pude evitar escuchar su conversación . continuó y Ron rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes "por supuesto" pero éso no inmutó a la Sra. Potter - Yo sé lo que puedes hacer -

- ¡Sí cómo no! ¿Tú plan de Malfoy otra vez? Pues no funcionó fijate... -

- ¿Malfoy? - Ginny abrió mucho los ojos ¿Su hermano también había ido a verlo? Pero... ¿Y Hermione? ¿El hurón estaba cobrándole a los dos? Sin quererlo intercambió una mirada cómplice con su esposo, afortunadamente, Ronald Weasley no era de los que notaban detalles como ésos.

- ¡Si... el asqueroso hurón botador no hizo más que hacerme perder el tiempo! - Se lamentó levantando la voz y ganándose otro "shhhh" de su hermana.

- Lamento eso - Dijo Ginny sinceramente - Pero tengo otra solución -

- Si quieres que valla a hablar con Hermione y le diga lo que siento y todo eso que siempre me dices ya puedes ir metiéndote tu solución por el... -

- ¡Ron! - Gritó Harry. Su chica le miró agradecida. James se pudo a llorar en su cuarto y la mirada cambió al instante. El niño que vivió corrió a calmar a su pequeño, no sin antes decir - ¡Amigo basta! Sé que estás enojado y... bueno, no sé cómo estés, pero imagino que apesta lo que estás sintiendo y... no quiero decir que te lo dijimos y eso pero... -

- Lo sé - Suspiró Ron derrotado - Soy un idiota -

Harry asintió y desapareció por las escaleras, su hermana sonrió. Bueno, éso era algo, era probable que ahora quisiera cambiar.

* * *

><p>Astoria Lissandra Greengrass<p>

Mansión Greengrass

Stamford

Inglaterra

- ¿A poco ya volviste? - La cuestionó su hermana a penas entrar al vestíbulo de la mansión.

- Déjame en paz Daph -

- ¿Tan rápido? Y yo que creí que te ibas de luna de miel con Ronnie... oh espera... -

- Si, sí, él se casará y se irá de luna de miel con Granger... ahórrate los comentarios Daphne no estoy de humor para tus intentos vulgares de hacerme sentir mal -

Astoria recorrió los jardines buscando un lugar donde su hermana no la encontrara en caso de que ésta quisiera escuchar su conversación.

- ¿Diga? - Contestó la voz de Draco.

- Soy yo -

- Hola -

- ¿Hola? ¿No quieres saber cómo me fue? -

- Ya sé cómo te fué -

- ¿Ah sí' ¿Cómo me fue? -

- Bien -

- Te equivocas Drakes -

- Nunca lo hago querida Lizzie -

- Pues ésta vez sí... Ron y yo tuvimos una pelea asquerosa... y él se va a quedar con Granger -

- Ya lo sabía y no, ésa cosa peluda no se va a quedar con mi chica. -

- ¿Tu chica? ¿Tan rápido? Y yo que juraba que era la única que podía resistirse a tus encantos -

- Calma un poco tu lengua viperina Tori... todo va de acuerdo al plan -

- ¿Tu plan era que él y yo... -

- Si... y después, sumado a la culpa de que Hermione lo "ama de verdad" y que él le va a destrozar la vida casándose con ella, está la culpa de que la mujer que quiere también está llorando por los rincones por su culpa... en resúmen que si no hace algo pronto, va a perder no sólo su felicidad, sino la de las dos chicas más importantes de su vida... sin contar a tu suegra -

- No sé por qué me sigo sorprendiendo de tu perversa mente - Sonrió Astoria tranquilizándose un poco... supuso que por éso le había dado tan pocos detalles de lo que tenía que hacer... la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría... a veces agradecía que Draco fuera su amigo y no su enemigo.

- Tengo un plan B - Dijo él de pronto.

- ¿Plan B? - El alma de Astoria se le cayó a los pies.

- Si... -

- Tu nunca tienes un plan b... ¿Sientes que fracasarás verdad? ¿Es por éso? ¡Oh por merlín Draco! -

- ¡No... no! Astoria deja de ponerte como una bebé y escúchame... -

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Quién dará el primer paso hacia la libertad? ¿Cuál será el plan B de Draco? ¿Habrá dejado de llorar el pequeño James? :D Los veo en el desenlace del éxito mundial (jajaja ok no) de Malfoy Inc... <strong>

**AbytutisCM: Gracias :D hummm la espera es para que le dé más emoción jaja y que lo ansíes aún mas... :D**

**billithcartman: Awww gracias :D ¿De verdad? Bueno, a mí también, pero hay que ir por lo que uno quiere... ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ... No contestes :D... ¡Oh por merlín! Lo del logo sería genial :D**

**Susan-black7: Me alegra que te siga gustando :D y espero que no se haya hecho muy larga la espera :D...**

**MQserah: Jaja te adoro porque eres la única que le hace caso a mis preguntas jajaj :D y acertaste en algo: Astoria no entendió ni la mitad de la película :D.. mmm... espero subir la proxima actualización antes de que pase un mes de ahora y... no... es el reflejo del agua en la atmosfera o algo asi :D... pero el cielo no es azul :D**

**sailor mercuri o neptune: DRAMIONEEEE! ;D jeje, gracias por el apoyo. Espero que no se te haya hecho mucho el tiempo sin actualizar**

**Luneth Gray: Yo no haría esoooooo... nooo... (chiflando) jeje, no te preocupes, creo que nadie hará el ridículo en el altar... al menos no Hermione :D... ¿Suficiente Dramione ésta vez? Si no, no te preocupes, la conclusión se acerca y con ella el regadero de miel dramionesco :D**

**Lilith Evans Black: ¿Quién dirá que no? Estamos en las mismas porque yo tampoco lo sé jajajaj :D... Espero que hayas disfrutado éste cap :D**

**Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake: Juro por merlín que cada día hay nicks más impronunciables :D jeje, no importa, amo a ned flanders :D, Awww me gustan las nuevas lectoras :D sobretodo las que me echan flores como tu :D ahora... venga ése juramentirijillo! :D**

**TheBestInQuidditch: :D leerla desde el principio hasta ahora es una gran proeza :) yo lo he hecho y me ha costado unas cuantas horas... :) Me encanta que te encante :D**

**Anónimo: Gracias :D uno se esfuerza :D jejeje... **

**Cada una de ustedes ocupa un lindo lugar en mi corazoncito escritor :D gracias por leer y comentar...**


	9. La Boda

**Amiguitos y amiguitas... No sé cómo comenzar a pedir disculpas por los inagotables días que les he hecho pasar esperando el final de ésta historia pero... bueno, supongo que se merecen una explicación y aquí les va:**

**Desde agosto vengo sufriendo de una serie de eventos desafortunados, por decirlo de alguna forma, el caso es que por ésas fechas, la hermana de mi abuelita, que era como mi segunda abuelita, tuvo un accidente y por que dios me odia o no sé por qué, falleció, eso, como todos los que han perdido a alguien muy cercano saben fue un golpe tremendo para mi vida y para muchas de mis actividades y estados de humor. Para ser honestos, y si revisan la historia de Cho Chang que hice para un reto (está en mi perfil) sólo podía escribir cosas tristes y deprimidas y de duelo y no tenía nadita pero nadita de ganas de escribir ni el final de ésta historia ni continuar con El Límite ni nada... no porque no pudiera escribir, sino porque no hubiera sido la trama que quería para ésas historias, probablemente hubieran acabado teniendo finales tristes o algo así y después no me hubiera perdonado. En fin, que el dolor no sé si fue disminuyendo o fue quedando en segundo plano o algo así, el caso es que cuando me pasó la depresión total comenzó mi último año del bachillerato, y es una pesadilla de trabajos y tareas y lecturas y preparación para examenes de la universidad y subir el promedio y checar cuando salen las fichas y proyectos de emprendedores y sacar mi credencial de elector y muchos otros procesos que me mantuvieron ocupada, (por una parte lo agradezco) y no me dieron tiempo para escribir.**

**Puse todo mi choro, no por nada si no por que los quiero y los respeto y sé que es chocante cuando la gente no actualiza a una velocidad que te mantenga interesado, y también es enojoso esperar y así. Créanme, lo sé... es por éso que quise que supieran que no fue por falta de compromiso con ustedes o con la historia sino todo lo contrario. :D**

**Sin más los dejo leer :D Esperen otro choro mío abajo.**

**H**

* * *

><p>El lugar era un hervidero de gente, todos ataviados con sus más elegantes vestimentas, cargados de regalos y felicitaciones para los próximos esposos.<p>

La novia, como toda buena novia, se encontraba paseándose nerviosa en sus aposentos, en un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve. Sus rizos estaban recogidos en un elaborado peinado y el maquillaje, aunque natural, resaltaba sus labios y ojos. Lo único malo es que estaba llorando, y su mejor amiga, Ginevra Weasley no sabía como calmarla…

- Vamos Herms, todo va a salir bien. –

- Ya sé Gin… es sólo que… - Decía la otra entre sollozos.

- Si, sí… pero ¿no confías en Draco? –

- Por supuesto que sí –

- ¿Entonces? No te preocupes… venga, déjame arreglarte la cara, que te has dejado el rímel por la nariz. –

La llorosa chica se dejó componer el maquillaje y retocar el peinado, pero no pudo estarse quieta ni un momento en el proceso, provocando que su exasperada dama de honor saliera de la sala dedicándole una última mirada.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos para el gusto de Hermione Granger, estaba segura de que no podría aguantar más el nudo de nervios que se alojaba en su estómago. En cualquier momento vomitaría…

- ¡Herms! – La puerta del cuarto se abrió por segunda vez, dejando pasar un chico de melena azabache.

- ¿No pudiste hacer algo con tu cabello? – Preguntó hosca.

Harry se rio, como siempre hacía cuando alguien hacía un comentario acerca de su cabello, poco a poco, dejó de hacerlo al ver la cara seria, acongojada y nerviosa de su amiga.

- ¡Venga! - Exclamó Harry dándole una suave palmada en el hombro. – Todo va a salir bien –

- ¿Cómo sabes? –

- ¿Eh? – Harry sólo había dicho aquello para calmarla. – Bueno… pues porque… si –

Hermione sonrió y dejó que su mejor amigo la abrazara, teniendo cuidado de no arruinarse el maquillaje una vez más.

Un carraspeo en la puerta rompió el abrazo, el Sr. Granger asomaba la cabeza y le dedicó una gran sonrisa de dentista a su hija.

- ¿Lista? – Le preguntó

Ella negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa de su padre se volvió una comprensiva. – Vamos bonita, todo va a estar bien –

Hermione reprimió un sonido de frustración. ¿Por qué es que se empeñaban en seguir diciendo aquello? Seguro era por que ellos no estaban en su situación. No sabían si iba a estar bien o no, pero ellos no tendrían que lidiar con la bomba que explotaría, ellos no estaban poniendo toda su vida, toda su fe en la mano de alguien que se había dedicado a destrozarla física y mentalmente durante siete años. No es que realmente pensara que seguía siendo el mismo hombre, pero una siempre duda el día de su boda ¿o no?

El brazo de su padre la sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo, y a la vez de quedarse justo donde estaba para siempre. Su cabeza comenzó a girar a medida que seguía avanzando hacia el pasillo. Su respiración se agitó cada vez más hasta que su padre se paró preocupado y le preguntó si de verdad estaba bien. Hermione asintió lo más despacio que pudo, para no marearse más y siguió caminando. Las puertas que le separaban de los invitados y de su prometido la recibieron al voltear una esquina, y entonces fue cuando supo que no había marcha atrás, nada podría detenerla ahora, había tenido su oportunidad, había tenido varias, de hecho, de escapar y no lo había hecho porque no había querido. Tal vez, éste era sí era su destino después de todo…

Las pesadas puertas blancas se abrieron y la luz del sol la cegó unos segundos, casi los mismos que duró el suspiro del público al verla. Confundida, apretó el brazo de su padre que le susurró. "no tan fuerte, pequeña"

Hermione vio al frente, ahí, a unos cuantos pasos estaba él, todo arreglado, con su traje negro, a la usanza muggle, ella lo había querido así. Si pensaba que su corazón no podía ir más rápido estaba equivocada, puesto que en ése momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, amenazó con salírsele del pecho... Era ¿miedo? ¿Desesperación? Podría ser... ¿emoción? Si. En definitiva era emoción. Los asistentes se volvieron masas de carne borrosas, porque no podía apartar los ojos de la figura que le esperaba al fina de la fila de asientos. Una lágrima que englobaba todos sus sentimientos logró salir de sus ojos castaños y reprimió la sonrisa al imaginar la mueca de disgusto que pondría Ginny al ver el delineador embarrado bajo su ojo. Antes de lo que hubiera querido, Hermione llegó al altar, y su padre con la mueca propia de un padre al entregar a su hija, se hizo a un lado y se unió a su llorosa esposa... Esposa... Saboreó la palabra en su boca, sin decirla por supuesto, y decidió que no sonaba tan mal... Pronto sería una esposa, y después una madre. Alarmada por ése pensamiento, levantó la vista y se encontró con una pared de acero gris, que poco a poco se fue derritiendo para dejar la mirada de plata liquida que tanto le gustaba ver en la cara de su futuro esposo... Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>¡Oh! Esperen… ¡Pero qué descuido el mío!… ustedes se quedaron en la otra boda… un momento por favor…<p>

¿Listos?

¿Seguros?

Bien…

* * *

><p>El lugar era un hervidero de gente, todos ataviados con sus más elegantes vestimentas, cargados de regalos y felicitaciones para los próximos esposos.<p>

La novia, se encontraba nerviosa en sus aposentos, tumbada en un sillón, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color hueso. Sus rizos estaban recogidos en un elaborado peinado y el maquillaje, corrido por toda la cara

- ¡No sé que hacer Ginn! ¡No he hablado con Draco en horas! ¿Qué tal si no…? ¿Y si yo…? ¿Ronald no… -

Hermione Granger estaba sollozando como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía.

- ¡Todo es mi culpa Ginn! ¡Yo debía de haber! ¡Yo tenía que… ¡ -

Ginny Weasley sobaba su espalda y le pasaba pañuelo tras pañuelo sin saber realmente qué decir. Estaba terriblemente triste de ver así a su amiga, y terriblemente enojada con Ronald y con Malfoy por ser tan inútiles e imbéciles.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de La Madriguera, Ronald Weasley se paseaba por el jardín pateando gnomos a su paso. Era increíble como a pesar de que no hacía ni dos horas que se había desgnomizado el jardín, las pequeñas criaturas siguieran ahí pululando. Uno de ellos asomó la cabeza y fue recibida por el pie del novio, el gnomo dijo una grosería y Ron sonrió, era una de sus favoritas, seguro que la habían aprendido de él… Ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaría decir varias groserías en aquél momento. Una vez Hermione le dijo que su variedad de emociones era la de una cucharilla para el té… o algo así, la verdad es que nunca le ponía demasiada atención. ¿Era su culpa? Siempre supuso que no, porque su prometida siempre había sido demasiado intensa para él. ¿Qué había de malo en que le gustaran las cosas tradicionales y simples? En buen lío se había metido, y no sabía como, si desde el principio sabía que ella era todo menos simple… ¡Ah Mujeres!<p>

Con un suspiro se sentó en medio del jardín trasero, donde estaban apilados los regalos y se hizo la misma pregunta que había estado intentando resolver desde aquella mañana. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

* * *

><p>Tres suaves golpes, a penas audibles sonaron en la puerta del cuarto y Ginny se apresuró a abrir esperando un milagro, y un milagro era, un milagro pecoso y pelirrojo.<p>

Sin decir una sola palabra, su hermana salió del cuarto.

- ¿Ginn? ¿Quién es? –

- Yo… -

- ¡Ron! – La chica saltó del sillón y se apresuró a limpiarse la cara - ... es decir… amor… ¿qué haces aquí? Es de mala educación ver… -

- Herms ya no más – La interrumpió su prometido sentándose con ella en el sillón y tomando su mano entre las suyas. - Dejémos esto... -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Yo te amo Herms, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré... Pero te amo como amo a Ginny o a Harry... Yo... No sé que ha entrado en nosotros estos últimos años... Hemos sido unos pésimos héroes y ejemplos para la sociedad. - Hermione abrió la boca pero el pelirrojo siguió hablando. - No digas que no es cierto... Mira, estoy avergonzado, me siento... La peor basura del mundo... Te he hecho daño, le he hecho daño a todos y... No sé cómo... -

Ron sintió su mano en el hombro, pero no levantó la vista, hacía mucho que no lloraba frente a Hermione.

- Ron... Yo -

- Sé que crees que me amas, pero piénsalo un poco, verás que esto... Que lo que hemos venido haciendo no está bien... No somos la pareja perfecta Herms... No somos adecuados para el otro... - Pensaba que estaba siendo un poco duro con ella, pero debía . Sabía que solo seguirían destruyéndose el uno al otro y no quería eso, de verdad se preocupaba por ella y por que estuviera bien. Pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, seguía intentando buscar su cara, seguramente para besarlo.

- No... Ron... -

- ¿No lo ves? - le dijo un poco mas fuerte, esquivando de nuevo su mirada. - Como amigos somos excelentes... Pero no siento esa... No siento la... -

- Ron escúchame - El se obligó a verle la cara llena de lágrimas, y se sintió mil veces peor que antes. Pero la dejó hablar. Hermione no sabía como empezar, sentía un alivio inmenso y al mismo tiempo una culpa tremenda por haber - Ron... Lo lamento... Lo lamento tanto yo... No sabía que hacer y fui una cobarde pero yo... -

- No fue tu culpa - Respondió al instante. - los dos hicimos cosas tontas, pero aunque hubieras sido una novia modelo, simplemente lo nuestro no habría funcionado... -

Hermione se enojó. ¿Así que no era suficiente para el Gran Ronald Weasley? Su temperamento leonino iba a aflorar de un momento a otro, pero algo hizo clic en su mente... Algo le hizo ver que eran precisamente esa clase de momentos los que les habían llevado a aquello. Cada vez que se civilizaban un poco, alguno decia o hacia algo estupido y se iba todo al diablo. Reconoció entonces que hubo muchos malentendidos entre ellos. Ron no quería hacerle daño, y por eso mismo era por lo que terminaba diciendo cosas insensibles sin pensar, justo como ahora. Siempre supo que Ron era malo con las palabras pero lo habia considerado lindo hasta cierto punto. Eso junto a todas las demás cosas que detestaba de Ron le vinieron a la mente, su forma de engullir la comida, la rapidez con la que se le subía el ego, sus multiples inseguridades, todo lo que le había parecido fascinante de el, en los ultimos año se había vuelto enojoso. No por Ron en sí, sino por... Bueno, quién sabe...

Tal vez era el hecho de que no lo amó nunca de la forma en que su madre amaba a su padre por poner un ejemplo o de la forma en que se amaban los sres. Weasley. Sus padres compartían muchas cosas, pero su madre siempre tenía la manía de tapizar la casa de flores, cosa que su padre detestaba porque le estorbaban al moverse. Decía que si hubiera querido vivir rodeado de polen e insectos hubiera comprado una casa en el campo. Pero cuando tiraba los floreros por accidente, siempre le compraba otro más grande y más bonito. Decía que sin flores la casa no sería de su madre, y ella por su parte nunca se quejó de los floreros rotos pues decía que le anunciaban cuando su padre llegaba a casa. La sra. Weasley detestaba la manía de su esposo por los artilugios muggles, pero había leído cada libro habido y por haber sobre ellos, por si se hacía daño con el aceite caliente o si se electrocutaba, ella tenía todo preparado... A lo que quería llegar con eso, es que a pesar de que no les gustaban algunas cosas del otro, las aceptaban y habían aprendido a vivir con ellas, no querían cambiarlas pues sabían que sin ellas no serían las personas que aman...

Ella en cambio, quería siempre que Ron fuera menos esto o más aquello, se quejaba internamente de sus modales, de su incapacidad de msostrar sus emociones, de ser un hijo de mami... Le reclamaba por no ser mas maduro ... Hubo una epoca en la que todo lo que hacia le desesperaba hasta el punto de gritarle por como se ponia gel en el cabello... Se sintió aun mas mal con toda la situación, e incómoda se removió en el sillón regresando su atención al monólogo de Ron.

- Así que deja de buscarle lados o culpables a nuestro asunto y sólo… no sé… -

- ¿No sabes? – Hermione alzó la ceja y sonrió un poco. Ron siempre sería Ron, incapaz de terminar a una chica el día de su boda. - ¿Estás terminando conmigo Ronald? – Le preguntó, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, sólo quería que sufriera un poco más.

- Bueno… yo… osea… si tu quieres… bueno, te estoy diciendo lo que siento pero si tu… sólo quiero que seas feliz Herms - Balbuceó él en tono de súplica y la carcajada dejó por fin los labios de Hermione. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le llenó la cara de besos y gracias.

- Te lo estás tomando muy bien – Admiró el pelirrojo. Y la ola de culpa resurgió en Hermione.

- Si… - empezó – verás… yo… ¿Recuerdas a Malfoy? –

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Cuál de todos? –

- Draco –

- Si… ¿Por qué? – La sospecha comenzó a crecer en Ron

- Verás… yo… no sabía que hacer y Ginny… -

- ¿Contrataste a MALFOY? ¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO HERMIONE!? –

- ¡AY POR FAVOR! –

- ¡CONTÉSTAME! –

- ¿¡ESO QUÉ IMPORTA?! –

- ¿¡QUÉ IMPORTA?! IMPORTA POR QUE TAL VEZ NUESTRA RELACIÓN NO SE MURIÓ POR QUE SI, DE LA NADA…. ¡TÚ LA MATASTE! –

- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITO BASTARDO INFIEL!? –

- ¡¿Y TÚ MUY BIEN PORTADA NO?! –

- ¡¿AH SI?! … PUES… -

Lentos aplausos sarcásticos los interrumpieron en la puerta. El mismísimo demonio rubio y perfecto los observaba divertido.

- ¿No se siente genial descargar todas las frustraciones? –

- ¡TU! – Gritó Ron abalanzándose sobre Draco, pero él fue más rápido, apartándose y aturdiéndolo con su varita fuera del cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Hermione.

- Lo lamento – Dijo sinceramente

- ¿Puedes… cre… creerlo? – Decía ella aturdida por las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo.

- Ya se arreglará… ya lo verás, tiene que escucharte tarde o temprano, además no es como si él fuera inocente de nada… - La reconfortó Draco, tomándola entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Fuera del cuarto, una airada Astoria Greengrass ayudaba a su amado a levantarse del suelo.<p>

- Voy a… - Empezó Ron.

- ¿A qué? Déjala en paz, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ¿Por qué te pones así? Sabes que fue culpa de ambos… -

Ron suavizó un poco la mirada al voltear a ver a Astoria, pero seguía herido, en el orgullo tal vez, por darse cuenta que la chica que lo "amaba" tanto, en realidad estaba urdiendo un plan para deshacerse de él. Dolía… en el ego. Por otro lado, estaba feliz, mucho pero que muy feliz. Se acordó entonces que era libre y tomó a su chica y la alzó del suelo.

* * *

><p>- Te quiero – Susurró tomando su barbilla y dándole un suave beso.<p>

- Yo también –

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger seguían abrazados, disfrutando la victoria, la libertad, el amor…

- Es muy… extraño – Comentó él.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Besar a una chica vestida de blanco – Hermione se rio. Si, toda la situación era una locura… si alguien se lo hubiera dicho años antes le hubiera sugerido seriamente que se tratara en San Mungo. – Pero me gusta – Continuó Draco – Se te ve bien, aunque espero que la próxima vez que lo uses se te vea mejor –

- ¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio señor Malfoy? –

- ¿Desesperada Señorita Granger? –

Hermione rodó los ojos y se separó un poco para que le viera sacando la lengua.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿QUE INFERIS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – Gritó la Sra. Weasley, y Ron casi tira al piso a Astoria de la pura impresión.<p>

- Mamá yo… -

- ¡ES EL DÏA DE TU BODA RONALD WEASLEY! – Siguió su madre con la cara roja y los ojos aguados. -¡ASÍ NO TE ENSEÑÉ A COMPORTARTE..:! –

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella salieron Draco y Hermione tomados de las manos, y entonces, la cara de Molly Weasley cambió de rojo a un púrpura digno de Vernon Dursley y se desmayó…

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces, ya que saben cómo sucedieron los eventos de la primera boda de Hermione, ¿Quieren regresar a la segunda? ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con la mamá de Ron? ¿Quieren un epílogo? Comenten en sus reviewsitos :D<strong>

**Y bueno, nada me queda más que agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews que son el alimento del alma del escritor y que fueron la única razón por la que me senté éstas semanas cada segundo de tiempo libre que tenía a terminar de hacer a mi bebé **

**:D**

**Luneth Gray: Jeje, para eso era chica :D para hacerte reir y para cumplir la cuota :D awww, creo que éste cap no tuvo tanto.. pero ¡Hey! primer beso :D Jaja y no, creo que no pasó nada muy desastrozo, sólo que pobre sra. Weasley :D jeje**

**sailor mercuri o neptune: :D jeje muy ingeniosilla. Me sacaste una sonrisa con tu reviews :D Gracias por las flores**

**AbytutisSM: Jeje lamento lo de tus uñas, me parece que para ahora ya habrán crecido :D oh! planeaba hacer que la raptara, pero creo que me cae demasiado bien Ron :D Lamento profundamente que no haya sido menos de un mes :(**

**Reina cobra: Tu deseo se hizo realidad :D Ron la dejó :D**

**Sere: Amo que ames cada palabra (sí yo también soy ingeniosilla :D) **

**MQserah: Awww te perdono sólo por que yo me tardé eternidades también... ahora me perdonas tu? *Misma cara*. Jeje pues ya ves, ¿te sorprendí? fue Ron :D... jeje no, pobre Harry, James lloró toda la noche por culpa de Ron. Jaja lo ves? siempre se aprende algo nuevo :D**

**Annie Thompson: :D no subi la conti pronto... pero la subi :D espero que sigas ahí leyendo :D**

**Susan-black7: Ya viste éste? :D Siento mucho la demora jeje, pero igaul espero que sigas aquí :D**

**Hoshiisima: Jaja :D me mataste con Santo Pez :D si, Ron es tonto :D pero ya no tanto eh? :D al final quiere mucho a herms aunque sea tonto :D**


	10. Felices Por Siempre

**Princesas y Príncipes, Monstruos y Monstruas, Chicos y Chicas... ¡He vuelto!... Y tienen toda la razón del mundo en decir que fue un final medio flojo, así que aquí les traje ésto. Espero que disfruten éste capi, y lamento la tardanza. (Como siempre... pfff... )**

**Disfruten.**

**H**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todas las publicaciones que se podían ver desde todos los kioscos, mostraban diferentes versiones de la misma foto, en la que cuatro cuerpos se tapaban las caras e intentaban pasar a los camarógrafos que habían asistido a la "boda del siglo", aún ataviados con los trajes de gala para la ocasión, resaltando la castaña en su hermoso vestido blanco.<p>

Lo escandaloso del asunto, es que Draco Malfoy guiaba a Hermione Granger, con la mano en su cintura y Ronald Weasley protegía a Astoria Greengrass, ¿cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿El mundo se había vuelto patas para arriba?

La sociedad mágica no podía concebir un cambio tan drástico de un día para el otro, era… ¡habían vivido engañados! ¡Aquello era un ultraje!

Ávidos de información, los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña rondaban por los lugares que frecuentaban dichos cuatro individuos y sus amigos, intentando extraer aunque fuera sólo un poco de información al respecto…

* * *

><p>- Ya les hemos dicho… - Comenzó un pelirrojo con la cara impacientada.<p>

- Hasta el cansancio – Complementó su gemelo dando un paso adelante, obligando a los fotógrafos y reporteros a evacuar lentamente la sobrecargada tienda.

- Que no vamos a hablar del tema… - George Weasley le ayudaba en la tarea, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sacar la varita.

- Sobretodo –

- Por que no sabemos mucho. –

- Y lo que sabemos –

- Ya se los dijimos –

Ambos Weasley terminaron con un coreado "adiós", pero la gente del medio no sabe lo que ésa palabra significa e iniciaron una nueva serie de gritos y empujones.

- ¡Que no! – Gritaron ambos gemelos al unísono, cerrando la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley con un fuerte ruido.

- Won Won – Gritó Fred componiendo una sonrisa.

- Nos debes una – Aseguró George dándole una palmada a su hermano, que salía de la trastienda agradecido.

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, muy bien, ya salgan todos de aquí. – Decía una sonriente Pansy Parkinson a la horda de reporteros que también abarrotaba su tienda. - Ssaben que los amo chicos, pero de verdad que no sé mucho del caso… - repetía una y otra vez.<p>

- ¿Estás diciéndonos que Astoria, tu mejor amiga en todo el mundo no te dijo nada de nada? – Inquirió una reportera con cara de haber chupado un limón.

- Exactamente, e insisto en que es tiempo de que salgan de aquí. – La sonrisa de Pansy se volvió un poco más forzada, no quería meterse en problemas con aquellas personas, que para su "emporio del vestido" habían sido tan útiles, sin embargo, su paciencia tenía un límite muy corto…

- ¿Esperas que nos traguemos eso? – Ironizó la misma cara agria. Ante su comentario, los reporteros que ya se estaban yendo, detuvieron su marcha y la miraron ceñudos antes de renovar su lluvia de preguntas.

- Cariño – Comenzó la atacada en el tono más dulce que pudo. –No he visto a Astoria desde ayer, lo que pasó fue una sorpresa para todos y si yo fuera ella, sabría que aquí iba a estar infestado de reporteros y no pondría un pie en éste sitio por un buen rato… la comprendo, no es que me guste que se esté escondiendo hasta de mí pero… qué se le va a hacer… eso le pasa por pícara. – La reportera no quedó tan satisfecha, aunque admitió la derrota, recogió su vuelapluma y apuró a su fotógrafo. Fue la primera en salir.

Pansy cerró al instante mágicamente. Suspirando entró al cuarto de costura, donde su rubia mejor amiga la esperaba comiéndose las uñas…

- Tori, Tori, Tori – se aproximó a ella negando con la cabeza y después sonriendo -… me debes una –

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh vamos! – La joven secretaria estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. – Chicos por favor, deben salir de aquí, nadie puede pasar a las oficinas. –<p>

- ¿Cuánto lleva Hermione Granger trabajando aquí? –

- ¿Había venido antes el Sr. Malfoy a buscarla? –

- ¿Es verdad que aquí hacían sus "encuentros" amorosos? –

- No lo sé… yo… no… es decir… por supuesto… que no… osea… - La mujer no pudo más, dio una vuelta y desapareció de la oficina de desmemorizadores. Todos los reporteros entraron en tropel "investigando" entre las cosas de Hermione que con suerte desapareció por la chimenea segundos antes de la estampida.

- ¿Hermione? –

- Harry, Ginn… ¡OH POR DIOS! – Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, roja como un tomate, tapándose los ojos, esperando que la imagen no se quedara en su cerebro. Sus amigos se vistieron a toda prisa.

- Por eso se avisa antes de entrar por las chimeneas de la gente. – Decía Harry abotonándose el pantalón.

- Tu y Ron tienen el complejo de Santa Claus más terrible del mundo – Dijo Ginny poniéndose una vieja playera de Quidditch. – Ya puedes voltear.-

- Ustedes no deberían intentar darle un hermanito a James justo frente a un lugar por donde podría entrar cualquiera. – Repuso Hermione, el color aún no dejaba sus mejillas.

- No cualquiera… - Comenzó su amigo.

- Como sea, ya estás aquí… - Interrumpió Ginny, - ¿Qué pasa? –

- Debo esconderme –

Harry y Ginny se miraron y suspiraron.

- Nos debes una Herms… -

- Una grande y gorda -

Enfurruñado y frustrado, el niño que vivió fue a la cocina a hacer té, murmurando para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Azotó la puerta principal tras de sí y la varita más que preparada para acabar con la horda de reporteros infestando los terrenos de su mansión.<p>

Por la mañana, había resultado divertido ver cómo intentaban burlar la seguridad y aún más gracioso fue ver el camuflaje que muchos usaban. Llegado el mediodía, Blaise Zabini comenzó a hartarse de ellos y dos horas más tarde llegó a su límite.

- Tienen exactamente cinco segundos para alejarse todo lo que puedan del perímetro de mi casa antes de que comience a usar esto – Rugió blandiendo el palo de madera frente a su cara.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

- Uno –

Las vuelaplumas bailaban furiosamente sobre los pergaminos.

- Dos –

Todos gritaban esperando una exclusiva.

- Tres –

Los más listos, que notaron que la cosa iba en serio, salieron por piernas después del tres, dejando atrás a los y las Rita Skeeters del mundo que seguían dándose codazos para llegar más cerca de Blaise.

- Cuatro… - Éste hizo una pausa teatral, que aprovechó para dedicarles una sonrisa diabóliica marca Zabini a los reporteros restantes, con la que se lo pensaron mejor y se prepararon para huír, pero ya era tarde, al que estaba más cerca le crecieron las orejas a una velocidad alarmante, uno que intentaba saltar los rosales de su madre cayó al suelo partiéndose de la risa y un tercero se volvió azul de pies a cabeza, cuando se cansó de recordad hechizos, una luz blanca y cegadora los expulsó a todos de sus terrenos.

Satisfecho, entró a la casa, tomó la taza humeante que le ofrecía su elfina y se dirigió al rubio sentado frente a él.

- Me debes una Drakes –

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, reporteros seguían pululando por cualquier lugar en el que pudieran estar las estrellas del más reciente escándalo, aunque no tuvieron más suerte que el día anterior, incluso tuvieron menos.<p>

Sortilegios Weasley había cerrado, así que no pudieron sacar información ahí. Un gemelo había entrado y salido con una gran maleta, cuando lo cuestionaron dijo que se tomarían unas vacaciones del negocio.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de ganar dinero si no puedes gastarlo? - Dijo sonriente.

* * *

><p>El emporio del vestido estaba abarrotado de gente, como siempre, con clientes saliendo y entrando y manteniendo a todas las cámaras fuera, una chica, cargada de bolsas incluso tiró a un reportero de lo distraída que estaba.<p>

- Lo lamento mucho señor. - Balbuceó la chica. - Es sólo que con tantos vestidos no veo por donde voy. -

* * *

><p>La casa de los Potter era impenetrable, siendo el Sr. Potter un auror paranoico, no había manera de saber lo que pasaba en su interior, cosa que no impedía que los empleados de todos los periódicos y revistas se reunieran fuera del lugar, con la mirada fija en la entrada.<p>

La Sra. de la limpieza salió con bolsas para la lavandería flotando tras ella, caminando al punto de aparición.

- Con permiso - Dijo pasando entre ellos. Rechazando todas las ofertas para ver el contenido de la bolsa. - Los Potter me pagan mucho más que éso por no hacerlo... además debería darles vergüenza, ir por ahí buscando en las vidas de los demás... vayan a casa, abracen a su pareja, tengan un hijo, planten un árbol... hagan algo. - Con ésto, desapareció.

* * *

><p>Después del debacle de ayer, sólo un reportero apareció en los terrenos de Blaise Zabini, y cuando lo vio acercarse quiso escabullirse, no creía poder soportar otro ataque de cosquillas.<p>

- ¡Eh tu! - Se paró en seco, no porque quisiera, sino por que un hechizo lo mantenía en su lugar. - ¿traes una cámara? - le preguntó sonriente, no podía asentir y ni falta que hizo, el mismo Blaise la tomó y tomó una fotografía de su amigo Draco Malfoy saliendo de su mansión con unas maletas.

- Ahí lo tienes, la exclusiva, Draco Malfoy se fuga con su amada y nadie sabe cuándo regresarán, ni a dónde fueron... Ahora, si ésta historia aparece antes de que mi amigo salga de aquí tu cabeza va a rodar. Si sale mañana, por el contrario, todo el mundo te va a felicitar por tu osadía de venir aquí y te van a pagar muchos galeobnes... ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo verdad? -

Tan pronto lo liberaron del hechizo, el reportero asintió y agradeció y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Crees que a los otros les funcionaron los disfraces? - Preguntó Draco cuando llegó al porche.

- Tu dime - Contestó Blaise señalando el punto de aparición donde llegó George Weasley, cambiando de forma a Ronald Weasley, una chica bajita y morena que se convirtió en Astoria Greengrass y la Sra. de la limpieza que ayudaba a los Potter, transformada en Hermione Granger, todos con sus maletas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -<p>

- Nada... algún día se les va a olvidar. -

- ¿Tu crees? -

- Si, cuando pase algo más interesante. -

- ¿Más interesante que la pareja dorada de Griffindor, Héroes de Guerra, besuqueándose con dos serpientes el día de su boda? -

Ron se rió y sintió la risa apagada de Astoria en su pecho.

- Bueno - dijo - Tal vez no se les olvide nunca, pero se van a acostumbrar, el mundo va a seguir girando. -

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué profundo Sr. Weasley! -

- Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley -

¡Ah! Por que sí, Ronald y Astoria Weasley se habían casado en secreto en una cabaña de la reserva de dragones de Rumania. Su hermano Charlie, por alguna extraña razón, tenía licencia para oficiar la ceremonia, a la que asistieron todos los Weasley, los papás de Astoria y los mejores amigos de ambos. El evento estuvo coronado por las llamas que el Colacuerno Húngaro lanzó cuando vio a Harry Potter.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Blaise y Pansy se adelantaron a felicitar a los novios.

- Estoy tan contenta de verlos juntos... al fin... - Dijo ella cuando se perdían entre los invitados.

- ¿Al fin? ¿Cuánto llevan... así? -

- Uff... bastante. Desde ésa comida del ministerio ¿Te acuerdas? Que Draco llevó a Tori por que tu y yo... bueno... -

Blaise sonrió. - Deberíamos hacer éso más seguido. -

Pansy también sonrió, y acabada la fiesta, ambos se escabulleron a otra cabaña.

Draco y Hermione también los habían felicitado, pero lo suyo había sido más íntimo.

- Yo... - Las palabras se le fueron y sólo pudo dejar escapar una risita. - No sé qué decirte Ron. Es muy extraño, siento que nada de ésto está pasando. -

- Ven aquí - Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo los brazos. Ella aceptó el gesto y estuvieron así por largo rato.

- Sólo quiero que seas muy muy feliz Ronnie. Por que si te hace algo se las va a ver conmigo. -

- ¿No debería ser yo el que te dijera éso? -

Ambos rieron de nuevo. Así les gustaba, así era como debía de ser, un ambiente ligero, amistoso, como si nada malo te pudiera pasar mientras el otro estuviera ahí por que podías contar para siempre con la otra persona, por que eran amigos, eran hermanos y algo así no se iba a romper jamás, pasara lo que pasara.

Draco también abrazaba a Astoria.

- Gracias. - Le dijo él.

- No pensé que vería éste día. -

- Venga, no lo arruines. - Sonrió Draco - Felicidades por cierto... aunque no sé si pueda irte a visitar... ya sabes, las madrigueras no van conmigo. -

- ¡Oh cállate hurón botador! -

Draco rodó los ojos. - Toda una Weasley - Dicho ésto fingió un escalofrío y la dejó ir.

Hermione y él se alejaron, pues había una fila esperando para las felicitaciones.

- Draco... - comenzó ella.

- No, déjame hablar primero. - Hemione asintió y él continuó. - Me gustas, yo... de verdad me gustas. Pero no sé si estamos haciendo las cosas bien. Yo nunca he visto a una chica de la forma en que te veo a ti... no sé si me entiendas, es sólo que, no quiero apresurar ésto... lo que sea que ésto sea... ni siquiera sé si tu quieres... no sé si hay un ésto... -

Hermione se adelantó y le plantó un beso. No se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy nervioso por algo, menos por ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír como una adolescente.

- Sí hay algo... y está bien, te entiendo, yo también quiero tomarlo despacio, un día a la vez y vemos qué tal funciona. Aunque... sólo para que quede claro, sí te amo. -

Draco la miró con una expresión confusa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- Por que sí... por que se me salió, y un "te amo" que se te sale es uno de los más sinceros que hay. -

- Yo... -

- Está bien, no hay prisas, no espero que después de una semana me ames también. -

- No es la semana... ¿no te das cuenta? Te conozco desde los once años Hermione, es sólo que ésta semana te reconocí, ésta semana te vi como una persona igual a mí, te vi inteligente, hermosa, graciosa, noble... No es que no te ame por que no te amo, es que no te amo por que no sé cómo se siente. -

Se miraron, se acercaron y se besaron. El beso con más significado hasta ahora, el beso que englobaba sus sentimientos. Ése era "El beso", el que toda pareja tenía para recordar por siempre.

- Así se siente. -

Draco sonrió. - Creo que aún no me queda claro... ¿otro? -

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero igual concedió.

Y lo demás... bueno, ya saben qué pasó... vivieron felices para siempre. O algo así, después de todo son Draco y Hermione, y pelean y discuten por tonterías, pero se aman, así que... vivieron... juntos para siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor? :D<strong>

**Espero que sí, en fin pequeños los amo... y bueno, éste sí es el final final... me da no se qué, pero sólo queda agradecerles por viajar conmigo en ésta historia, por sus comentarios y por su apoyo y por todo :) son increíbles :)**

**Gracias de verdad :D**

**H**


End file.
